The Hunt For Power
by hignum
Summary: This story is a rewritten version using the same concept that was given to me by MichiruXRyosuke in the event of a challenge posed to me by him. I have expanded the story and so I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Foreword**

This story was written at the request of Michiru/Ryosuke and I spent about two weeks plus working on this thing so I hope you guys enjoy it. He gave me his concept of the Golden Flame and challenged me to write a story using his concept and so I have. I also expanded on this concept and extended the story outside of this concept, creating another one of my own. I hope this story will keep you entertained until the very last chapter. ^^

All the best from me, Hignum!

**Chapter 1**

Wilhelmina felt her pulse racing as she slipped in between another set of buildings and into a construction building. She heard a crash and hastened her work. She sent ribbons flying in several directions while keeping a constant pace, suddenly accelerating and slipping out of the building as her pursuer flew in after her. With a wave of her hand, the ribbons she left behind tightened and the building crashed in on her enemy. She put some distance between herself and the building for safety purposes. A few minutes later, her opponent flew out of the rubble, cut and bruised in some places, not to say that she did not have her share of injuries.

"Not bad, you've been able to keep up with me for this long, Manipulator," He spoke, "Just make my work easy, tell me where the mystes is," He asked, raising his weapon. Wilhelmina fell into a defensive stance.

"You already know that I would not hand over the Reiji Maigo, so why bother asking?" She replied.

"He wasn't referring to the Reiji Maigo, isn't that right, Sydonay?" Another voice joined their conversation. Sydonay turned his head in the direction of the voice, his distraction cost him dearly. The owner of the voice slammed the flat side of his huge sword into his body and sent him flying into the ground.

"Who are you?" Wilhelmina asked.

"No one in particular, just the mystes he was chasing after. Do not trouble yourself with questions about me, worry about yourself first," He replied, his voice deep. He was tall but other than that, Wilhelmina had no other way to describe the man since he was covered in black from head to toe, hiding most of his appearance. He had a long black overcoat and a scarf that covered his face and hair, revealing only a pair of blood red eyes. "I suggest you leave now. This is my business and I will settle it. I hope you don't mind cleaning up the mess," With that he joined Sydonay on the ground.

Sydonay recovered well enough to parry the unknown's attack and return some of his own but his opponent proved to be stronger. Wilhelmina watched in shock, genuine shock. Who would have thought that Sydonay would actually meet his match one day, even she could not take him on without assistance. The unknown man stopped for a moment, Sydonay now panting, trying to hold up his stance.

"As I told you before, I am not someone you would want to fight with but your greed for a new tool won out. The most humourous of all is the fact that you do not even know what tool I possess and yet you hunt me down this evening like a wolf," He casually leaned on the lamp post beside him.

"Do not know? Of course I know, if not I wouldn't have bothered. Goldie, as some call you and Golden for some others but we all know your true name of course, mystes of the mythical and legendary Golden Flame," Sydonay replied with a laugh.

"Mystes of the Golden Flame," Wilhelmina was shocked, "was rumoured to be only a myth."

"Mystery," Tiamat added.

"A mystery indeed and it is yet to be known if he truly is the owner of the Golden Flame," Wilhelmina theorized. "For all we know, it could be false information that Sydonay was fed."

"Possible," They waited to hear more.

"Really Sydonay, would you have any way to prove that I am he?" The unknown asked.

"Yes, you have no visible flame," He replied with a chuckle, "Which is obvious enough," Wilhelmina's eyes darted to check the man and found no flame.

"Impossible," She mouthed.

"Proven," Wilhelmina shook her head at that.

"Not possible, the tool is too powerful to even exist," She refused to believe.

"True, but there are tools that can hide the presence of Flame Hazes, Denizens and the flames of a Mystes and so there is no way to say your theory is correct," Wilhelmina agreed with the unknown. "So, I shall end our little talk right here," in a split second the man disappeared, he reappeared in front of Sydonay and knocked him out with a swing of his blade. A moment later he started walking away. Wilhelmina had second thoughts about chasing after him for answers but she decided not to. She had plenty enough to do as it is and she was warned to stay out of it.

Wilhelmina did a quick job of cleaning up and wondered what to do with Sydonay, kill him perhaps? No, it was not her style to be so crude as to do that, even Tiamat agreed that it was beneath her even though it was that good of an opportunity to narrow down the playing field. She left him as he was and deactivated the fuzetsu and headed home. She found Shana waiting for her when she opened the door.

"Wilhelmina, I was just about to go look for you," Shana grumbled. "Where have you been?" Wilhelmina was shocked.

"Did you not sense the fuzetsu earlier?" she asked.

"What fuzetsu? I didn't feel anything," Shana shot Wilhelmina a confused look.

"I did not sense it either, so what fuzetsu are you referring to Wilhelmina Carmel?" Alastor asked.

"I, never mind, forget I mentioned anything about it," She decided to just leave the matter alone.

"What were you fighting then? And are those cuts from battle?" Shana asked.

"I was fighting with a Rinne and he set up the fuzetsu, not me," She decided to lie to avoid having to explain herself.

"Lie," Tiamat chimed.

"Really, would you prefer to explain then?" Wilhelmina asked in a hushed tone.

"No," Tiamat caught onto her contractor's meaning and left the matter well alone.

"Well, if that's the case then it's no big deal. Yuuji is ready to leave and I've packed my things as well," Shana continued since the matter was resolved. "So what are we having for dinner?"

"Fried fish, some vegetable and rice," she replied. Wilhelmina had improved on her cooking since, grateful to Yuuji's mother for being a patient mentor.

"Sounds great," the young girl replied. "Oh, by the way, when are you going to change your clothes? You haven't done it in a while," Shana pointed out. True, she had gotten busy as of late to care about the time and day. It's been a long time since she felt the need to change outfits.

"I am not sure. I have not thought of it," she replied, putting the ingredients onto the kitchen table.

"Well, you should because the maid outfit attracts too much attention," Shana commented with a smile. Wilhelmina nodded with a smile in return.

Her relationship with Shana had also improved over the two years they spent here in Misaki City. Shana had grown taller and looked older, making an effort to age herself with Alastor's help, Yuuji joining in to make it seem more normal to his family since Yoshida and Keisaku also changed in those two years. Margery had come and gone as she pleased within those two years, keeping in touch with everyone and now, the three of them were leaving. It was about time as well since it was too dangerous to keep staying in one city.

Wilhelmina pondered on a destination while she cooked dinner, also reminding herself to change her clothes later since it is already long overdue to do that. Shana had also complained since it made Wilhelmina stand out, wearing a maid outfit like she was. Shana felt like a daughter to her nowadays than she did then, respecting her more and more as time passed. Wilhelmina smiled at the thought as it was something she found rather heartwarming.

"Wilhelmina, is dinner ready?" Shana asked, popping her head into the kitchen having just come out of the shower.

"Yes, you may help set up the table," Shana immediately complied and they both sat down to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

I know the first few chapters are slow but they will pick up the pace as the story goes along so bear with me for awhile... ^^ please review and let me know how I'm doing... I hope I'm doing a good job with the rewriting so far ~ ^^

**Chapter 2**

Keough forced himself to get up from bed, groaning when pain shot through his side. Sydonay was stronger than him, that he could not deny, but it was only by skill alone that allowed him victory. He was barely even using the power of the flame, but the power of the blade he wielded, Einst. It was an eight foot blade that curved, the hilt sat in between the bottom and extended halfway at the flat side of the blade. It matched his height of six feet three inches. It looked like a butcher's knife really. He admitted to having used a bit of the power of the Golden Flame to hide the fuzetsu and to defeat Sydonay in a one hit knockout. It had drained him considerably after battle.

He sat up in bed and checked his bandages as they needed to be changed. The wound was not severe but it still needed to be tended. He opened the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out the medical kit and started. Keough as fair skinned with a slight tan, his broad shoulders lined with thick muscles. Years and years of fighting had made him like that and he could withstand most injuries compared to any other person. His hair was short and black and his eyes were red, a striking combination that would send any young damsel stumbling in his direction. When he was done, he turned to look at the single picture on the side table. It was one of a girl who had blonde hair and yellow eyes with a huge smile on her face.

"Good morning Selena, I hope you had a wonderful night," He greeted with a sigh. He can't seem to understand why he still did this to himself, keeping a reminder of her around when it would have been better not to. He got up from bed and dressed himself, packing his things and then leaving the motel in search of the treasure tool that would end his misery.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Yuu chan, Shana chan and Carmel san are here," He heard his mother call him.

"Coming," He replied.

"Well, he's coming, I think he had a rather late start this morning of you don't mind," Chigusa explained on her son's behalf.

"Still, not an excuse to ignore his alarm," Shana grumbled. They were leaving the city on the pretense of studying abroad, an excuse Yuuji had come up with.

"Well, at least pardon him just this once," Chigusa pressed, rocking the little baby she had in her arms to sleep. It was Yuuji's younger sister who was now two years old.

"Sorry, I missed the alarm by half an hour," Yuuji apologized as he came down the stairs carrying his luggage.

"Not an excuse," Shana scolded. Yuuji sighed in exasperation.

"Well, take care Yuu chan, and don't get into trouble," His mother bid him farewell. She would miss him but she had a younger child to care for now and her husband was around more often.

"I will," He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and a hug, "you take care as well," kissing his little sister goodbye.

"I will," Chigusa replied with a teary laugh. Yes, she will miss him, dearly. Shana cleared her throat, a signal for him to hurry up. "Take care of Shana chan too alright?"

"More like she will take care of me," Yuuji joked making his mother laugh.

"It has been a pleasure to know you madam," Wilhelmina genuinely thanked.

"So has it been for me. I've never met a more diligent person so intent on learning," Chigusa replied with a laugh, knowing full well what she meant Wilhelmina smiled in return. It had been embarrassingly hard to hide her failures from Shana as well as make sure to create less of a mess caused during each lesson with Chigusa.

"Take care Chigusa, we'll come visit," Shana added to cheer things up. "It's not like we'll be gone forever."

"Yes, of course not, I look forward to seeing you all again. It's hard to believe you've all grown up," Chigusa laughed cheerfully but they all knew she was sad. Yuuji wished his mother could stay with him forever but he knew that was not meant to be. Shana would be with him forever. "I suppose I shouldn't hold all of you up since you have a train to catch. Take care," Chigusa bid them all one last farewell. She waved them off until they disappeared from sight. "We will miss them won't we?" She asked her daughter, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yes, we will," her husband approached from behind and hugged her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The three of them now waited for the train to arrive, the train heading to the mainland. Wilhelmina had decided they head west. She had changed into her new clothes, a long sleeved pale yellow dress that fell just below her knees and a sleeveless white jacket that was about the same length. Tiamat had taken form of a plain white hair band on her head.

"Hey Sakai, leaving without saying goodbye," A voice interrupted their silent wait.

"Satou san," Yuuji was surprised by his sudden appearance, "and Yoshida san too?"

"We just came to see you off," Kazumi explained. Shana and Kazumi no longer felt any hate towards each other since Yuuji had made his decision that Christmas Eve. Kazumi had in fact decided to give Ike a chance after what had happened.

"I see, I hope you and Ike will always be happy," Yuuji encouraged. Kazumi laughed shyly.

"I hope so too," She added with a blush.

"Hey Sakai, if you see Margery, tell her I said hi and remind her to visit me next time instead of skipping past my house like a ghost," Keisaku laughed.

"I will, though I wonder, why didn't she visit you?" Yuuji asked.

"I don't know. I haven't met her face to face for about a year and a half. I don't think she'll recognize me next time I bump into her," He chuckled. It was true, Keisaku had changed a lot. He had grown taller and much more handsome, he had grown up. "Anyways, I won't be here long either. I'm being recruited in the European branch," He added.

"Really, good for you," Yuuji congratulated him.

"Yea, I will miss Misaki City but we all have to leave some time right?" He was referring to the three.

"Yea, I guess so," Yuuji sighed. "So I guess we'll see you when we see you," He added with a smile.

"Suppose so," Keisaku returning the smile.

"Yuuji, the train's here," Shana called.

"Goodbye Shana chan, take care of Sakai kun," Kazumi said with a wave.

"Of course I will," Shana replied with a huff. Kazumi giggled at that. "Goodbye Kazumi," she added, extending her hand for a shake.

"Goodbye Shana chan, take care," Kazumi took her hand and shook in a friendly manner. The three of them got onto the train as Keisaku and Kazumi waved them off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

Due to some certain problems, I had second thoughts about discontinuing this fanfic because of some problems with MichiruxRyosuke about nothing really, he just annoyed me, horribly. Anyways, I will continue this story for the sake of those who wish to read it. ^^ **NOT INCLUDING YOU MICHIRUXRYOSUKE SINCE YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S BEEN BUGGING THE SHIT OUT OF ME TO POST IT.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 3**

China was bustling with activity, even upon their arrival. Yuuji was instantly amazed by everything he saw. They found a comfortable place to accommodate themselves for the time being.

"Wilhelmina, Yuuji and me will be going out for a bit if you don't mind," Shana asked.

"Be back before dark," She replied.

"Dinner," Tiamat reminded Wilhelmina.

"Oh, I need to buy groceries," She had forgotten that she needed to go out as well. The market was full of things that could be used to cook for dinner and so Wilhelmina took her time to decide.

x-x-x-x-x-x

It seems the previous mystes had died and passed on the tool, bringing Keough to his next destination, China. The compass-like treasure tool in his hand pointed toward the market, probably the location of the mystes. It had taken him so long to find this tool, having to chase after it since the tool favoured only elderly people due to the fact that it can easily change locations after that. He tended to reach it too late and miss the tool. It was disappointing really.

"I had better get it this time," He searched slowly, following his compass. It pointed to an old lady who was selling vegetables. He had made it in time, or so he thought when the fuzetsu went up. It definitely wasn't his. "To hell and damnation," He cursed, trying to reach the old lady in time but he was a second too late.

"Looking for this Goldie?" A man with sickly green hair asked.

"Kamaz," He hissed.

"Can't have you destroying that tool you carry now, can we?" Kamaz was laughing maniacally. "Well, not until I get my hands on it of course. Too bad this tool I have right now is pretty hard to break too and I'm rather short on power of existence as you already know it," he added with mockingly sad face.

"You are never short on existence Kamaz," Keough hissed.

"Of course not, since I have the ability to duplicate powers and can in fact eat humans. Interesting isn't it, but I rather like that tool you have more," He explained nonchalantly.

"You're disgusting."

"No need to be so angry, you are the bearer of the tool that can bring destruction after all. But it wouldn't be so bad if you just used it the right way, like maybe killing off all the Denizen and then the world will be free and safe," Kamaz cheerfully suggested.

"No one will be safe from a monster like you Kamaz," He growled. Kamaz was about to retort to that comment but was cut short when a volley of ribbons shot in his direction. Wilhelmina was caught in the fuzetsu that went up and immediately traced the mystes responsible.

"We cannot destroy any single one thing for both sides keep the balance. Destroy one and that balance will be distorted," She explained, landing not far from Kamaz. "We as Flame Haze protect that balance."

"The famous Manipulator of Objects, how nice to finally meet you," Kamaz greeted with a sick smile. "Might I ask what happened to your handsome Rainbow Wings, Merihim?" He knew he pushed the right button because he saw anger flash in her eyes for just a brief moment.

"His disposition is not relevant to the situation," Wilhelmina replied, refusing to answer the question.

"Really, it wasn't as if I really had to ask, I know he's dead," Kamaz laughed. "Touchy subject for you isn't it?" Wilhelmina gritted her teeth. He knew he was rubbing it in.

"Enough with the chatter Kamaz," Keough swung his blade forward into Kamaz's abdomen and sent his skidding several meters away.

"You still hit hard Goldie. I wonder if I can hit harder," His attack surprised them both when he sent ribbons flying in their direction. Wilhelmina and Keough both evaded his attack.

"My ability," Wilhelmina murmured.

"Replica," Tiamat offered.

"Come now Manipulator, let us determine who can use this skill better, you or me," Kamaz forged forward, inviting Wilhelmina into a duel which she had no choice but to entertain. Keough considered going after Kamaz for the tool but it was too dangerous. If he so much as makes contact with Kamaz, his powers will be duplicated and that's the end of it. He will have to save taking the tool back for another time. Keough made a hasty exit and left Kamaz to fight Wilhelmina. "Shit, it seems my prey has evaded me," Kamaz sighed in exasperation. "This is my mistake, getting so excited but not matter, I will settle with battling you instead," He added with a smirk.

"Your overconfidence with a new power will be your downfall," Wilhelmina warned.

"You are overconfident," Tiamat scolded.

"I am not," She retorted.

"Untruthful."

"We will settle this debate later," Wilhelmina grounded out, evading Kamaz's attack. She slipped through a set of buildings and set up her trap. Kamaz was laughing.

"What an old trick," He easily cut away the ribbons she had set up, her trap now rendered useless. When he came back onto the main street, a huge drill was heading in his direction.

"Well, a feint," He created a shield which managed to stop the attack but Wilhelmina appeared behind him in a flash and stabbed his shoulder with her ready-made spear. Kamaz pulled back, his shoulder bleeding. "Now this is what I call a fight!" He laughed.

"We'll show you a fight!" A huge blast of fire grazed past Kamaz who barely dodged.

"And now I am graced by the appearance of the Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter," Kamaz was laughing.

"Is he mad?" Shana asked to no one in particular.

"Most probably," Alastor replied.

"However much I would like to determine who can be the better Manipulator, I believe I am outnumbered and must now take my leave, until next time," Kamaz wound himself in a cocoon of ribbons and disappeared in a flash.

"It seems he knows how to use my teleportation abilities as well," Wilhelmina stated irritably.

"You have teleportation abilities!" Shana asked.

"Most all Flame Haze do, only I use it under emergent circumstances only," She explained.

"I thought only spell casters like Margery are capable of teleportation," Shana fumbled with her thoughts.

"You are also capable," Wilhelmina stated. "I would have expected the Flame of the Heavens to have told you by now," Shana darted a glare at Alastor who was dangling from her neck.

"I never thought it was necessary to let her know," Alastor covered.

"Liar," Tiamat chimed.

"Alastor, why didn't you tell me?" Shana asked.

"You didn't need to use it at the time," He explained.

"I suppose I cannot disagree with the Flame of the Heavens thoughts on the matter. It was better for you to learn how to travel without the ability of teleportation otherwise you would depend on it too much," Shana pouted. "Tell me, what would you do if you had not enough power of existence to teleport when you needed to? Best to have reserves," Wilhelmina calmly reasoned while she repaired the damage caused by her earlier battle. She then deactivated the fuzetsu. Shana sighed in agreement since there was no way she could outmatch Wilhelmina in logic.

"Deceit," Tiamat scolded.

"I have absolutely no idea of that which you speak of," Wilhelmina replied in pure innocence.

"Pretentious," The persona added irritably.

"Really Tiamat, must you find reason to argue about everything I say nowadays? "Wilhelmina asked.

"Advise purposes," Wilhelmina did not reply to that.

"Is it me or is Wilhelmina actually arguing with Tiamat?" Shana asked.

"It is occurring more often nowadays," Alastor replied. "Perhaps it is because the Manipulator feels lonely."

"Wilhelmina is lonely?" Alastor immediately regretted his earlier comment.

"Or maybe because the Manipulator might have scolded Tiamat for her lack in social capabilities," He quickly amended.

"Are you sure?" Shana was doubtful.

"I'm quite sure that's what it is," Alastor said with confidence. Shana sighed in agreement since she saw no reason to doubt Alastor. He had almost let slip something that he'd rather Shana never knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**

I hope you enjoy this chapter since i'm introducing some new characters... ^^ i hope you can keep up with them... ^^

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 4**

Keough was not satisfied having lost the treasure tool since getting it back from Kamaz is going to be that dangerous a task. He would have to risk getting his powers duplicated and the world destroyed. The Reverse, the tool made capable to destroy other tools, mechanical contraptions and weapons. He needed it to get rid of the bloody curse that he had been carrying with him for hundreds of years. He sat down and pondered on how to get it back. He himself was hard enough for Kamaz to find and so he needed to make himself detectable since he couldn't find Kamaz himself. Then he remembered that there was a Flame Haze in resident, the one that had interfered.

"But how to make use of such a thing," Keough asked himself. Kamaz's team was not small, a group of mystes who wanted power. It was crazy enough to think he could take them on and get the treasure tool back, even crazier to try and lure them out. It was a deuce of a gamble.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kamaz sat on his bed, playing about with the tool in his hands. The tool took form of a bronze hammer. He took his time scrutinizing the tool while his comrade patched him up.

"All done, you should take better care of yourself Kamaz," His female companion scolded. She had long blonde hair and black eyes with a body like that of a model's.

"Or course I will Silvia," He replied, taking her hand and guiding her to sit next to him. Silvia immediately wrapped her arms around him and snuggled close. "I was this close to getting him," Kamaz was disappointed in being distracted by the Flame Haze which he had fancied.

"Maybe it would do you good to stop admiring Flame Haze," Silvia advised.

"It's hard not to my dear since they are so very enticingly powerful," Kamaz replied.

"Then I am not powerful?" She asked with a whine. Silvia would copy tools, genuinely and could make use of them but it takes a long time and lot of power of existence to create one and so she does it only when asked. Her tool was Honest Imitation.

"Of course not my dear, I did not mean to insult you," He put his hand under her chin and pulled her face up to his. "But you will be even stronger in future," He added, kissing her. Their ardour was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I know you would prefer to carry on with your little hanky panky but we have business Kamaz," A deep feminine voice intruded. "You may continue at a later date."

"Must you always know when to interrupt Kyrie?" Kamaz asked with a lazy grin. Kyrie was considered quite tall for a woman, standing at the height of five foot six inches but that did not bother her one bit. She had dark green eyes, the colour of jade and her hair was dark brown, long and tied in a high ponytail. She wore a white shirt covered with a blazer that went with a pair of pants that matched the colour of her eyes and a pair of black boots.

"Now is not the time for foolery, the other members are waiting for you since you've cleaned up," Her voice stoic and broke no argument.

"I wonder what I'd do without such an administrative person such as you," Kamaz walked past her, his hand caressing her cheek.

"Kamaz," Silvia whined.

"Don't worry my dear, my eyes are only for you," He chuckled, wrapping his arm around Silvia's waist. Kyrie ignored his flirtatious compliment and followed behind him into the meeting room.

The room was furbished very business-like with dark purple carpeting, a long oak table with comfortable chairs lining each side and one at the head of the table. Kamaz took his seat at the head, Silvia sitting on the chair on the right, Kyrie taking the left, before them sat four other members.

"Nice to see you all could make it, now let's get down to business," Kamaz leaned back into his chair and produced the treasure tool. "This is the Reverse, the tool Goldie was after. I have it now and I figure he's probably plotting on a way to get it back. This tool is absolutely brilliant, it can destroy every other tool other than itself," Kamaz laughed at his own ironic statement. "Since we can't destroy this thing, we make sure Goldie doesn't get his hands on it."

"The point made quite clear then Kamaz," a punk looking young boy said. He had a Trojan hair cut which was dyed gold, his eyes jet black. He had piercings in several places and wore all black.

"I'm expecting you, my dear boy Kleeve, to make illusionary copies of this thing for everyone with the tool you have," Kamaz ordered. "Give one to everyone present and then we split up. I will give the real tool to Kyrie for safe keeping," Kleeve smiled at his boss. He was happy enough to get the job done. Kleeve's power allowed him to make fake and dysfunctional duplicates of objects or people. His tool was Faker.

"Do I resupply everyone with power of existence again?" This time a man in his early thirties asked. He had black hair and bright yellow eyes which were shadowed by a pair of glasses. He wore a white shirt, black slacks and an overcoat.

"Of course Fenrir," Kamaz laughed. "Fill everyone up like usual," Fenrir smiled. His ability was to convert carbon dioxide into power of existence. He would fill up several vials per person to last them a long time without having to constantly meet up with him. His tool was Hael.

"What about the rest of us Kamaz?" A man wearing dark glasses asked. He looked like a man who would fit in nicely in a mafia. He wore a black suit and had blonde hair.

"Yes, don't tell me we don't have a job," A young lady dressed in goth-like clothes added. She had long straight black hair, eyes the colour of amethysts and she wore heavy makeup around her eyes and black lipstick.

"Of course you have a job, Felix, Victoria. I have a special task for the both of you. I need you to keep an eye on the current events and narrow down the amount of people who know about Goldie, even fellow mystes if you must," Kamaz ordered with a smile.

"No problem, mercenary job like usual right?" Victoria got a confirmation nod from Kamaz. Felix's ability was to power up an attack, physical or magical. He was a sniper back in his day and so this was a huge surplus to his skills. His tool was Overload. Victoria's ability was to turn into a vampire and do all the things a vampire can do, even summon blood sucking bats. Her tool was Night Lurker.

"So I expect everyone to do a superb job like always. If all goes well, we'll get a hold of Goldie's power and correct this damnation of a world where we mystes can rule," Kamaz declared cheerfully.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Kyrie waited until Kamaz and Silvia had retired to their chambers to approach Fenrir. He smiled when he saw her approach. He opened his room door and allowed her entry first, following her in. He closed the door with a soft clack when Kyrie suddenly spoke.

"This might actually work," Kyrie said, looking at the treasure tool in her hands.

"Yes since you've managed to gain his trust. You are his assistant after all and we expected nothing less," Fenrir said with a smile.

"But it will be difficult to outrun him since my abilities are not like yours," Kyrie sighed exasperatedly. Her ability was to manipulate time, either stopping it or slowing it down. She cannot turn it back or forward it, a weak ability next to her sword skills. Her tool was Distort.

"Perhaps it would be best that you carry the real one and finish off the job. You can run and hide easily since you found that other tool to hide your presence, the Cloak is it?" Kyrie handed him the real tool.

"Are you sure you don't want to do it?" Fenrir asked.

"You are better suited to the task and Kamaz keeps a closer eye on me compared to the rest of you," She explained.

"True, since he expects to dispose of everyone and make use of their tools on his own after he gets Golden's powers," Fenrir admitted darkly.

"He will spare no one. He does not want competition or a rebellion. He will take us down one by one and he will most likely start with me," Kyrie added solemnly.

"Then I suggest you hurry up with that contract," Fenrir warned.

"There is no rush. If I hasten it now he will suspect. It can wait a while longer," Kyrie brushed the matter aside as she took the fake tool from Fenrir. He grabbed her arm in that instant and pulled her close to him. "Fenrir," Before she could protest he covered her lips with his.

"I want you to promise me that if anything goes wrong, I want you to make that contract immediately," His eyes were filled with concern.

"I will," Kyrie took several steps back and smoothened out her appearance though there was hardly a need to.

She left the room immediately after and silently headed back to her own. They were playing a dangerous game but it was what they vowed as friends, to help the other no matter what. She just did not expect Fenrir to reveal his feelings to her at this late date. She had kept her emotions under wraps but Fenrir did not make any effort at all to hide his concern as well as his tender side for her. It was too late to turn back now and Keough was counting on them even though he didn't know he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Wilhelmina was truly beginning to ponder over her constant brush in with the mysterious mystes. He was indeed hiding something of great value within him. She continued to ponder this matter as she walked with Shana and Yuuji through the deserted road. It was bright and sunny as it was hot but it did not matter one bit to Wilhelmina.

"Carmel san, the map says that there's a town up ahead. We can make a stop there to rest," Yuuji informed her.

"Yes, I suppose we should stay there for the night as well," She suggested. Shana and Yuuji nodded in agreement. About an hour and a half later they arrived at their destination. The moment they stepped into the area, Wilhelmina stiffened.

"Mystes," Tiamat chimed.

"Level of threat," Wilhelmina asked.

"Dangerous," Just as her persona replied, a fuzetsu appeared.

"Hello kittens, I hear that you're the Flame Haze that knows about Goldie, so let me cut straight to the point. I'm here to narrow down the playing field and eliminate all witnesses. So be a cute doll and stand still while I finish my job," Victoria smiled sweetly before fangs appeared and her fingernails lengthened. "Since there is two more here I'll take care of them as well," She added, licking her long nail, turning her attention to Yuuji. "My, I didn't think a mystes like you can have so much power, you almost seemed like a Flame Haze standing there. I wonder what tool you carry within you, will it be useful?" Shana growled at that.

"As if I'd let you have him," She grounded out.

"Oh, lovers then, how cute, all the more satisfying when I kill you," Victoria gave no warning and charged. The three of them jumped out of the way, Shana brandishing Nientono no Shana, Yuuji and his Blutsauger. Wilhelmina jumped into the air and sent a volley of ribbons in Victoria's direction, the vampire lady slashing them in retaliation. She lunged at Wilhelmina but Shana intercepted, blocking her sharp nails with her sword. Wilhelmina directed several ribbons to try and capture Victoria, Yuuji shooting his silver flames at Victoria, causing her to disengage.

"My, oh my, what a strong bunch of people you are," Victoria complimented. "I suppose I'll need reinforcements," she added with a smirk. Shana charged to stop her but Victoria let out a high pitched shockwave that blew Shana back. A black portal appeared behind her as huge black bats flew out from. Victoria downed one vial provided by Fenrir as she continued her fight. Wilhelmina noticed this but gave it no thought at the time as she supported Shana from the rear.

Wilhelmina quickly righted her priorities when Victoria came after her. Both participants were caught in a high speed battle, giving Wilhelmina no time to prepare any fancy traps and had to rely solely on her skills. She twirled in a tornado of ribbons as Victoria approached. The vampire tried to force her way through only to get cut by the sharp ribbons. Wilhelmina widened the range or her tornado and at the same time shot out small stakes at her opponent. Victoria retreated a few meters back to avoid the shots. Wilhelmina let out a burst of magic as she dispersed her tornado, sending a wave of purple flames in all directions. When the smoke cleared, Victoria was shown to be still standing, smirking though covered in cuts and bruises.

"I must admit you are one creative little puss," Victoria chuckled, downing another vial, healing herself in the process. "But then you don't know the powers we vampires possess now do you?" She lunged toward Wilhelmina at such a speed that it was almost impossible to dodge the attack. Wilhelmina formed two stakes using them as a weapon to dodge and parry. "Not bad, I could say you're as good as my buddy Kyrie at this, but not good enough," Victoria grabbed onto both stakes and swung Wilhelmina into the ground below.

Wilhelmina quickly recovered to avoid Victoria's next attack, rolling out of the way and back onto her feet. Wilhelmina twisted left when Victoria lunged, a small drill forming in her hand she drove her hand forward into Victoria's abdomen. Victoria grabbed Wilhelmina's hand to stop the drill from hitting and tried to stab her with her other hand. Wilhelmina wrapped that hand with ribbons and pulled it downwards.

"Well, aren't we in a stick," Victoria chuckled. They were both trying to hold the other down.

"Only one of us is," Wilhelmina extended the small drill in her hand so fast that Victoria hardly felt it when it went through her. She then pushed away from Victoria as the vampire stumbled backwards, gripping her abdomen.

"You're very good, so very good," Victoria chuckled as she pulled out another vial but found it empty. "What?" Confused she checked her remaining vials. Fenrir had betrayed her, filling only some of her vials and leaving the rest empty. "I trusted him!" She slowly disappeared into nothingness with nothing but anger and hatred to accompany her. With her gone, her bats also took their leave, turning into dust.

"Shana, repair the damage," Wilhelmina ordered. Shana nodded and did as told, using Yuuji as a source. "This Golden is once again involved, it is highly possible that he exists," Wilhelmina pondered.

"Research," Tiamat suggested.

"I suppose that is the only way. The outlaw in this country does not have enough resources, we shall have to wait until we arrive in New York," Wilhelmina quickly assessed as Shana deactivated the fuzetsu.

"So, what's for dinner?" She asked.

"Fried noodles," Wilhelmina replied. "Be prepared, tomorrow we are leaving for New York. I want to start research on something dire immediately," Wilhelmina informed her.

"Oh, ok," Both Yuuji and Shana gave Wilhelmina a confused look.

"Do you think Carmel san may be hiding something from us?" Yuuji asked.

"Maybe, she's just not telling us something," Shana frowned. "There was that time she came home late. She said she was fighting a Rinne but even a Rinne I would have sensed the fuzetsu but I didn't. Wilhelmina explained that it wasn't her fuzetsu, but whose was it then?" Shana pondered.

"Rinne's cannot produce fuzetsu that cannot be detected," Yuuji also pondered this.

"Maybe this has something to do with that Goldie that vampire woman was talking about. Do you have any idea Alastor?" Shana asked her persona.

"The Golden Flame, or Goldie as the woman referred to him as, is a mythical treasure tool. It is said to have powers that could be compared to that of a god, the power to create and destroy. The mystes carrying this tool would bear a golden flame within him but it would be invisble. The tool will grant him an everlasting flame the moment it is activated and with it immortality. But this flame is hard to track even by the most skilled hunters since it is granted the ability to hide itself and thus it's presence," Alastor explained.

"Sounds like a dangerous tool to me," Yuuji commented.

"It is a dangerous tool. I remember reading about it somewhere but there wasn't much information about it since it was rumoured to be a myth," Shana added with a huff. "If this thing actually exists, now that is a scary thought," She shivered at that.

"The power to create and destroy, just like that of a god's," Yuuji felt it quite a terrifying thought.

"To think that Wilhelmina may be withholding information like this," Shana was now angry.

"She may not have been sure of the fact at first either," Alastor defended.

"Maybe but still, why did she have to make a roundabout lie about the fuzetsu that day," Shana huffed.

"Maybe because Carmel san thought it was tedious having to explain something she was uncertain of," Yuuji reasoned.

"I agree," Alastor added.

"Perhaps we should ask her to explain now?" Shana asked. Yuuji nodded in agreement to that. When the three of them sat down to dinner, Shana posed the question.

"Wilhelmina, have you seen Golden before?" Wilhelmina looked blank.

"I have no idea about what you are referring to," She replied nonchalantly.

"Liar," Tiamat chimed in.

"Must you punctuate my sentence with such accusations?" Wilhelmina asked angrily.

"Need not be secretive," Tiamat retorted.

"Wilhelmina Carmel, just what are you hiding?" Alastor asked. She knew she couldn't hide it now since both Denizens had teamed up against her. She let out a sigh.

"I have brushed with him, twice. The first time I ended up in a battle with the Thousand Change who was chasing after him. It was that day when you said you could not sense the fuzetsu which I believe might have belonged to the unknown. If he was Golden, then it would explain why the fuzetsu could not be detected. I had my second brush in with him in China. He was hunting for a particular treasure tool that was hidden within an old lady at the market," Wilhelmina explained.

"Why didn't you just explain it then?" Shana asked.

"Because at the time I did not believe that he was truly the bearer of the Golden Flame since the man himself claimed that Sydonay's accusation might be wrong. I had no concrete proof to say so otherwise."

"You were sure when you bumped into him the second time?" Yuuji asked.

"Yes, because the other mystes that had appeared had claimed it so and the unknown had made no clear denial like he did with Sydonay. It seemed as though he knew this other mystes quite well and vice versa if he were able to make such a sure accusation."

"Acquaintances," Tiamat offered.

"In that case, if this thing truly existed," Alastor started.

"Catastrophe," Tiamat finished.

"I was intending to wait until we get to New York to start researching the matter in detail but I managed to contact the Chanter of Elegies just now and she promised to do it for me and meet up with us in New York. We will teleport there early tomorrow morning," Wilhelmina continued.

"Then I suppose we all get some rest for an early start tomorrow," Yuuji suggested. They all nodded in agreement.

As Wilhelmina put out the light in her room, she wondered what that mystes was truly after, looking for a particular tool and so intent on getting it back. Most would just ignore the loss and run in failure but he wanted it, or rather needed it. Wilhelmina recognized the tool as the Reverse, but for what use could such a powerful mystes need for a tool like that?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry for the late update, I was too busy and I forgot to post... *Sigh, I can't say I'm really proud of this piece of work because I certainly want to write better than this and it was very close to rush work... I really need to sit down and think out my plots properly next time... Xp

AND PLEASE REVIEW, I WANT TO KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD ENOUGH OR NOT AND I WOULD CERTAINLY LIKE TO KNOW IF IT IS AS LIKEABLE AS MICHIRUXRYOSUKE'S STORY SINCE THIS IS PRETTY MUCH HIS IDEA!

I would simply like a clear out opinion, I'll take the good and the bad. Constructive criticism is absolutely welcome! michiruxryosuke, I'll let you review, so long as it is constructive... Just don't ask me questions about the plot, I won't tell...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was six o'clock in the morning and not many people were up and about yet. They walked a distance away from the town before Wilhelmina initiated her teleportation spell. They were on the rooftop of a building in the middle of New York in a flash.

"So nice that you could make it," A voice greeted them warmly.

"Margery san," Yuuji and Shana both said in unison.

"A nice welcome," She added.

"Have you done the research?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Getting straight to business is it. I suppose it must be pretty serious if you're asking me to dig up information on a myth. About that, the information did not reach me before you came, after all, you did ask on such short notice and according to what I've been told, Outlaw is still trying to get used to the computerized way of getting information. Lucky for you, since they're now moving into the modern era, we can get the files not later than ten o'clock," Margery explained, jumping off of Marchosias and joining them on the building.

"I see, forgive me if I have inconvenienced you," Wilhelmina immediately contrite.

"Not really a problem, plus, I missed seeing you guys," The blonde spell caster brushed the apology aside with a smile. "The thing is, I would like to know why the sudden interest in this particular myth," Margery asked. Wilhelmina was about to answer when they heard a cell phone ring. "Ah, must be Outlaw," Picking up the phone and answering it. "Yes, oh, they have the information already? I'll be right there," She hung up and turned to face the group. "Lucky you that someone decided to work up all night to get us the information. They have it right now so, while we're on the way, I expect and explanation," Wilhelmina complied and told Margery everything she knew so far. By the time she was finished, they were in front of Outlaw.

"Hmm, interesting, so if this myth is actually not a myth, well, then we have another big catastrophe on our hands," Margery summed up with a sigh. "And we're not even in Misaki City," She added sarcastically. Marchosias laughed at that.

"It seems as though the maelstrom of trouble follows us like a pack of hounds," He added with a laugh.

"So it seems," Wilhelmina agreed. They walked into the lobby to be greeted by an office clerk.

"Ms Margery Daw?" She asked.

"Yes, that's me. We're here for the information on that myth," The clerk nodded and gestured to follow.

"The officer we put in charge on the matter went home early but someone else offered to get the information for you and stayed back past his working hours to get it. He's already in the briefing room with your information on hand. He will let you know what he's found," The clerk explained as she led them through the halls to the briefing room. She opened the door and ushered them in, closing the door behind them. The officer was sitting in the chair was facing the windows, the files sitting on the table. His chair turned slightly when they entered.

"Please, take a seat. I'm sorry to say that there isn't much information on the myth you're looking into but I'll let you know what I have," Getting out of his chair and greeting them with a warm smile, wearing a white shirt with a black blazer to match his black slacks. Both Shana and Yuuji's jaw went slack.

"Keisaku, is that you?" Margery asked, confused and surprised at the same time.

"Is that how you greet an old friend who digs up information for you?" He asked with a laugh. He was laughing mostly because of the look of surprise that was made obvious on Margery's face.

"It seems that the kid has grown up eh," Marchosias commented with a laugh.

"It's been awhile, I hope you all are in good shape," He replied with a smile. "Now, down to business," Margery forced herself to snap out of her shocked demeanour. Keisaku had changed alright, from head to toe, to the point where he was barely recognizable. They all sat at the table as Keisaku opened the files in front of him.

"From what I've managed to find out, the Golden Flame has several points that I suppose we should all take note of. First, it can conceal its presence. Second, it can give its bearer immortality. Third, it's devastating power to destroy about almost anything. Fourth, the amount of consumption to use its destructive powers is a lot and I mean a heavy amount. That's pretty much it," Keisaku sighed, putting the single sheet of paper back into its folder.

"Well, the first three we are already certain but what about its power to create?" Shana asked.

"Power to create, there was not such statement anywhere," He pondered a moment. "I think maybe that part might have been made up somewhere in the ravages of time," He suggested. "There is no record about any ability to create anything."

"So that part is false," Wilhelmina mused.

"Probably to fool people into thinking that they could become a god," Margery added.

"Its destructive power can be comparable to a god but no ability to create and so thus not a god," Shana offered.

"A misleading piece of information but even that, its destructive power is more than enough a temptation for most," Wilhelmina continued.

"The hunt for great power and everlasting life," Margery contributed.

"Does not make one invincible now, does it?" Marchosias added with a sigh.

"No, but even if the power consumption is great, wouldn't the flame have enough to support that?" Yuuji asked.

"No, it would not. I think I left out the part where it'll start consuming the power of existence of everything nearby just to supply enough to let off even one attack. If the owner cannot supply enough, it will start doing just that as is stated under power consumption," Keisaku explained.

"Limited usage," Tiamat chimed.

"That devastating is it?" Margery mused.

"Wait a minute, there was an incident regarding a huge loss of existence I've read somewhere while I last did research. One entire city was swallowed of its existence but the reason behind it was never found," Wilhelmina dug the recesses of her memory for the information. "I thought it may have been related to the Reiji Maigo at the time but now I am not so sure. Can you possibly dig up the file regarding that incident?" Wilhelmina directed her question at Keisaku.

"Give me a while, I'll see what I can do," He got up and left the room. A few minutes later he came back with a file in hand. "The new system is helpful in finding information faster but we're still working on the numbering system," sitting down and opening the file. "According to this, the city that was razed due to some unknown force was California during the medieval times. About half of it was anyways. It was hard to regain the balance since a lot of existence was wiped out in that single incident. They had to keep watch on the torches for weeks, extending the time limit on some to control the lack of humans in that area until there was enough to knock off any suspicion," He explained. Wilhelmina took the file from him and scanned the details.

"The main source started from," Wilhelmina fumbled with some of the inserted pictures.

"A church, as was found after they repaired the damages. The scene showed one of a wedding ceremony though the groom and two other people were found missing," Keisaku finished.

"Hmm, something like that they would probably have decided it was a minor matter not worth investigating," Margery added.

"Their names are listed under missing. They supposed that they might be the mystes that caused the trouble, used up their existence and disappeared," Keisaku continued.

"Keough Leoheart," Wilhelmina said aloud, looking at the picture of the supposed groom. "He was set to be wed that day," She added somberly, looking at a picture that was clipped together in the file. Was this the face of the man nicknamed Golden? Wilhelmina found him strangely attractive, black hair and red eyes, a strange combination but striking.

"Such is a pitiful thing," Marchosias said sadly.

"If he really is Golden, he must be suffering from loss," Yuuji added.

"But we cannot disclose the other two, Kyrie Cacere and Fenrir Wolfbane," Keisaku shook his head in disagreement.

"The date stated here is long before I met Johan and Pheles, long before the Reiji Maigo was created and so that cancels out the incident's relation to it," Wilhelmina closed the file and handed it back to Keisaku.

"Which leaves a huge opening for it being related to the Golden Flame since it all fits," Margery added. "It all fits really, a lot of power of existence lost that day which made up for the amount needed for the flame's destructive power to function and his disappearance," Quickly summing up.

"Yes, but if that's the case, there should be more known cases, not just one," Yuuji theorized.

"Sakai is right, even though there is a possibility that the bearer might disappear as well does not mean that he actually will since the flame's ability to grant immortality still stands," Keisaku reasoned.

"If that's the case, it means the same person is still running about with the Golden Flame," Alastor suddenly spoke up.

"But even if he is the same person, the fact that the treasure tool is a threat does not decrease," Wilhelmina concluded.

Margery slunk into her seat, "True, we still have to find it."

"But how on earth do you intend to destroy it?" Keisaku inquired.

"We use another treasure tool for that," Wilhelmina answered.

"The Reverse," Tiamat added.

"The tool that can destroy other tools is it," Margery sat up straight at that.

"The second time I brushed into Golden, he was after that particular tool. Perhaps his intentions are now made much clearer," Wilhelmina continued.

"That he intends to destroy the tool within him?" Keisaku asked.

"Precisely," Tiamat replied.

"He's on our side if that's the case," Margery said.

"That should be a good thing, so now what?" Shana asked.

"We get the Reverse back from this Kamaz and we use it to lure Golden out. If that works, we can destroy the tool and it will all be over," Wilhelmina plotted. They all agreed with the plan and concluded their meeting for now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thank you so much to MistyNightmare for you review. Just in case you forgot, I'll say it one more time, I had an issue with page counting when I wrote this story so yes, it definitely explains the short length. Forgive me but this is what I wrote at the time. ^^

Perhaps in future stories I will improve from this bad habit, with great promise I hope. -^^- I will upload the rest of the story for your scrutiny and I do not mind should you wish to continue sending me a PM for a review. I will read and hear what you have to say because I know that I am only a novice writer since I have no actual qualifications. I am still learning and I am glad that you are willing to bear with me and for that I thank you so much.

Enjoy this as much as you can as I had enjoyed it as and when I wrote it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Keisaku had been kind enough to let them all borrow his residence while he finished up work. It was a bachelor's penthouse on the top floor of a three star hotel. He managed to buy it at a cheap price since the last owner made a mess of the place and Keisaku did not want to overspend. He cleaned it up a little and eventually over time, it looked better than when he first arrived. The place was modestly furnished with a cozy atmosphere. The penthouse had three rooms and one master bedroom, two bathrooms and a kitchen.

"All basic necessities are present," Wilhelmina confirmed upon entering one of the bedrooms.

"And he even has a liquor cabinet," Margery added with a smile, immediately indulging herself. Yuuji and Shana gave her weird looks. "What? I'm not allowed to enjoy myself once in awhile?" She asked with a huff.

"No, that's not it because the last time you drank that stuff, you almost," Yuuji clamped a hand over Shana's mouth. If she didn't remember, he saw no reason to remind her.

"Almost what," Margery inquired with a curious eye.

"Almost fell into the toilet bowl. Carmel san had to help you back into the living room," Yuuji quickly amended. Margery frowned at that.

"But Yuuji," Shana grumbled.

"If she doesn't remember, don't remind her," he advised in a hushed tone.

"Still, that won't stop me from drinking," Margery ignored them and poured herself a glass of Brandy. Shana sighed in resignation, Yuuji in relief.

Wilhelmina continued doing her research with the files that Keisaku allowed her to borrow, pondering over theories and possibilities of this and that. She also wondered on how to find Kamaz and retrieve the tool that they could use to lure Golden out. She was quite sure Kamaz was planning to do the same thing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Felix was on the rooftop adjusting his equipment when Kyrie arrived to join him.

"He sent you in to help me?" He asked, tweaking at his sniper rifle.

"Yes, after what happened to Victoria he did not want to take any chances," She replied.

"This Flame Haze is more trouble than she's worth. All I did was look through my scope and watch her for a few minutes to know she was doing research, most probably on Goldie," He added with a snort.

"The very reason we are to take her and her team down. Kleeve is working on the rest, picking up where Victoria left off."

"Fenrir's going to need to resupply us since I'm almost out but I still got enough to take em' all on," Felix said with a laugh.

"I will let him know."

"Like you always do, now, let's get this party started," Felix looked into his scope and aimed his rifle at Wilhelmina who was clearly visible. "Bye bye troublesome," He fired.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Danger," Wilhelmina shot up at Tiamat's warning. She turned when she heard glass shatter, jumping away from the bed. "Bullet," Tiamat added. Wilhelmina looked for the shooter and found him sitting on the opposite building.

"Tch, I missed," Felix grumbled. "Oh well, just play with her a bit for me Kyrie and let me get the job done," He asked.

"As you wish," She was about to activate her powers when she was pushed off the building from behind. She quickly recovered, raising her hand and shooting a cable to the nearest building, swinging safely onto the ground just as a fuzetsu rose above them. "Keough," Kyrie knew it was him. She shot a cable at the same building she fell from and activated the mechanism that elevated her upwards.

Wilhelmina was alert and so was the rest when the fuzetsu went up. She looked out the window and saw the man she assumes is Golden, fighting with someone on the rooftop. She shot out the broken window to reach the building, Shana, Yuuji and Margery behind her.

"Oh shit, reinforcements," Felix was not in a good position. He fired feint shots at Golden, each shot exploding, before turning his guns on Wilhelmina. She immediately shielded herself as soon as he fired, safely ensconcing herself in a shell of ribbons. "Damn ribbons," Reloading and aiming at the approaching trio. "It wouldn't kill you to help me out Kyrie!" Golden paused at the mention of Kyrie's name. Kyrie was almost at the top when Felix called for her. She swung herself upward, kicking Shana in the process, before landing on the rooftop next to Felix. She waved her hand and everything stopped, except her and Golden.

"So, even you're after me?" He growled in anger. "Such is your betrayal. Let me guess, Fenrir is in on it as well?"

"Betrayal, is that what you call allying with your worst enemy to simply make it easier to find you and then help you? It's been a nightmare having to live in his shadow, worrying every waking moment that he might kill us off," Kyrie retorted. She noted her dying flame and downed a vial provided by Fenrir.

"Is that one of Fenrir's?" He asked.

"Yes, he's hiding now because I asked him to. Kamaz made copies of this," Showing him the treasure tool, Reverse. "He meant to fool you into taking one of the fakes which will transport you right in front of his face the moment you touch it. The real one is not with him but with Fenrir but I will find him later, for now, you need a way to lure Kamaz out and finish him," Kyrie continued.

"Are you insane? One touch is all it takes Kyrie," Keough angrily replied.

"The reason I'm giving you this, one of the treasure tools I found over time, it's called the Geist. It will protect you from Kamaz's powers, the reason he hasn't been able to imitate both mine and Fenrir's. He doesn't know it's because of a tool, so don't let him know," Kyrie handed him a black ring.

"Does this actually work?" He asked, doubtful.

"It supposed to protect you from duplicative powers of the sort. I tested it out when Silvia tried to copy my powers, with complete failure. She was using a genuine copy of Kamaz's tool."

"Now there are two of them?" Keough was bewildered.

"Yes, but not for long since Kamaz doesn't like people who can stand up against him," She explained. "Even my life is on a strict timer now," She added somberly. "Now, in order to lure him out," Kyrie shook herself back to reality and pulled out another treasure tool. "I never thought there would be a day that I would actually find a use for this tool," Keough gave her a confused look. The tool looked like a pair of silver bracelets. Kyrie took advantage of his confusion to use the tool, clasping one onto Keough's wrist. She clasped the other on the Flame Haze next to her.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Something to ensure Kamaz can find you easily. You'll find out what it does, eventually. I suggest that you split from these other people the moment I get time moving," Downing another vial. "I have an enormous supply thanks to Fenrir but even with this, it's not enough to take on Kamaz. He knows I'm the largest threat, next to Silvia, and so I'm probably the first to go. Don't bother wasting energy on Felix, he's almost out since Fenrir did not refill all their vials, only half and gave me extra," Walking to stand before Wilhelmina, she snapped her fingers, bringing Wilhelmina out of the stop. "Go now, I will deal with the rest."

"What about Fenrir?" He asked.

"Don't worry about him, he has the Cloak," Keough nodded, grabbing a confused Wilhelmina with him. Kyrie let out a sigh before resuming time and drawing her sword. She met Yuuji's attack head on, a mistake when she realized the weapon he was using. He activated the trigger and Kyrie found herself cut in several places. She stumbled backwards, barely managing to block a strike from Shana which pushed her off the building once again. She shot her cable to nearest building and swung into the shadows, her cuts stinging when brushed against air.

"Kyrie, what the hell are you doing?" Felix was mad. He fired more shots even though he knew he was running low on existence. He opened a vial only to find it empty, as well as the rest. "To hell and damnation Fenrir, you bloody traitor!" Felix cursed. He tried to run but Margery finished him off easily.

"This is easy pickings," She commented dryly. "Where is the other mystes," She wondered.

"Probably chickened off," Marchosias added.

"Wilhelmina's missing!" Shana finally realized.

"She was supposed to be right there," Yuuji added, confused.

"People don't just up and vanish from where they were standing one second ago," Margery said with a frown. "I'll clean up this mess and we'll start looking for her," Shana and Yuuji nodded in agreement.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kyrie stumbled through the huge mansion they took as a hideout, her cuts stinging. She was almost to Kamaz's chamber when she bumped into the man himself.

"Kyrie, what happened?" He asked, faking concern.

"We were outmatched the moment Felix missed the shot. He got nailed," Kyrie explained.

"Well, I can't blame you since your powers only allow you to transport short distances to make swift attacks," He said with a sigh. Yes, she lied about her powers to Kamaz, her ability making it so much easier to support that little fib. "Inability to fly makes that feat harder, but Felix was weak, as was Victoria. You my dear are the strongest and have endured much since you joined me and that is why," Kyrie did not see it coming. "You have to go," He said with a smile, withdrawing his dagger from her as she collapsed to the floor. "It's such a pity a pretty gal like you had to be so good a survivalist," Walking past her corpse into his room.

"Babe, was that Kyrie?" Silvia asked upon his entry.

"Yes, she and Felix failed. I sent her to clean herself up," Knowing full well the latter statement was a lie. Silvia snaked her arms around his neck as Kamaz pulled her close, causing her to giggle girlishly. "Let's make this moment last forever," He suggested.

"Of course baby, anything," She replied with a giggle. Kamaz pressed his lips to hers and Silvia willingly accepted. He silently stabbed her from behind and let her body slide to the floor.

"It was nice while it lasted sweet cheeks," He bid, leaving the room. "But there is no place in this world for the both of us," Kamaz caught Kleeve standing at the end of the hall, probably shocked to see Kyrie's body on the floor. "Don't run now Kleeve, I just want to make the bond we share everlasting," Kamaz greeted with a sickly smile. Kleeve tried to run but Kamaz was faster, throwing his dagger and getting Kleeve in the leg.

"Argh, Kamaz, please don't!" He begged.

"Why so afraid, you are about to enter a world of happiness," Kamaz pulled his dagger out from Kleeve's leg and stabbed him in the heart. He then stood up, laughing. "This time, no one will fail, do you hear me Goldie! I will get you!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ok Mistym just as you requested ~ here is the next chapter and i post it as so just to leave the readers in anticipation... Somewhat... Anyways, enjoy... I hope it's not too bad and at least it'll give you something to think about for awhile ~


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Long after Kamaz had left, Kyrie dragged herself all the way to the basement where she had hidden the Denizen she would make a contract with. The jade green flame burned steadily on a huge pedestal.

"Hurry, your time is running low," The Denizen called out.

"I know, he caught me off guard," Kyrie replied, panting, covered in sweat and blood. She climbed onto the pedestal and stood up as straight as possible as the flames around her conflagrated.

"Do you, Kyrie Cacere empty yourself to become my shell?" The Denizen initiated the process.

"Yes," Pulling out the bracelet that was the Distort from her body and clasped it onto her wrist.

"Then we shall become one. Choose the object in which I am to take form."

"You will be the ring that will remind me of my contract."

"Very well then," The flames dissipated and formed a small jade ring around her finger. Kyrie was now attached to the Creator of Weapons, Jade as the Warrior of a Thousand Weapons. "Heal," Kyrie was immediately relieved of her pain.

"I never thought this day would come so soon, Jade," Kyrie plainly commented, getting off the pedestal and leaning against the nearest wall, sliding to the floor in exhaustion.

"We can hardly ever be able to know what to expect," Jade replied.

"I'm going to rest a while. Wake me when it's morning," Kyrie said, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"Good night, my dear."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wilhelmina wanted to scream but it was beneath her. She considered the option of attacking but his tight squeeze meant that she shouldn't attempt to do so.

"Would you at least let me know what is going on?" She asked in an irritable tone.

"I will explain as soon as we clear the city borders. I want to be out of New York before Kamaz or your friends get to us," He replied, clearly just as irritated.

"It would be easier if you put me down," Wilhelmina argued. Keough figured she could run on her own, but he did not expect it to be in a different direction. He was about to curse when he saw the bracelet Kyrie put on his wrist start to glow. A second later, Wilhelmina was beside him, bewilderment written all over her face.

"Well, no point in running in the opposite direction now, is there?" He asked, hiding his urge to laugh. So this is what Kyrie had given him, smart girl. "Now let's get moving. I want to be clear of here before sun down," Gesturing to follow. Wilhelmina had no choice but to oblige.

They passed over the border into Pennsylvania. They rented a single room at a motel to stay the night. Keough took no notice of Wilhelmina and started discarding his clothing onto a nearby chair. Left in his pants, he went into the bathroom for a shower.

"Discourteous," Tiamat commented.

"I think I have gotten accustomed to that," Wilhelmina replied, moving to sit at the edge of the bed.

A few minutes later, he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and Wilhelmina got her first real look at the mysterious Golden. Unlike Merihim, he was slightly taller, his shoulders broad and his body lined with thick muscle. Where Merihim was very fair, he was slightly tanned, his eyes a sharp red colour and his hair jet black, recognizing these features as the one belonging to the Keough she saw in the files. He reeked of raw masculinity. She couldn't help but stare because it was the first time she had ever met someone like him, who had such a build in which Merihim paled in comparison to. She shook her head and brought her focus back to the current matter.

"You promised me an explanation," He looked at her, giving her his full attention. His eyes were cold and unfeeling; his lips were set in a tight line.

"Simply put, you are to make me easier to track. The plan is to get Kamaz to find me so I can take him down and with you attached to me, he can do that easily," His explained, his voice deep. It spoke the word masculine.

"I see, but you do realize the danger you are putting yourself in?" Wilhelmina stated a clear fact.

"I know, that is why I have this," Showing her the black ring Kyrie had given him.

"That is," Wilhelmina immediately recognized the tool.

"The Geist, it will defend me from duplicative powers or any illusionary effect," He finished. "I have no worries about taking him on now. Go get your rest. We're leaving early in the morning. I want to be on the move before Kamaz can catch up," He put on his shirt and slipped on his pants before dropping the towel.

"But if you want him to find you, would it not be better to stay in one spot?" She asked, confused with his plan of action.

"I want to give Kamaz the chase of a lifetime, something worthwhile, before I crush him," He lied. He did not want Wilhelmina to know he was buying Kyrie time, she didn't need to know and it was not necessary. Wilhelmina pushed her doubts aside and accepted his explanation.

"If that is what you want, since we are both aiming for the same thing, I will not deny you your satisfaction," Moving to sit on the chair near the window.

"Are you not going to sleep?" He asked.

"I am," Wilhelmina saw the look of disbelief flash in his eyes briefly before disappearing as he resumed his cold demeanour.

"If that is what you want," Heading to the bed and pulling up the covers and slipping onto the bed, his back facing her. "Wake me up if I oversleep," After that, there was nothing but the sounds of the crickets to fill the silence.

Wilhelmina could not sleep and ended up spending the entirety of the night staring at his back. Here she thought, as a Flame Haze, she could not have dreams, the theory proven wrong when she started phasing out. Her imagination getting the better of her, most of them embarrassing and some were just wishful thinking. She had mentally scolded herself again and again, yet repeating the process every time she thought of him.

"Tiresome," Tiamat chimed.

"I do not want any comments from you," Wilhelmina shot back, standing up and walking to the side of the bed. She looked at him and what she saw made her heart skip a beat. The man she saw last night, cold and unbending, looked completely defenseless in sleep. His lips that were set in a tight line looked soft and full. When she turned her attention to his chest, she had the sudden urge to touch him, wondering if he had smooth skin, to trace the contours of his muscles.

"Focus," Tiamat reminded.

"Pardon my asking, are you telling me that or are you telling yourself that?" Wilhelmina asked, her own face darkening slightly.

"Shameless," Tiamat commented.

"You have even less shame than I," Wilhelmina shot back. She put her hand on his shoulder, lightly brushing against his skin and clasping her hand down, she could feel thick muscle beneath her palm as she shook him lightly. "Wake up," She called. She jumped when he put his hand on hers, dragging it to his face.

"Just a few more minutes," He grumbled, his breath blowing into the palm of her hand. Wilhelmina felt her insides burn.

"Wake up," She tried again, trying to tug her hand free.

"Selena, it's too early," He said with a growl, suddenly biting her hand. Wilhelmina bit down on a yelp.

"Change of tactics," Tiamat offered. Wilhelmina quickly agreed and slapped him across the face. Keough jolted upright, Wilhelmina's hand in his.

"Now, if you would kindly release me," She demanded in kind. The look she gave him could have frozen someone. Realizing he was holding onto her hand, he let her go.

"I truly apologize for that," Turning the full blast of his cold demeanour toward Wilhelmina. He got out of bed and started donning his gear, once again hiding everything from plain view. Wilhelmina pondered the name he called her earlier. Perhaps it was the name of his bride. It stung to be called the name of another, especially since the person held a high post in his heart. They walked in silence as they continued west awaiting Kamaz's appearance.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This is only something like a little catch up chapter... bear with the slowness of the story... hahahahah...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Shana, Yuuji and Margery had given up their search by evening. Shana and Yuuji planned to leave in the morning and search elsewhere. They were worried something bad had happened to Wilhelmina. Margery was not following them since she still had some business to take care of in New York. She promised she would catch up after she was done. The pair went to sleep early while the Chanter of Elegies sat up drinking until she passed out. Keisaku then came home. For the first time in three days, he could come home. He had been at work, doing late hours because everyone had to pitch in and help with the new filing and numbering system as well as documenting all the data within the computers which then can be connected to the server and sent all over the world. Yes, it had been nutty these past few days. He walked past the couch and saw Margery sleeping there with a smile on her face, Marchosias on the table.

"Finally come home eh," The book greeted.

"Work has me chained to my desk daily, but I don't complain since it was what I wanted," He replied, walking into the master bedroom. He pulled the comforter off and came back out. He draped it over Margery's sleeping form.

"Hey, when are you going to come clean with yourself?" The book asked.

"You should know why I can't do that Marchosias," Keisaku replied with a sigh. "Knowing the way I feel about her, she will suffer being constantly reminded of how little time I have. I can't burden her with my feelings, being selfish just because I wanted her to know. She would feel guilty at not being able to return them after I've gone from the world," He explained somberly as he went to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Scotch. He sat on the couch opposite Margery and poured himself a glass, downing it and repeating the process.

"You really have grown up kid," Marchosias sighed. "I preferred it when you were still naïve," He added with a laugh.

"I have to grow up sometime Marchosias, I'm not getting younger, nor am I staying young like Margery," Marchosias immediately felt contrite.

"Why not become like one of us?" He asked.

"Then Margery will be angry. She refused to take Eita and me the first time, what makes you think she will agree the second time?" Keisaku reminisced back to that time. How those days had come and gone so quickly. "It's better this way Marchosias, better that she didn't know."

"What if she feels the same?" Marchosias admitted, to himself at least, that he had grown fond of Keisaku and the thought of losing someone like him burned his heart, even for a Denizen like himself.

"Then she would feel even worse. The consequences are far larger than the gains," Keisaku looked at the glass of scotch in his hand. He put it down, got up and headed to his room. "I don't want you telling Margery about this. Just leave it as it is. Good night Marchosias," Closing his room door. Keisaku lay down on his bed, letting his heart ache, he went to sleep.

"Good night kid," Marchosias replied to the closed door with a sigh.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It's not morning my dear but you've slept long enough," Jade called. Kyrie groaned and tried to move herself. The muscle ache from yesterday's activities was painful. She dragged herself to stand and started walking back up to her room. She stripped herself, took a shower and stepped into a fresh change of clothes.

"We have to start looking for Fenrir," Kyrie informed her Denizen while she packed a light travelling bag.

"And how are we to do that when he has the Cloak on him?" She asked.

"He already decided where he was going. He merely had to let me know," Kyrie explained.

"A stellar plan, you're sure he's still in the same place?"

"There is no way Kamaz or anyone could find him. There is no tool to track down the Cloak since it hides its own presence as well as the presence of its user," Kyrie zipped up her bag and started walking out of the room.

"And so where is your man hiding?" Jade asked. Kyrie's face darkened at that.

"Call him whatever you wish," Kyrie said angrily, though she really wasn't, as she exited the building and headed for the nearest town in search of transport. "According to what he told me, he's far west of here," Checking the map she had. "We'll need to take a plane."

"Then let us go straight ahead," Jade encouraged.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was not the first time Kamaz had been here. In fact, it was his fifth. Dealings with the Bal Masque had always been profitable and so it was not a contact he would dispose of. He entered the hall and into the main room where the three head members of the Bal Masque awaited him. At the head of the table was Master Throne, Hecate. Beside her were Thousand Change, Sydonay, and Judge of Paradoxes, Bel Peol. Ungula Tarantula, Fecor, was also present, standing beside Bel Peol.

"How nice to see you again, Kamaz," Bel Peol greeted with a smile.

"It is always a pleasure," Kamaz returned the greeting in kind.

"What brings you back here, mystes?" Sydonay asked, irritated.

"Don't take your anger out on him Sydonay, it was not his fault you lost track of Golden and the Reiji Maigo," Bel Peol warned with a smile, turning her attention back to Kamaz.

"As you can see, my right hand men are not with me this time, great mistress. I've handily disposed of them since I did not see them fit for the task and I imagine future betrayals," Kamaz replied with a smile.

"So you took my advice, wonderful. You shall join us then in our search?" She asked, extending an invitation.

"Of course, how can I refuse such a tempting offer?"

"How flattering," She waved her hand as if in a signal to someone, "Sabrac, you may join us," She called.

"You have something new for me?" He asked, walking out of the shadows.

"Yes, search for Golden, I believe Hecate has found an interesting way to track him down," She commanded.

"He is with the Manipulator of Objects. They are heading west," Hecate spoke in her soft voice.

"Interesting," Sabrac was pleased.

"You know what to do. You may kill them both but bring back the tool," Bel Peol rejoined.

"Ah, but mistress, there is something you should know. The Golden Flame needs something to satiate its lack of power of existence to launch even one small attack," Kamaz spoke up.

"Why is that?" Bel Peol was intrigued with the amount of information Kamaz provided.

"You see, it may grant its user immortality like a Flame Haze but it does not have the power of existence like one, but even that is not enough," Kamaz explained. "I've seen its destructive powers once before, firsthand of course."

"Interesting, would a Denizen's be enough?" She asked.

"It would, but it won't reproduce itself now would it?" He replied with a question.

"Ah, I see need for the Reiji Maigo after all," Bel Peol laughed. "We shall get it later since I doubt he would be that hard to find. Right now, allow us to worry about catching Golden first."

"Of course mistress," Kamaz bowed humbly. Sabrac took his leave in order to make time and catch up with his nemesis. "Don't worry Goldie, just a little longer and you will be mine," Kamaz chuckled to himself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

UP ONE! sorta... Xp i feel so old at this moment for some unknown reason... ==


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Keough found the matter disturbing. It annoyed him that he even had a dream about Selena. It killed him when he is reminded of the incident where he mistook the Flame Haze as Selena. That embarrassment was equivalent to a good beating. It was not as if he saw anything wrong with her, Wilhelmina looked fine and acted normally, nothing wrong there. He should have gotten over his guilt by now, but he knew he wasn't. By God, it was hundreds of years ago! Suppose that the best way was to find another girl but he didn't know his search was going to take him this long, a time he thought, or felt, was forever. Kamaz had not made things easy over the years either, slowing him down and tiring him out. He'd gotten used to it now but it was still tiresome.

He just wanted it to end, enough with the 'I want to rewrite the world' plan. Keough knew what he was doing was to keep balance and that a tool like this should never exist, he learnt his lesson well enough but Kamaz did not. Was it wishful thinking to want a normal life again? Could he not pretend to be normal, get married and have kids like a normal person? Yes, it was wishful thinking. He didn't need anyone anymore, couldn't get close to them because if he lost them, he would suffer. At least it was just a little while more and then his pain will disappear.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wilhelmina had dozens of questions she wanted to ask him, but considering his demeanour, she doubted he would want to answer them. She had ascertained that he was the groom that day the incident happened, she wanted to know how and it started and why it ended that way. She also had the urge to ask him about the person he called Selena and if she was the bride that day, his most precious person? Now that thought stung. Wilhelmina only knew how it felt to have something dear to her, but she never understood what it felt to be treasured. She knew Shana treasured her and loved her but it didn't feel the same, it wasn't the same. Curse Merihim for his foolishness, she hated him for that and she still did. It bothered her whenever she was reminded of him, the fact that she still thought of him irritated her, thoughts of what could have been. So naïve she must have been and childish of her to even still have dream like thoughts such as those.

Wilhelmina walked in silence, her head filled with questions, memories she didn't want to remember, worries, dreams and wishes. All of these things pervaded her thoughts. She knew what Tiamat had been trying to do, purposely talking more often and picking a fight to provoke her to release her anger. Even so, good will or not, Wilhelmina did not feel like confiding in her Denizen, but she knew that keeping everything bottled up was not going to make things any better. She snapped back to reality when he spoke.

"We are stopping here for the night," Wilhelmina had not realized how far they had walked since she was too busy attending to her thoughts. "We will rent one room like always to save cost," He added, walking into the hotel. It was not high class but it had all the basic necessities.

The moment he got into the room, Keough dumped his duffel on the bed and went to take a shower. This time the room had two beds, satisfactory enough. Wilhelmina supposed it was due to last time, having only one bed. He probably felt guilty and ever since then he always made sure there were two beds. Wilhelmina opened her huge green travelling bag, conveniently materialized when needed. She had made sure to stock up on food along the way but because they did not have the leisure of time on their hands, Wilhelmina reverted back to instant food. She only hoped her cooking skills would not rust, that she worried about. She took out two cups of instant noodles and poured hot water into both. By the time Keough came out, the food was ready. Wilhelmina silently offered one to him and started on hers.

"Thank you," He said, moving to his side of the room. Wilhelmina started at that, looking at him only to find his back to her. That was the first time he'd said anything to her, not including the times when he informed her of their place of accommodation.

"You are welcome," She replied, turning back to her food when he did not show any signs of acknowledging it. What a hateful person, such quick changes of moods, or in this case, manners. Wilhelmina noted that she should not bother replying in future since he was not going to acknowledge it. While she was cleaning up after eating, Keough suddenly spoke up again.

"Aren't you curious? I was quite certain you had questions about me," Wilhelmina was startled.

"I did not think you would have answered them," She replied coolly.

"I see, but then again, knowing me won't make any difference since I'm about to die sometime soon," He added cynically.

"I already know who you are," She stated, just to, maybe, make him feel better.

"Really, then let's hear what you know about me," He gave her his full attention, she could see it in his eyes. His cold, unnerving gaze made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Your name is Keough Leoheart and the day you were to be married a wipeout of existence on a large scale happened. That is all I know," Wilhelmina faced him, stating everything as a fact.

"I suppose you don't have any other questions at that rate," Satisfied, he was about to turn his back on her.

"Are you not the least bit curious about my name?" She had to ask.

"Foolish," Tiamat commented in a hushed tone.

"No, I don't bother," He replied. Wilhelmina felt slightly hurt by that but pushed the matter aside and ignored him. They went to bed in silence.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Keough felt he should hit himself in the head. When had he become so rude? Was it because of the many years he had been through, facing Denizen, Flame Haze and Mystes who had one same goal? He was sick of them, trusted none of them and therefore gave them no respect. Anyhow, this Flame Haze did not deserve that kind of treatment even though she was given no choice but to be his bait. Even so, she had not once tried to attack him or attempt to take the Golden Flame. She was a good Flame Haze and deserved at least some respect but old habits die hard.

He cursed himself for not being courteous enough and felt deserved of a good whack in the head when the words slipped past his lips. The look of anger and hurt flashed in her eyes for a good second before it vanished under her mask of indifference. He couldn't blame her but she was good at hiding her feelings as he was. She pretended to be blank half the time, playing the fool when behind that was anything but what she appeared to be. He was no different in that aspect, hiding his pain and loneliness behind an icy stare, immediately stamping down on any efforts of approach. Keough sighed to himself silently. If this is the way he was going to end up spending what may be his last few days, weeks, months, he would surely die alone but it was nothing short of what he deserved for taking all those lives that day. He didn't want Kyrie and Fenrir sharing his pain, they deserved better than that. What more, he had doubted their friendship, the promise they made. He felt guilty, he felt ill to have even thought that they had betrayed him. Tonight he expected to have some unpleasant dreams.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

ok... slow progress here... but we'll get somewhere... sooner or later... =='


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Though he was in the countryside, a peaceful place in the middle of nowhere, he did not feel the least bit comfortable. He was worried as hell. While Kamaz was still alive anything could happen. Even so, he was worried for both his friends, worried the plan would fail, that Kyrie might be hurt badly, maybe even dead. He kept his faith in her but he still had doubts. She had made him promise that he would make the contract the moment he was safely away. He did as he promised, tying himself to the Ice King, Cielo as the Snowy Haze. He knew he was safe, wearing the Cloak, the ring on his hand, wherever he went, but it was not what he wanted. He wanted Kyrie to be safe, needed to know she was alright.

He had spent most of his days worrying, wondering and then angrily cursing himself for not doing anything. He would go back after her but if he moved, Kyrie would have no way of knowing where he was. So in the end, he painfully waited for her arrival. He lay in the middle of the grassy field, staring into the sky, his mind filled with painful and scary thoughts that he did not hear the footsteps that slowly approached him.

"May I join you?" A deep feminine voice interrupted his thoughts. Fenrir immediately shot upward to face the owner of the voice. Kyrie was smiling at him as she sat down beside him. Fenrir gathered her into his arms for a tight hug. He'd been worrying day and night and finally, here she was.

"God, you have no idea what kind of torture I've been through," He choked out. Kyrie smiled softly as she comforted him, her hand stroking his hair.

"I know, you miss me like hell and worried day and night," She offered with a small laugh. Fenrir pulled back so that he could look into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't you dare make me worry like that again," He mockingly scolded.

Kyrie smiled, "I won't," she replied. "Getting down to business, we have to catch up with Keough."

"How do we track down an untraceable person?" Fenrir asked with a laugh.

"Everything went according to plan and as expected, everyone except us is dead. I've managed to attach a Flame Haze to him, so tracking Keough down should not be a problem. He's heading down into Asia after he's finished trekking the US, outrunning Kamaz," Kyrie explained, leaning into Fenrir's arms.

"Going to give the man the chase of his life now isn't he?" Fenrir chuckled. "Well, we can't blame him after all that Kamaz has done, can we?"

"No, we can't," She replied with a shake of her head.

"Shall we get going then?" He asked. Kyrie nodded and stood up, assisting Fenrir. As she pulled him up, she closed the distance between them and kissed him softly on the lips.

"That was for waiting for me," She said, walking away, pulling him with her. Fenrir chuckled as he followed her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Kamaz laughed, so loud that it echoed in the almost empty palace. Golden was baiting him in for destruction. He could easily get his prize but his remaining henchmen, now traitor, Fenrir, was still on the loose and much more of a threat. His little Golden can hang around and wait for Sabrac while he was going to chase after Fenrir. He had no idea where his little chicken had run off to but he had an idea. Fenrir once talked about a peaceful meadow he'd once been to when he was a young boy. He loved that place as it was peaceful and quiet. Kamaz found it easily and was surprised to find Kyrie still alive and that the two of them were conspirators. He laughed again.

"It seems I didn't kill you off properly but this time I will make sure of it," He raised his hand in the air as he created a fuzetsu.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Fenrir and Kyrie paused in their step as a fuzetsu rose up above them. "Shit, we've been found," Kyrie hissed.

"He may have been tracking you," Fenrir said, taking a step back.

"No, he can't have since he thought I was dead, personally stabbing me but his aim was slightly off because I moved," Kyrie explained.

"He did what?" Fenrir shouted angrily.

"How nice to see you again though I didn't know the two of you were that close since Kyrie is very much comparable to an ice cube," Kamaz greeted with a laugh. Kyrie was planning to stop time, no longer restricted by the lack of existence as before. "Don't bother using the Distort on me, I have a counter, very much thanks to Silvia for that. You thought I didn't know now didn't you?" Kamaz warned, laughing. Kyrie had to rethink her options.

"Don't bother, I'll take him on," Fenrir pulled Kyrie behind him.

"Oh really, then let's have a contest of strength, shall we?" Kamaz plainly invited. The necklace around his neck glowed as his anger peaked.

"Do not act rashly Fenrir, we don't want any mistakes," Cielo advised. Kamaz laughed and Fenrir charged. Kyrie sat there waiting.

"Should we form a plan of attack?" Jade asked.

"Yes, we support him. Ready my bow and arrows," Kyrie commanded. Suddenly a bow and arrow appeared in her hand. She lined it up and prepared to shoot.

"May I suggest using swords?" Jade offered.

"Not a bad idea, let me practice first," Kyrie replied, charging the arrow with magic. Fenrir formed a stake out of ice. Kamaz, still using Wilhelmina's powers did the same and threw several long stakes at Fenrir who dodged, returning fire with several of his own.

When he closed in, Fenrir formed a sword as Kamaz resorted to throwing a volley of ribbons at Fenrir who cut them down. Kyrie shot her arrow the moment Kamaz jumped, grazing his shoulder and drawing blood. Kamaz did a flip as a sword flew past him, several more heading his way. Kyrie was shooting whatever Jade felt like providing and her Denizen was having fun making the best swords she knew of. Kyrie jumped out of the way when Kamaz retaliated, materializing several daggers and throwing it at his direction. Kamaz tried to dodge them but with a snap of her fingers, the daggers exploded when she felt they were close enough to the target. Fenrir took the opportunity and showered sharp icicles down on Kamaz from above. Kamaz shot out of the way, his right arm bleeding. He had used his right hand to defend himself, letting it take the impact of the blast. He also earned himself several cuts from the icicles. Kamaz was at a disadvantage since he was not very familiar with using ribbons and he was not very creative.

"It was nice to know you two have gotten stronger but until next time lovebirds," Disappearing in a shroud of ribbons. Fenrir stabilized the fuzetsu in a rush as Kyrie fixed up the mess.

"It seems that we have displayed our powers more than enough to scare him off," Fenrir commented as he released the fuzetsu.

"He was at a disadvantage because there are no buildings about and he has no actual Denizen to guide him or suggest to him new tactics. He also has no imagination which is essential to surviving when using a specific kind of power," Kyrie added.

"He only knows how to destroy but that ability he copied is a little hard to use and takes a bit of practice," Taking Kyrie's hand and walking in the direction of his little cottage.

"Yes, I think I know where he got them from. The Flame Haze I attached to Keough has those abilities and he probably copied them. She showed more skill than what I saw Kamaz show," She mused.

"Years of experience," Fenrir offered with a laugh. They took their time but when they started moving in search of Keough, they hastened their pace.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

From this point onwards, note that I will be hopping from neither here nor there and there will be some chapters with no Wilhelmina in it... XD

Give and take a little for other story lines for more content, something like that...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Margery awoke with a nasty hangover. She had to finish up some business and so she left after taking some aspirin. She returned after her little meeting with an acquaintance. She was about to take out a new bottle of wine and start drinking again when Keisaku came out of his room. He was topless, showing off the muscles he had worked hard to build. Margery was openly staring, not a word out of her mouth.

Marchosias laughed, "You've really changed a lot kid," saying the same thing he had said since meeting up with Keisaku.

Keisaku chuckled, "Well, you can say that now since you haven't seen me in a long time. Speaking of which, whenever you were in Misaki City, why didn't you come around to visit?" Margery was stunned back into reality.

"I was in a rush to finish something up so I had to cut short on visits," She hastily replied. Marchosias laughed.

"You're a bad liar," Margery hit him.

"Shut up," She hissed, turning back to Keisaku only to see a sad smile on his face as he sighed.

"I see, you forgot. It's forgivable since it's you," Keisaku forced a smile, heading into the bathroom. Margery stared at the closed door, feeling guilty. Marchosias sighed heavily.

"I did remind you to visit," It sounded almost like a scolding. Margery ignored him, staring at the wine bottle in her hand.

She had been selfish, always, and had never thought about others, never cared. Ever since she started spending more time with Shana, Yuuji, Wilhelmina and Keisaku, she started being protective, worrying a little now and then wondering if everyone was alright. She was never always sure what was on Keisaku's mind, his determination stemming from somewhere or something but she could never be sure. She knew it was for her but why? What did she mean to him? She tried to read him over the time they were together while he was still schooling but whenever she thought she had him figured out he threw in something new and surprised her. After that she would be back at square one. It was confusing, wondering what was on his mind. He made it clear he wanted to do something to help protect the balance of the world like Yuuji and that she had something to do with it but what?

"Oi, did you hear me?" Marchosias asked. He knew he shouldn't tell since it was Keisaku's wish and he understood clearly why he couldn't tell her. The boy had grown up and taken the time to think things over, think about his feelings for Margery. The conclusion, though sad, was selfless to make sure she wouldn't get hurt, knowing full well the pain he would cause her should he decide he wanted to be selfish and let her know. Marcosias sighed again. Maybe it was best he let Keisaku deal with it since it was what the boy wanted. "Forget it, you're not going to understand my dense drinker, Margery Daw," He added.

"If you have something to say spit it out Marco," Margery said harshly.

"I wish I could tell you but I made a promise," Going on the defence.

"It won't kill to break a promise," Margery was curious.

"No, it won't kill, it will hurt, forever," He warned, trying to put Margery's sudden interest off. She was taken aback at the reply. Since when was Marchosias like that?

"Usually you wouldn't bother," She was poking the fire alright.

"Yes, but I make an exception for this," He replied a bit more firmly. There was no maybe, he couldn't tell her, he had to honour what Keisaku felt was right and let the boy decide for himself what he wanted to do.

"Suit yourself," She was boiling with curiosity. Marchosias was always the sort to speak his mind, tell everything and anything without any hesitance but this time, it was as though he were trying to defend something or someone. She could feel he had a dozen of things to tell her, if his heavy sighs were of any indication. Keisaku came out of the bathroom, almost fully dressed, merely lacking his blazer. He used the towel to dry his hair while he headed into his room to take his coat and bag.

"I'm going off. It doesn't matter if you leave a mess, I'll be back to clean it up," He said to Margery as he came out of his room, heading to the front door. "You're going after Shana and Sakai today right?" He asked.

"Yes," She replied, facing Keisaku who was already halfway out the door.

"Well, I'll see you around, remember to visit me next time you're in New York alright," He bade her goodbye with a smile that only Marchosias could tell was forced. Keisaku closed the door and left, Marchosias barely holding back another sigh when Margery poured herself a glass of wine. She was as dense as a rock but better that than if she knew.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Kamaz had retreated back to the palace but he was seething in anger. He was not used to his current set of powers and that cost him dearly. He had to stop the both of them since the Reverse he took from Kyrie's so called dead body was the fake piece. Fenrir probably had the real one the entire time. He needed to get it back before they gave it over to Golden. He needed to borrow a set of powers that were stronger and so he approached Sydonay.

"We seem to have a problem," Kamaz stated, closing the distance between him and the shape shifter.

"And what is that?" He asked curiously.

"My ex henchmen, now traitors, have the Reverse and are probably siding with Golden and would hand him the treasure tool once they find him. If he destroys the tool its game over for us," Kamaz explained. Sydonay took his explanation seriously.

"So you want me to help you kill them?" He asked, his lips curving into a smile.

"Yes, I hope you would not mind me borrowing your powers a little bit? It seems my current set of powers are not enough to defeat them since they've made contracts and became Flame Haze," Kamaz added with a smile of his own.

"No, I don't think I would mind just this once, but such treachery," Sydonay mockingly sympathized with a laugh.

"Indeed, it wounds me," Kamaz humoured him.

"Very well, I will help you since they deserve the punishment," Laughing he allowed Kamaz to touch him. The sudden flow of power overwhelmed Kamaz. He wondered if he could feel the same way, only better when he got his hands on Golden. He felt giddy already.

"This time I won't lose," Kamaz said to no one in particular with a wicked snicker.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shana and Yuuji felt weird. There was something amiss. They had gone on for weeks, searching for Wilhelmina, expecting to be attacked at any moment but for some unknown reason, they haven't been chased after by the Bal Masque, had nothing to worry about other than Rinne. It was worrying in a way, yet relieving or just confusing.

"I don't get it, why haven't the Bal Masque shown any signs of coming after you? Could they be planning something massive again?" Shana mused.

"But even then they would at least show signs that they were planning something, however small but there haven't been any incidents or Denizen that are related to the Bal Masque," Yuuji clarified.

"Even then it is somewhat unsettling," Alastor added.

"The fact that they have probably given up the chase sounds almost nice but worrying all the same. I wonder if Wilhelmina is alright," Shana wondered with a sigh.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kyrie and Fenrir felt they were closing in on Keough, Wilhelmina being an obvious enough signal for tracking. They were currently in Canada, Keough nearby. He was still in US if they were right. Fenrir was getting funny ideas and Kyrie did not want to know any of them.

"Why not a short honeymoon-like vacation?" He asked with a smile.

"How can you even be thinking about such things when Kamaz is probably planning his revenge? He's most likely gone to copy someone else's powers since he lacks his own ingenuity," Kyrie scolded. Fenrir sighed, taking her hand in his.

"Can we at least enjoy whatever we can while we're here?" He wanted at least that much. Kyrie looked conflicted, eventually letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, we can enjoy the food and scenery but until everything is over, our little entourage will have to wait," She declared with a blush. She was still new to this and so it was somewhat embarrassing, still. Fenrir kissed her on the cheek as a thank you. However, their happy moment was cut short with the appearance of a fuzetsu.

"How cute, too bad it can't last," Kamaz mocked, Sydonay standing beside him. Kyrie and Fenrir immediately went on the defensive.

"Be careful, the Thousand Change is very powerful. Kamaz most probably copied his powers," Jade warned.

"It is only logical that he would do so," Cielo added. "This will be a tough battle but I suggest that you take on Kamaz and wound him badly since he lacks the ability to quickly adapt and only knows how to use brute force," He continued, directing the advice to Fenrir who nodded in compliance.

"You, my dear, should try taking on the real thing. He is difficult so allow me to guide you," Jade offered.

"It would be my pleasure," Kyrie welcomed the help.

"Be prepared to be bruised badly my dear," Jade warned pitifully. Kyrie and Fenrir got serious, dropping into their battle stance.

"This time I won't lose, for sure," Kamaz laughed as he and Sydonay pulled out the same weapon, using the same tactic.

"The best way would probably be to scratch them little by little and play this game strategically," Fenrir suggested.

"But we can always narrow down the battlefield but sadly Distort only works for a short amount of time on Denizen. Want to risk trying?" Kyrie offered.

"If you can stun him for awhile, every once in a bit, we can team up on Kamaz and take him out first then we focus on the Thousand Change," Kyrie nodded.

"But we cannot hurt anyone who is stopped by Distort, a condition," Kyrie reminded. Fenrir nodded in understanding. "If we hit him before the time is up, we will end up setting him loose."

"I remember that one," He was the one who made that slight mistake when they were facing a Rinne once.

"Planning on something kiddies? I doubt your tricks will work this time," Kamaz laughed, attacking, Sydonay just behind him. They dodged the attack, Fenrir twisting around and throwing a long icy stake at Kamaz. Upon landing, he threw some more, Kamaz smashing each one and closing in. He lifted his weapon to strike but had to jump back when a volley of swords shot past him. Kyrie was going on the offensive as Fenrir took the rear. She pulled out two long swords out of nowhere and frontally charged Kamaz, holding him back. He knew he was no match for her sword skills. Her strikes were fast and powerful, not giving Kamaz any time to turn tables.

"My dear, you need to step back," Jade warned, letting her know that Sydonay would be coming about soon. She retreated suddenly, Kamaz deciding to take the opportunity to strike. He paid dearly for his rash actions when Fenrir's shower of icicles rained down on him to protect Kyrie upon her retreat.

Sydonay shot at Kyrie who blocked, the force of his attack pushing her back. She managed to disengage, evading his strike with a twist of her body, using the momentum to strike back. She managed to force him onto the defensive but he was better than Kamaz. Sydonay was no pushover. She retreated several steps back, throwing her swords at him. They exploded when he hit them. She used Distort on him before the smoke had a chance to clear out, once again focusing her attention to Kamaz. Fenrir was faring well enough, parrying Kamaz's attacks with his huge icy claymore. Fenrir swung the weapon with ease, matching Kamaz's strength. He pulled back, sending a trail of rising ice stakes from the ground after Kamaz. Kyrie managed to stop Kamaz's retreat, blocking his way when her shower of blades came down. He was forced into the air where Kyrie was waiting for him. He blocked a heavy strike from Kyrie who was giving him no quarter. She sent him flying into the ground.

"Incoming," Jade warned. Kyrie immediately shifted her weight to the left, avoiding Sydonay's sudden rush. Spinning herself, she struck Sydonay from behind, slashing his back. Sydonay swung his hand backwards in an attempt to hit her. Kyrie bent backwards, Sydonay's weapon slicing the air in front of her face, as she retreated several paces. She righted herself for another strike, Sydonay pulling himself up to face his opponent. This was the first time someone had managed to actually put a scratch on him, not including the Chanter of Elegies.

Kamaz made to join in and team up against Kyrie but Fenrir stopped him with huge stake of ice shooting out of the ground in front of Kamaz. Fenrir jumped forward and thrust his sword in Kamaz's direction. Barely dodging the attack he tried to counter only to be pushed back onto the defence. Fenrir managed to get Kamaz into a lock, each pushing their weapon forward.

"Aren't we having fun?" Kamaz laughed in Fenrir's face.

"You'll never be able to beat me Kamaz, not anyone. You are smart, that I admit but you have no ingenuity. Everything you own is fake, a copy. Your powers are hardly yours. Originals are always better," Fenrir made a direct comment, pushing against his sword. Kamaz's face changed, telling Fenrir he'd hit he sore spot. Kamaz pushed harder, his face turning dark but Fenrir was stronger now, his powers were real, were his own whereas Kamaz's was borrowed. With a huge thrust, he sent Kamaz flying backwards, sending his trail of rising stalagmites after him. Kamaz suddenly vanished, the stalagmites hitting the building instead. He ran away again.

Kyrie suddenly made her move, throwing her blades toward Sydonay. He dodged this time, thinking how foolish of her to try the same trick but it was a feint. She was already above him and swung her swords down on him, Sydonay blocking but the force sent him plunging into the ground. He noticed the lack of Kamaz's presence and figured the mystes had retreated and so he did the same. Kyrie and Fenrir regrouped, fixing the mess they had made.

"He ran again," Fenrir frowned deeply.

"Don't worry; we still have the Reverse so that's fine. So long as he didn't get what he was after, it's enough for now. The important thing is we get this to Keough and after that we can corner Kamaz and make sure he doesn't get away or else we could always hunt him down after. There is no point picking a fight when we have something else more important to do," Kyrie comforted Fenrir who was now smiling. He suddenly pulled her close, bringing his lips down on hers. They stayed like that for a while and when they separated, Kyrie was blushing deeply.

"You're absolutely right," Fenrir gave her a short bear hug before they continued on their journey.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kamaz blazed with fury. He was almost defeated again. He could not risk losing his life, but he had to get the treasure tool back and unless he defeated them there was no chance of that happening anytime soon. Sydonay was not all that pleased either. There were only ever one or two Flame Haze that could match him in battle but the one he had just faced proved that she could. He was even more irritated that Kamaz had failed to evenly match them even after borrowing his powers. He felt insulted in a way.

"You lack skill and prowess Kamaz," Sydonay sharply commented. "You retreat from battle the moment you realize you cannot lay a finger on them. That I cannot blame you for I would have done the same but the fact that you fail to evenly match one of them is a wound to my pride," He added with a growl.

"Now, now Sydonay, he's still a budding member. It's true, he needs time to gain experience and skill," Bel Peol intervened on Kamaz's behalf. Sydonay did not reply but he snorted instead.

"I'm afraid they are far stronger than I expected from newly contracted Flame Haze," Kamaz bowed in apology.

"They are a problem aren't they?" Bel Peol mused. "Perhaps you would not mind lending a hand now, would you, Fecor?" She asked the man standing beside her.

"Of course not, if it is to prevent Golden from being destroyed," He replied.

"Well then, prepare for another assault. Maybe take them on in a huge group. We should wait a while until Hecate is ready so that she may join us. The more the merrier," Bel Peol chuckled.

"Thank you, Bel Peol sama," Kamaz thanked, bowing respectfully with a smile. This time they did not stand a chance, Kyrie and Fenrir were as good as dead.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A little note... Kamaz is a power hungry idiot who does not know much about battles and just assumes the more powerful being will win... I don't know why, I just love power crazy idiots as bad guys because they're so easy to defeat in the end... XD


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Wilhelmina wondered why Keough wanted to make such a roundabout. They could have easily just went east instead of west and gotten themselves into Russia. Wilhelmina sighed to herself, with the direction they're heading in, they were going into Mexico. It didn't matter where they went, she didn't bother but why was he making such an effort to move into Asia? Hateful man didn't even want to know her name, what was he going to call her then? Why in heavens name was she even bothering with this, not like she cared before. She mentally scolded herself for that slip in thought but she couldn't really do much since there was no one else to talk to. No, she wasn't going to talk to Tiamat who wanted to rouse her temper and get her to release stress and that hateful man is just as much unsociable like Tiamat was and the most she'd get was a debate. They had covered quite a distance in such a short time and were now headed into the desert area in Mexico. They had managed to get a transport but were only taken to the border that separated the city and the desert. It was fine enough for them.

Keough had a weird feeling in his gut. They hadn't been attacked even though he clearly had bait stuck to him. Maybe the Flame Haze proved to be more of a threat than actual bait, as to that he wouldn't know. It was better this way anyways to avoid having to come face to face with the small fish such as Rinne and mystes since they know they can't take on a Flame Haze. Even with that, he still had a funny feeling and it hadn't left him since yesterday and had caused him to feel somewhat unsettled. He stopped for a second and checked his surroundings only to find nothing there but his gut feeling was telling him that something was amiss. Wilhelmina had stopped as well though she had no reason to.

"What is wrong?" She asked, looking around as well.

"Something is wrong but I don't know what," He replied with a slight growl. Something was making him uneasy and he felt a dangerous aura, the kind one encounters in battle. Wilhelmina took his words seriously, remembering the odd things that Yuuji could feel that no one else could. She figured that maybe Keough was just as sensitive.

"Surprise attack?" Tiamat asked.

"I cannot say for sure but we cannot discern his feelings. I wish I were only more sensitive," Wilhelmina replied, raising her awareness. She looked down at the ground worriedly. She knew she had defeated Sabrac once and he was dead but now she doubted that. She had a feeling that he might still be alive. He is too smart to die that fast but even that, she knew how to defeat him. The problem was how to recreate the effect.

Keough shook his head but did not let his guard down as he started walking again. Wilhelmina followed, being more cautious. If this was Sabrac that he was feeling, they are walking into his field of play and the trigger is most likely nearby. Even she could not sense Sabrac, so much that she envied Yuuji for that.

"May I ask what it is you are feeling now?" Wilhelmina asked. She had to make certain. Keough felt like ignoring the question but he owed her some courtesy.

"I feel unsettled. There is a strong aura about this area but I don't see anything. It's the kind of aura one comes across in battle," He replied, keeping his tone even.

"Have you always been this sensitive?" Sensing the power of existence like Yuuji was one thing but this man could sense Sabrac's aura, if it was Sabrac's. That Denizen always had a strong aura about him so much so that once he starts fighting, there was no way one could possibly lose sight of him since he has the strongest presence in a battle.

"I have always known things as a child, sensing spirits and whatnot so I suppose you could say that. I can even sense the weakest of Denizen," He replied, slightly proud of the ability that has allowed him to survive.

"I see," Wilhelmina mused silently. "If that is the case, I feel that you should be ready for a surprise attack. The Denizen whose tactics I am familiar with might make his appearance sometime soon," She added as a warning. Keough could not ignore the warning even though it might be false.

They continued walking in silence, Wilhelmina waiting for the appearance of a rose madder coloured flame. She counted the steps Keough was taking, waiting for that moment and then it happened. She jumped at the signal, engulfing them both in a cocoon of ribbons as a shield, a fuzetsu rising above them. The dozens of blades shot at them, tearing at her shield. She counted the time and waited for the first wave to end but it had been prolonged.

"New tactic," Tiamat offered.

"Not a good thing," Wilhelmina felt her barrier thinning out.

As several rose coloured blades broke through, cutting and piercing her in several places. She might not last long enough. Keough took a hit at his left arm and the right side of his abdomen. The attack finally stopped, Wilhelmina discarding the shield and dragging a disorientated Keough a bit of a ways. She wrapped him in her bandages and she did the same for herself.

"Be prepared when the wounds reopen and enlarge. It is his usual trick, his Jizaiho, Stigma," Wilhelmina advised.

"It seems as though you were almost able to anticipate my attack," Sabrac commended, making his appearance.

"I only wish I were as sensitive as I want to be," She replied, dropping into her battle stance.

"Really, the Manipulator needs to depend on the Mystes to be able to tell when I'm coming?" He asked, curiously, pulling out his blades.

"For now, until I can fix my lack of alertness to Denizen like you," She replied honestly. Sabrac attacked first, Wilhelmina countering and returning some of her own. She needed help since she can't do it on her own but how was she to tell Keough? Then she remembered taking an extra bookmark from Margery when she got to New York. She waited for the right timing and tossed it in Keough's direction. She could use the bookmark as a communicating medium. He caught it, looking at the bookmark blankly. "Pay attention to what I have to say," He could hear Wilhelmina's voice.

"This is a communicating medium?" He asked.

"Yes, one I acquired from one of my allies," She had no idea when she decided to classify Margery as an ally but now was not the time to be thinking of such things. "There is only one way that I know of to defeat this Denizen, the Destructive Blade, Sabrac. I need you to figure out how to dislodge the ground, large enough to surround him. I can keep him in a certain area for as long as you need but the sooner you can get it done the better," She quickly relayed the message, dodging a strike, stabbing Sabrac who had left himself open with her spear. He dissipated and fell into his tornado of flames, reappearing.

"You simply do not learn. Now that you lack the help of the other Flame Haze you cannot defeat me," He made a simple, factual statement. He jumped at her again, Wilhelmina shooting a volley of ribbons in his direction. Sabrac always enjoyed fighting her because she was skillful and he liked skillful but she was at a disadvantage due to the lack of infrastructure out in the middle of the dessert. Wilhelmina found herself pushed onto the defence.

"How on earth does she expect me to do that?" Keough was confused, growling in pain when the Stigma opened his wound further. He summoned his blade from its bracelet from and got to work. "Here goes nothing," he swung his blade and slammed it into the ground causing a fissure to open in the ground, continuing in a circle. He's managed it somehow. "Now what," He asked.

"Now, you take over. I will need just a fragment of time, can you manage that?" She asked, shooting her miniature stakes at Sabrac.

"Won't he attack you?" Keough thought her way was rather rash.

"No, he will only fight with the person before him. If you make yourself present, I will not be a target. I will ground him and in that time you must make your move," Keough ran into the middle of the circle where the battle was taking place, waiting for Sabrac to come down. Wilhelmina formed a spear with a drill-like tip and charged at Sabrac, sending him into the ground. She retreated higher into the air to do her part. Sabrac recovered and was about to go after Wilhelmina but Keough halted his advance with a swing of his blade.

"Allow me to be your opponent for now," Dropping into his stance, he made a sudden attack and forced Sabrac on the defence. Above the battle, Wilhelmina was sending her ribbons into the fissure to try and lift the piece of land into the air, an impossible feat but something worth trying. He wounds were slowing her down but that had never been a problem before. She attached all the ribbons together and tugged at them. It was obviously heavy and she was not that brawny.

"Plan B," Tiamat offered.

"There is no other plan and running is not an option because I will slow him down," Wilhelmina grounded out. She pulled again, lifting the piece of rock but at the rate she was going, it will not reach the height needed to cut off Sabrac's supply.

"Energy drain," Tiamat suggested. It was the only way to get this thing high enough. She nodded and allowed Tiamat to carry it out. Tiamat transformed into a mask that covered Wilhelmina's face, gathering the power of existence, activating the Jizaiho and using it as a pulling force. Keough was currently in a lock with Sabrac at the moment.

"How does it feel, Golden, to know that you're time is almost up," He asked. He noticed the string of ribbons and had wanted to destroy Wilhelmina's efforts but Keough was definitely a force to be reckoned with. The man had skills and was obviously not employing the powers of the Golden Flame.

"I feel relief," Keough mustered enough strength and sent Sabrac flying several meters away. Wilhelmina had managed to pull the land high enough, cutting Sabrac's supply off.

"Now, finish him!" Wilhelmina grunted, trying to hold her position. Keough charged his energy, appearing before Sabrac in a flash. He swung his blade in an upward motion, sending Sabrac into the air. Keough crunched down into the ground which crumbled under the force implied, magic crackling strongly beneath his feet. His blade glowed brightly as he jumped, thrusting it forward. Sabrac blocked but the force broke his blades, the sword piercing his body. A moment later it was over. Wilhelmina dropped the ribbons and let the piece of land fall back into place with a huge crash. She landed on the ground, panting heavily, Keough running up to her. He was exhausted, his wounds having opened even more. "Lend me your hand," Wilhelmina extended hers. Keough hesitated but accepted the hand.

Wilhelmina borrowed his power of existence to fix everything. Then she wrapped his wounds with her ribbons, activating the Jizaiho to counter Sabrac's Stigma. The ribbons then fell away, Keough realizing that his wounds had been taken care of. With a groan, Wilhelmina collapsed, Keough feeling the weight, pulled her up into his arms. She had not healed her own wounds and they were in the middle of the desert, the fuzetsu disappearing. There was no one else out here but him and her. Keough felt indebted to her for helping him survive another day to meet up with Kamaz. He carried her bridal style in search of a place to camp for the night.

x-x-x-x-x-x

I hate all my past works... Now that I reread, it sounds naive... O.O


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Keough had to set up his tent and start a fire after removing most of his heavy garments. He figured it was pointless to hide his face anymore. He then went and traced a huge circle around the camp area. It was a simple made barrier to keep unwanted things out. He pulled out his first aid kit and his huge water bottle. He glanced at Wilhelmina and felt a bit apologetic since there was nothing to actually make her rest more comfortable and when he checked his water bottle, there is not enough.

"Shit," He cursed. "Not enough water and its inhospitable out here," He added with a growl. Keough was grateful that Wilhelmina had healed his wounds so that he wouldn't have to heal two people.

"Allow my assistance," Tiamat offered, materializing Wilhelmina's huge green travelling bag. Keough hadn't noticed the bag's disappearance but it seems that Tiamat has control over it, somewhat. He opened the bag to find numerous things inside. He pulled out a huge comforter and a blanket. He also found two water bottles, enough for him to clean up Wilhelmina's wounds. He was about to start peeling off her clothes when Tiamat shot him a warning, "Do not be disrespectful," Keough nodded unwillingly.

He took off her jacket first and then removed her dress, revealing her under things. Keough's face felt hot when he saw how much cleavage she had. He was still a man. He ignored it and started to work on the wound on her shoulder. He used water to clean up the blood and applied disinfectant before wrapping it up in bandages. The wounds had stopped opening ever since he'd defeated Sabrac but it was still not a guarantee. When he was done, he covered her with the blanket and went outside. He wasn't going to sit next to her when she wakes up only to be plastered with the title 'pervert'. Keough sighed, lying on his back and looking up into the sky. It was not the first time he'd be sleeping out under the stars. His thoughts floated back to the Flame Haze who was sleeping in the tent. He hoped she would be fine enough for them to continue on since he did not want to be ambushed here by Kamaz. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself a small respite.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sabrac came back in a less than happy mood. Bel Peol knew he had failed if his demeanour were of any indication. He did his best and so she paid him, sending him off. Kamaz was not pleased either but not entirely since he wanted to bring Golden to heel himself. Hecate was not ready yet, still doing something of a personal sort in the Denizen world. He had to be patient or he could get himself killed by throwing himself out in front of Golden who had a Flame Haze attached to him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was morning and Keough rose early. He went into the tent to check on the Flame Haze. Her wounds hadn't healed fully yet and her face had gained a red tint. Keough worriedly put his hand to her forehead, confirming his worries, she'd caught a fever. Her wounds and the cold air contributed to this and so she was not healthy enough for them to move out today.

"Do you think you can help me find a stream nearby?" He asked, knowing the Flame Haze's Denizen would reply.

"Half a mile south," Tiamat replied. Keough followed her direction and found the river. He filled his water bottle and a bowl he'd dug up from Wilhelmina's travelling bag. He headed back to the tent and placed the bowl beside Wilhelmina's sleeping form. He searched for a cloth in the huge green bag and soaked it in the bowl full of water, placing it on her head. Then he pulled out his medical kit again and searched for some medicine. Wilhelmina stirred slightly and that startled Keough.

"When are we leaving?" She asked her voice soft because she lacked energy.

Keough shook his head, "We're not leaving any time soon until you recover," lifting her up into a sitting position, "Open your mouth and eat this," putting the pill in front of her. Wilhelmina did as told, Keough giving her some water to help the swallowing process. Laying her back down, he pulled the blanket to cover her, forgetting that she was only in her under things. He replaced the cloth on her head and sat in place as if waiting for her immediate recovery.

"I am alright for travel," She tried to argue.

"No, get your rest or else you'll delay us some more," He shot back sternly, stomping down on her argument.

"I apologize for being such a burden," She said tiredly. She knew she was supposed to sleep but she wanted to stay awake a while longer.

"You'll burden me even more if you don't quickly get better," Wilhelmina felt her heart skip a beat. He cared for her, in a weird way but she was too quick to assume that was the way he felt. One, he had never once called her anything, talking when he needed to, he immediately assumes she's listening and expects her to know that he's talking to her. Therefore, he diminished the need to call her by a name, not even a Flame Haze to boot much less her real name.

"Why do you not ever call me by my name?" She asked. "The last time you called me Selena," She was purposely rubbing salt into the wound to get him to talk since this was probably the only chance she had at tying him down. Keough stiffened at the memory and the fact that she wanted him to call her by her name.

"I remember apologizing for that incident," Keough grounded out. "And I don't want to know your name because then it will be hard to get rid of you from my memory," Not that she was not already part of his memory. He could not stop thinking about her, the bad side to being alone for so long is that one tends to like having company, especially female company if one is a man.

"Why, you need to have comrades. I have come to realize that even I cannot do everything by myself and I need help sometimes. I cannot and never will be able to have defeated Sabrac by myself without your presence, do you understand?" She allowed herself a small smile at her latter statement. It was true though a sad reality knowing that she was not the strongest but as the saying goes, there is always someone stronger and better.

"I don't want to have comrades. I will hurt them by just being near them. Denizen, Mystes or Flame Haze, they won't stop at anything just to get their hands on the Golden Flame. They would kill anyone in the way and thus they've sacrificed their lives by merely putting themselves in the way of those power hungry fools. I'm better off on my own since I can hide," He explained, his tone even and melancholic. It was the only way he could protect the people he cared for, by leaving them even though it will cause them sadness, it was the only way.

"I understand your feelings. You merely want to protect those you care for," Wilhelmina offered him a small smile. Keough's brows rose in apprehension. "I too have people I care for. The Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter, Shana, the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, Sakai Yuuji and his mother, madam Chigusa. A recent addition is the Chanter of Elegies. We have spent a long time together in Japan and have come to know each other so well that it is almost impossible to imagine them gone forever," She explained. Keough found it quite interesting the person before him. For someone who has never given him anything short of a cold look, she had such a soft heart. It surprised him and made his heart feel warm for some unknown reason.

"So they are people you've met along your journey?" He asked, curious to know more.

"Not all of them. I helped raise the current Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter upon the request of the previous Hunter, my best friend Mathilde. She made both the Rainbow Wings, Merihim, and I promise her this before she activated the 'Heaven Destruct Earth Break'. I met Sakai Yuuji, the current mystes of the Reiji Maigo about two years ago while the Bal Masque was openly chasing him. I met the Chanter of Elegies during that time as well," She explained briefly. Keough dug through the recesses of his memory, listening to her at the same time.

"I remember the Rainbow Wings, Merihim, to be part of the Great War, were you part of it?" He asked and Wilhelmina nodded in confirmation. Shit, now he knew who she was, he was stupid enough to ask but he was curious. He could put one and one together since he knew the Flaming Hunter was always with her partner, the Manipulator of Objects. "Merihim, if you don't mind me addressing him by his name, was in love with the Flaming Hunter of that time, was he not?" Wilhelmina stared at Keough in shock.

"How did you know?" Keough mentally hit himself, coughing at his slip of tongue.

"I met Merihim during those days though that was a very long time ago. He was happily professing his love at the time. He was going to kill me but after I reasoned with him he didn't and so we became friends, somewhat. It was the only meeting I didn't regret since he was so powerful but also because it was beneficial at the time," Keough explained. Wilhelmina could not blame herself for not knowing since Merihim never told her things.

"I see, so that is how you knew him," Wilhelmina murmured. She suddenly felt energetic due to curiosity but her fever was still making itself present.

"May I ask how he's doing?" Keough hadn't seen Merihim in a long while and this was a good time to maybe catch up before he dies. Wilhelmina was stunned by the question, feeling like the Grim Reaper but she had to tell him the truth.

"He died. He refused to stay around in the world of the living since Mathilde was not present. That hateful man disguised himself as a skeleton and helped trained Shana to become the Flame Haze to replace Mathilde and then returning to his original form of a Denizen, getting Shana to kill him. He refused to allow my interference and he had planned it for so long," Keough could feel the anger in her voice, such hatred she held for his old acquaintance.

"Why do hate him so much? What did he do?" Keough had to ask because this person hated the only other person he didn't mind having as a friend. He felt sad to know that Merihim had left before him.

"He wasted his life because he could not move on. He was foolish and irrational, giving up everything because he did not have the strength to carry on," He couldn't disagree with her, she was right. It made him angry at the thought that Merihim had not been strong enough to carry on. What did that make him? He had to leave Selena's memory behind and carry on. Merihim was a fool indeed.

"You loved him," Tiamat chimed in. Wilhelmina's face was set in anger as Keough looked at her in shock.

"It is the only thing I ever regret, for being a fool. I was pitiful toward him because Mathilde loved the Flame of the Heavens, Alastor. She never felt that way for him but he still blindly chased her, claiming it was love and refused to acknowledge my feelings. He deserved nothing short of death," Wilhelmina was unconsciously releasing all her anger, everything that she had kept pent up over the years. Tiamat had succeeded in making her angry, with Keough's help. "Even when she was going to leave, she never said she loved him and yet he refused to admit the fact that she did not. He wasted everything by dying, wasted all his time all because he had not the strength to move on," Tears were silently sliding down her cheeks. She had never been more frustrated in her life until she started falling in love with Merihim. It was her worst mistake in life and the most burdening.

Keough felt sorry for her, Merihim was a fool indeed. What Keough saw before him now was a woman who had truly loved him and his foolish friend had thrown away something so precious. What a hateful man indeed. Keough saw nothing wrong with Wilhelmina as her heart was as pure as one could ask for, nothing short of honest intentions. He accompanied her in silence as she silently cried herself to sleep. It was what she needed to help ease the pain in her heart, something she had postponed doing because she had no one to confide in. Keough's heart went out to her, sharing the pain caused by his inexperienced friend, Merihim. He had always known that Merihim was a fool the moment he couldn't answer his question on whether Mathilde loved him or not. Keough felt responsible for not telling him off that time because if he had, maybe Merihim might have opened his heart and made room for a chance with Wilhelmina. If he had done that, Merihim might still be alive and Wilhelmina would not be as bitter as she was now. Unfortunately, he was a hypocrite, he was nowhere near letting go of the past either.

"Thank you," Tiamat felt grateful to Keough because he had helped Wilhelmina.

"I can hardly be thanked. I should have told him off then and there instead of just calling him a fool and walking off. If only I knew," He spilled out his guilt, his conscience mocking him.

"Not your fault," Tiamat understood that Keough wasn't at fault but he felt like a partner in crime with Merihim, taking the burden his friend had left behind on his shoulders. Keough sighed, closing his eyes.

"Thank you, I feel a little better knowing that someone else doesn't think I'm guilty," He said with a laugh, he had enough guilt as it is. He imagined Merihim before him, hateful man indeed, such a name, he deserved worse. Keough could think of a million things to call this foolish friend of him but none of them will make a difference because he was gone. Such is a hateful man.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Let's make Wilhelmina angry! **o** YAY!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Wilhelmina awoke in the middle of the night, her fever had broken. She sat up, the blanket falling off her onto her lap. Wilhelmina gasped, pulling it back up. She hadn't realized she wasn't wearing her clothes and she could guess why. Her injuries were not fully healed yet but it was better than it was before. She dug her travelling bag for her thread and needle to fix her dress. It was stained with blood but she would take care of that later since the important thing was to fix up the damage first. Wrapping the blanket around herself, she lighted a candle and placed it on the floor. She lined the thread with the needle and started patching it up. Every few minutes she would glance to see if Keough was awake and every time she was reminded of the things she had said to him.

She felt foolish, throwing a fistful of her anger, her frustration and her sadness at him like that. It was Merihim's fault, not his and so he did not deserve such a lashing from her. He couldn't have known Merihim's faults and all the stupid things he'd done while he was alive, not including the training he'd given Shana, even that he was doing because of Mathilde otherwise he would have followed Mathilde and joined her in the afterlife sooner. Maybe he should have and saved her the many years of suffering his refusal to acknowledge her. For everything he put her through, she hated him. Long having finished her needlework, she stared into space.

"Let go of him," Tiamat suddenly spoke, filling the silence.

"How do you suppose I do that?" Wilhelmina asked her tone dark.

"Learn to love again," Tiamat shot the answer back at Wilhelmina. It was not as if she hadn't known the answer, she just thought it better not to love at all. She built a wall around her heart, guarding it against everything, keeping only those few whom she treasured safe inside. In that stead, she had also kept Merihim there, letting her anger and hatred boil. Tiamat had known it was not the right thing to do but because Wilhelmina had chosen not to talk to her about it, there was nothing she could do and her advice would just bounce right off that heavy wall.

"I do not think it is possible," Wilhelmina replied, her tone sullied.

"Foolish," Tiamat shot back. "It is possible," Wilhelmina stared at Tiamat's sharp tone. Every other time Tiamat spoke it was with a neutral and monotonous tone but her sudden change shocked Wilhelmina.

"You," Wilhelmina breathed out.

"I would speak if only for you," Tiamat lengthened her sentence which was even more shocking. "There is much to say to you but I had been patient and allowed you to learn everything for yourself but it has been too long and this is where I draw the line," Wilhelmina could not believe she was getting a good scolding. "You cannot keep going as you are or you will die like this and leave nothing. You will be just like the Rainbow Wings. Do not do this to yourself. Depriving yourself of what you want most will not help your disposition," Tiamat's tone was firm and sharp, not bothering to spare her contractor and gave her a piece of her mind. Wilhelmina felt contrite. Her Denizen was hardly ever wrong and this time was not different. The unsociable Tiamat had spoken her fill and was now satisfied, reverting back to her monotonous tone, "What is your decision?"

"What other way than to try again," Wilhelmina gave in to Tiamat since she had already lost. There was no point to go on fighting.

"Wise choice," Wilhelmina gazed at her hands.

She had to try if to at least save herself from the misery that Merihim had suffered merely because he couldn't let go. He had used her as a place to vent his emotions unconsciously by ignoring her, pretending to be dense and Wilhelmina had carried his misery until now by denying herself the thing she wanted most. Merihim, that cruel man, had made sure that she couldn't love any other than him to make himself feel better. She was no different than him, chasing him blindly as he was chasing Mathilde. Why had it taken her so long to realize this? She hadn't moved on at all, hanging onto Shana as a reason to keep living, she was no different than Merihim who had done the same and she would have given up her life the moment Shana no longer needed her. She was nothing short of the fool Merihim was. It was long past the time she started living for herself since she had already wasted so many years.

"Thank you," Wilhelmina felt grateful to Tiamat who had silently cared for her over the years. It was all she could say to her Denizen who had always been the one to guide her, like a mother. The thought sounded funny but it was as close as Wilhelmina could get to describe the feeling.

"You are welcome," Tiamat replied. Wilhelmina could feel the slight jump in Tiamat's tone but decided to let her Denizen off since it was probably an accident. Who knew that Tiamat was actually sociable, pretending to be otherwise just so she can have her fun scolding and teasing later since one could never say anything wrong if one has not said much. Wilhelmina felt thankful to have someone as caring as Tiamat by her side and it was not something she would trade for the world.

Wilhelmina used her purging flame to clean off the blood stain on her dress. She was about to put it on when Keough woke up. His face turned bright red for even he could feel embarrassment, cold demeanour or not. Wilhelmina blushed as well, quickly putting her dress on as Keough shot out of the tent panting. His heart was beating so fast, he'd seen too much. He sat down on the ground, closing his eyes and evening out his breathing in an effort to calm his racing heart down. She was not bad by his standards. She had a full cleavage and curves in all the right places and her hair at just the right length made her look even more alluring. Keough choked, coughing loudly, he was thinking about what he just saw when he was trying to be rid of the thought that he ever saw what he saw. Curse himself for being a man at least, it was disrespectful, he wasn't even like that with Selena. Wilhelmina chose to exit the tent at that moment. Keough turned to face her, noticing that her cheeks were still tainted a slight pink.

"Shall we leave now? I am feeling much better," Wilhelmina choked out. The embarrassment of this morning and just now put together was a little much to take in.

"In the middle of the night," He looked at her with a mix of shock and confusion.

"We need to make up for lost time, do we not?" She reasoned. Keough could not disagree with that. His eyes shot to Wilhelmina when she suddenly jumped in front of him in a protective stance. He looked beyond that and saw two people approaching.

"Try not to kill us," A male voice joked. "We're completely harmless," He added with a laugh which then came out as a choke when his companion ribbed him.

"Fenrir, is that you?" Keough asked.

"Yes, it's us. Only when we've finally caught up with you that Fenrir decides to tell me he hid the Reverse!" Kyrie shouted angrily.

"I wanted to save it as a surprise," Fenrir laughed dryly. Wilhelmina stared at them in shock.

"Are they your friends?" She asked. "What happened to working alone?" She was being nasty just right now.

"I was working alone, until recently since Kyrie and Fenrir have a grasp on the tool I need, the Reverse," Keough explained, ashamed of the things he'd told her, somewhat.

"Kyrie Cacere and Fenrir Wolfbane," Wilhelmina suddenly recognized the names. "Both of you were also missing in that incident so many years back," She added.

"Yes, it was during the medieval times and the wedding was prehistoric but yes, we were guests then. Did Keough tell you he was the prince during that time?" Fenrir smiled at Keough's brightly coloured cheeks.

"Fenrir, you," Kyrie raised her hand in a sign of silence, stopping Keough's retort.

"Enough fooling about, I want a piece of Fenrir before we move out tomorrow. Where the hell is it?" Kyrie shot her anger at Fenrir.

"It's in Asia. I can't tell you now since someone might be listening," Fenrir gestured to his surroundings. Kyrie retreated at the excuse.

"We have to wait till morning so why don't you go rest yourself since your injuries haven't fully healed yet," Keough faced Wilhelmina, gesturing to the tent.

"But," She wanted to argue but Keough stopped her.

"Wilhelmina Carmel," Shock was what stopped her. He called her name, though in a commanding way. She unwillingly did as told though she was a little bit happy he had finally called her by her name. Surpisingly he remembered her name but Merihim had mentioned it before. Then again, it was odd how he just felt like calling her name now.

"What was that all about?" Fenrir asked. "You both act like a married couple," He added with a laugh. Keough shot his friend an icy cold glare. "Now really, you don't have to be that way. I can see you care for her," Fenrir honestly stated.

"Stop messing with my business and get some rest you joker," Keough walking to the middle of the circle to start another fire since the last one had blown out. Fenrir sighed, his friend had changed a lot since but who can blame him.

"It's your turn to rest Fenrir since you took on the last watch," Kyrie tossed him a sleeping bag and walked around Keough into the tent Wilhelmina resided in. "I hope you don't mind me since the men are sleeping outside," Kyrie gave Wilhelmina a small smile. Wilhelmina recognized her from the time when she was attacked, the day Keough nabbed her.

"If you are Kamaz's henchmen, why are you here? Do you intend to double cross Keough?" She asked her tone dangerous.

"No, I have always been on Keough's side, me and Fenrir that is. Keough was the prince of a kingdom I would rather not mention. I was the head lady in waiting for the queen, his mother, while Fenrir was the General of the king's army. We have known each other for a long time and we, having sworn loyalty to the royal family, have no intention of breaking that oath though now we consider each other friends as we have then," Kyrie explained, sitting down beside Wilhelmina.

"I see. Then who is Selena?" Wilhelmina suddenly remembered that Keough had not told her who Selena was. Kyrie frowned at the mention of the name.

"He told you about her then?" Kyrie asked, Wilhelmina shaking her head in reply.

"He was having a dream of some sort one day and he thought I was Selena. He bit my hand when I tried to wake him up," She explained, not entirely happy to be thought as someone else.

"I see, so tell me, Wilhelmina, who do you think Selena is?" Kyrie was not going to fall asleep anytime soon and decided she might as well enjoy the conversation. She hadn't had a good talk with someone for a long time and talking with the rest of Kamaz's soldiers was not exactly comfortable since she couldn't trust any of them.

"Was she someone important to Keough, the person he was going to marry that day of the incident?" Wilhelmina did not like playing run around the rose bush because she found it extremely frustrating in the end and so she answered Kyrie with a question.

"Well, for one, you are correct Selena was the bride to be. Not that Fenrir and I approved of the union, much less his parents. We all accepted because it was what Keough wanted though we tried to talk him out of marrying Selena," Kyrie replied with a sigh. It was a trying time then.

"Why were you against it?" Wilhelmina was outright curious.

"You see, Selena was his cousin. Her parents died when she was young and so she came into Keough's family. She was taken care of nicely and Keough spent every day with her as her playmate and he would drag Fenrir and me along for no reason. Keough was the oldest amongst us, Selena the youngest. That girl was as fragile as porcelain, always getting sick and never able to do anything, more like not wanting to. Fenrir and I caught her making a meal in the middle of the night even though she said she couldn't cook. That cunning minx," Kyrie did not hesitate to show her distress over the matter.

"In doing so, she relies on Keough the most, am I right?" Kyrie nodded.

"She did all those things to keep Keough close to her because she loved Keough that way but he didn't. You see, Keough treated her like a little sister and that was all she was to him. He was playful and the sort, but she misinterpreted his brotherly actions as one belonging to that of a lover."

"So I am guessing she did the proposing," Wilhelmina added. Kyrie nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, she did the proposing. She didn't want to lose Keough, didn't want him to leave her and marry someone else, so she asked him to marry her," Kyrie shook her head in disappointment.

"You and Fenrir obviously saw through her but why did Keough not see it and why did he accept in the first place?" Wilhelmina was slightly puzzled.

"Keough knew what she was like but she was still his little sister, somewhat. He gave in to her request because he felt guilty if he left her. She used her constant illnesses to get him to do things for her, saying that she might not live long and all that rubbish. She about took away almost every single day of his life that he practically had none after that. It was as if she were his life. Fenrir and I both knew that was not what he wanted but he went through with it anyway," Wilhelmina now understood the reason why he was so attached to her, she was someone irreplaceable in his heart, someone he considered family.

"What happened on the wedding day, the day where many people lost their existence," Wilhelmina could see the apprehension in Kyrie's eyes though she didn't show any of it on her face.

"That day, Fenrir and I failed to talk Keough out of it and so the wedding progressed well, until Kamaz appeared," Wilhelmina stared in shock.

"Kamaz was there?" She asked, bewildered.

"Yes, Kamaz was Keough's half brother. He betrayed us, all in the name of ultimate power," Kyrie closed her eyes, seeing flashes of memories regarding that day. "Keough was the first to become a mystes even though it was hardly noticeable. He was riding one day and by chance he steered his horse into a fuzetsu. Fenrir was second and I was third. Selena had no tool within her and so she was human," Kyrie explained.

"It sounds as if destiny were at play," Wilhelmina mused. "Having the three of you come out with treasure tools, Kamaz as well."

"It was not destiny as it was a common thing at the time. Fenrir and I did our research alright. After the recent war between two great kingdoms, incidents like these started happening, treasure tools appearing in large amounts. Back to Kamaz, his only love was power and so, setting up a fuzetsu, having copied the power of some random Flame Haze, he held Selena hostage. He wanted the Golden Flame to rewrite the world that only the mystes could rule, he wanted to send everything back to the beginning and destroy all the Denizens. Keough refused to neither hand over the flame nor allow Kamaz to copy it so Selena was killed within the fuzetsu, Kamaz sapping away her existence. Keough lost control and set everything ablaze in Golden Flames. The destruction was about to unleash itself at the time and Kamaz jumped in effort to get to Keough and almost succeeded if I hadn't stopped time," Wilhelmina was shocked at that.

"Stop time, I have never heard of the tool," Wilhelmina asked curiously.

"Of course not, because I never told anyone other than Keough and Fenrir. Even Kamaz didn't know. The Distort allowed me to pause time and both Fenrir and I removed Keough from the scene. We wanted to go back to get his parents but everything blew up suddenly, time moving again. It seems that even my tool cannot match the power of the Golden Flame," Kyrie sighed, glancing sadly at the opening of the tent. Wilhelmina glanced at the woman before her to see guilt and some regret.

"You feel that maybe you could have done more, am I correct?" Kyrie nodded with a small laugh.

"I should have been able to and now I can repent. Keough left, realizing that having people around him would get them hurt so he went his own way. Fenrir and I decided to help him in our way so we left in another direction. Kamaz met us by chance and invited us to join him. Fenrir and I used this chance to help Keough, pretending to side Kamaz, feeding him information to gain his trust while looking for a solution. It was only recently that we have been able to finally make our move."

"I see and so it was you who chained me to Keough that day," Wilhelmina mused.

Kyrie laughed nervously, slightly embarrassed, "I apologize for that but you were the nearest to actually hitting me. I stopped time then but even that was limited since you are a Flame Haze. The Distort doesn't last too long on Denizen and Flame Haze giving me a limited time frame. It works better on mystes and normal humans."

"Apology accepted. By the way, what is this thing?" Wilhelmina asked, gesturing toward the bracelet on her wrist.

"Oh, that is a treasure tool, Magnet. This bracelet gives you the ability to call Keough back even though he's far away. That's how it's supposed to work," Wilhelmina sighed, now she knew what transported her back to Keough when she tried to run. "So, enough about us, tell me about yourself?" Wilhelmina blanched at that. It was going to be a long night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It's been a long time since I last slept under the stars," Fenrir said with a chuckle, tossing Keough an extra sleeping bag. "So, tell me, what's happened while we were busy catching up with you?" Keough sighed.

"You're going to make me talk even though I don't want to, is that it?" Fenrir nodded and Keough gave in to his friend. He told Fenrir everything he knew about Wilhelmina.

"We'll from my point of view, she's been suffering way too long, hanging over something she should have let go by now," Fenrir mused. "But then again, there is nothing you can do, she has to learn herself. The most one could do in this situation is offer her some advice, as to whether she'd listen is another thing. Actually, I could very well say the same thing to you," Fenrir added.

"You're useless Fenrir," Keough turned his back on his friend, trying to get some sleep.

"Why so worried about her, she's a tough Flame Haze, unless you have those feelings for her, a good way to forget Selena," Fenrir said with a laugh. "She's pretty and it seems that she has a good soul to go with those beautiful looks."

"Shut up Fenrir," Keough growled. Fenrir allowed himself a small chuckle realizing that his friend Keough was slowly and unwillingly falling in love with the beautiful Flame Haze he had been attached to for weeks.

"Lucky you Keough, she sounds like the perfect match for you," Fenrir said to himself in a hushed tone before turning over to sleep as well.

x-x-x-x-x-x

i'm getting lazier to update... =3=


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Keisaku was shocked to come back home that evening to find Margery still there but she wasn't sleeping this time. He tried to get past her but she didn't even let him go anywhere past the living room.

"You have something bothering you and I'd like to know what that is before I decide to leave town," Margery pressed, hopping straight to the point.

"Then you might as well leave town since I'm not going to tell you," He knew it was a stupid reply and it got him nowhere anyways.

"Is it because I didn't visit you back in Misaki City?" She asked, trying to force the truth out of him.

"Yes, it is. So are you happy now?" He just wanted her out. He didn't want to have to tell her. Margery's frown was enough to tell him that she wasn't satisfied. "Ok fine, I am upset, let's just leave it at that," He tried to push past her. For God's sake, he was taller and bigger than her now.

"You're not telling me something," She waved her hand and bounded him with magical restraints. "Tell me and I'll let you go," In the name of everything that ever was, why the hell did Margery have to be so stubborn.

"Let me go and I'll tell you what's been bothering me," Keisaku was fed up, if she wants to know so badly, he'll let her know alright. He stood up and brushed himself off, straightening himself out.

"My persistent tiger, Margery Daw, I don't think what you're doing is a good idea," Margery tossed Marchosias an angry glare.

"Shut up Marco, this is none of your business," Margery shot back. She turned her attention back to Keisaku who had silently slipped passed her into his room. Margery went after him, leaving Marchosias on the couch. "I'm waiting, why is it that my lack of presence has you all worked up? It's not like I have any obligation to visit you," Margery shut the door for some privacy.

"True, you don't but then again, why do you bother with the way I feel if you're not obligated. I'm not obligated to tell you the way I feel either, so what has you so jumpy about it now?" Keisaku shot back, using the same reason. "Something other than just normal feelings getting to you is it?" He was joking but the look on Margery's face meant otherwise. He'd hit right on target. "What's on your mind Margery," He's stopped calling her Margery san, meaning that they were equal. She could no longer manipulate him like before.

"I asked you first," She tried to evade answering his question. She didn't want to admit the feelings she had.

"I can't seem to be able to explain it, it's too hard to describe in words. You'll get hurt Margery, that's why I don't want to tell you. I don't want you to regret anything after today. Please don't force me," Keisaku looked apprehensive and Margery felt bad but she wanted to know.

"As if I would regret anything," Margery carried on. Keisaku sighed exasperatedly. "You're afraid to tell me?" She poked him in the wrong place.

"Afraid, no, I'm just trying to make sure you don't get hurt but since you want to know so badly I'll let you know," His expression turned dark as he advanced on her, until her back was against the door.

"Keisaku, what are you," She didn't get to finish. He grabbed both her hands and pulled them behind her back, silencing her response with his lips. He pressed his body to hers, letting her know the way he felt, the reasons why he couldn't tell her but it was too much to take and he was at his limit. He unwillingly dragged his lips from hers, brushing them lightly against her cheeks up to nibble softly on her ear. Margery was panting in shock, she didn't know how to react, gasping, not moving. She hadn't thought that his admiration went far beyond that to develop and become what it was now.

Keisaku held both her hands with one of his, using his other to let loose her long hair and remove her glasses. His lips travelled down to her neck, sensually kissing her there while he ran his free hand through her long golden tresses. His hand then sneaked down the side of her body to the small of her back. He pulled her closer to him, letting her know how much he desired her. Margery gasped, trying to get free.

"Keisaku, stop," He was hesitant. She was the one who wanted to know, who had cornered him to the point where he could no longer restrain himself but he knew he couldn't do this to her. He gently let her go, stepping back. Margery looked into his eyes which were cold and lifeless. He moved Margery aside and left the room, shutting the door behind him. She went to chase him for an explanation but he had already left. She heard Marchosias sigh on the couch.

"I warned you. He was already battling his desires so that you wouldn't feel guilty when you found out the way he felt," Marchosias sighed again. "He loved you enough to let you go your own merry way and here you wanted to press him for an explanation. My beautiful rose, Margery Daw, you have made a mistake by forcing him to talk. He will never have the courage to face you again because he thinks he's failed to protect your heart," Margery glared at Marchosias.

"What on earth do you mean, be precise Marco!" She shot back.

"He's not going to stay young forever Margery. He's trying to forget you and when he didn't approach you and demand proper explanation for why you didn't visit him while you were in Misaki City was proof of that. He only asked you for a reason so he could convince himself you don't feel that way for him. Here he messed you up to make you hate him but you don't now do you, my sexy seductress, Margery Daw," Marchosias explained.

"He what," Margery was speechless.

"He did everything for you, so don't ruin it. He's trying his best to move on but he knows he'll never forget you no matter what he does. He's not like you and because you refused to take him with you before he tried to work in Outlaw to make up for it but he's not satisfied. He wants to be near you but in realization that he cannot be like you he's opted to treat you with indifference. It is you who cannot accept your own feelings that forced him to be this way, leaving him with no other option. That's why he didn't want to tell you because he knew you'd probably have conflicting emotions if you did feel that way and it would affect you as a whole," Marchosias explained with exasperation. Margery came to sit next to Marchosias, taking the book and putting him on her lap.

"You're right Marco, I've been selfish," Margery admitted, her fingers lightly touching her lips. She knew he was human that's why she didn't want to get close to him but it was already done, she'd gained feelings for him. She couldn't undo what was already done. She might as well settle it with Keisaku when he got back and be honest with herself. There was no point running anymore since she would only end up hurting herself more than him. No, she didn't want to regret and this time she won't leave Keisaku behind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Keisaku felt miserable when he came back, happily enjoying the sad storm outside. He was drenched from head to toe but he didn't care. He didn't see Margery when he came back, it was better that she had left anyways. Keisaku went and took a long hot shower and went into his room to look for something to put on. Suddenly, his room door clicked shut behind him. He turned around to see Margery standing there, her hair hanging loose and her glasses missing, just as he'd left her. She found it somewhat embarrassing that he was half naked and, well, she wasn't.

"Why are you still here?" Keisaku asked his tone condescending and harsh. Margery ignored his question, hugging him out of the blue.

"I waited for you to apologize to you. I've been selfish Keisaku and I'm sorry. I didn't want you to follow me because I didn't want to get close to you but you had already wheedled your way into my heart before I left," Pulling back she put her hands on his face and looked into his eyes, soft with emotion. "Will you give this foolish woman a second chance?" She asked with a smile. Keisaku was speechless but he was not emotionless. He put his hand on both of hers, savouring the warmth it provided. Margery felt warm inside, his strong hands on hers, she wanted more than that now. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him softly, immediately upset when Keisaku moved his hands, but she was quickly excited again when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Keisaku ran his hand through her hair, something she figured she liked him doing, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hand moving to the back of his head where she came into contact with a full head of soft hair. Keisaku had only been lightly brushing his lips against her, arousing her but he was immediately aroused when Margery ran her hand over his bare back.

"You're not being fair," He whispered huskily against her lips before crushing her lips with his own, barely hearing the short, sharp gasp she elicited. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting the woman he had long loved. Margery swayed in his arms, dizzy with desire. Who knew the young boy she fell in love with, now so much more of a man over the two years she missed seeing him, could arouse her in such a way. She groaned when his hand gently brushed against her breast before pulling away, leaving Margery gasping for air.

"Are you going to remove my clothes now?" She asked him as if in drunken stupor. Keisaku chuckled huskily.

"Of course," Margery giggled.

"It's been such a long time since I last did this, so don't expect much," Keisaku looked at her in confusion. "Well, I suppose I should tell you that I used to work in a brothel. It was not exactly something I wanted to talk about then but I feel it's alright if it's you," Margery explained, feeling slightly ashamed of the things she had been put through, revenge being her earlier reason for becoming a Flame Haze but that reason had changed because of everyone she had met. He suddenly hugged her closely which shocked her.

"If you don't want to do it, all you have to do is say no," Keisaku's voice was full of emotion. Margery shook her head.

"But if I say no, how else am I supposed to show you how much I love you?" She asked, smiling at him. Keisaku couldn't help but smile back.

"Then go easy on me, I'm still naïve," He replied with a wolfish grin which made Margery laugh. There was a long night ahead of them and there was also tomorrow. Margery now saw a brighter future so long as she had Keisaku with her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shana and Yuuji were in California. They were getting more worried by the day and Margery hadn't caught up to them just yet.

"Is it me or are they trying something funny on us?" Shana mused.

"I highly doubt that is the reason," Alastor choked out in embarrassment at what Shana probably meant.

"I agree with Alastor, you shouldn't worry too much about that and focus instead on finding Wilhelmina," Yuuji added with a nervous laugh. Shana huffed indignantly.

"Still haven't found her yet?" A female voice joined them. Shana turned in shock to find Margery standing there.

"Speak of the devil, what took you so long?" Shana asked angrily.

"I got caught up in some other business which made me leave a little later," Margery replied with a smile.

"Yea, business with her new lo," Marchosias was hit before he could finish his sentence.

"Huh?" Shana was confused.

"Satou san, what are you doing here?" Yuuji suddenly spoke up.

"Here to help of course," Keisaku replied.

"Why is he here?" Shana asked, glaring at Margery.

"He's here because he wants to be," She replied, hitting Marchosias who had intended to make a rejoinder.

"Why did you let him come when you didn't the first few times he asked?" Shana was digging deep.

"He's not a child anymore and so he doesn't need me to tell him whether he can come or not," Margery shot back.

"It is still strange," Alastor added. Shana nodded in agreement.

"Why, my beautiful swan, Margery Daw, can you not just tell them the truth behind such a tragic love story," Marchosias got himself another hit.

"Love story?" Shana and Yuuji asked in unison, both confused.

"What do you mean?" Alastor asked, directing the question at Marchosias.

"He hardly meant a thing," Margery lied. Keisaku sighed in exasperation.

"Can't we just tell them the," Margery put her finger to his lips, silencing his attempt to convince her.

"So, you find it too embarrassing to tell?" Marchosias laughed, earning another hit.

"Shut up Marco," Margery scolded.

"Today would be the day that defeats any other day. Marchosias san, how many times have you been hit already?" Yuuji asked with a nervous laugh.

"Not enough to stop me," Marchosias laughed. "She's gotten herself a lover and she won't tell," Margery caught him too late.

"Marco!" She swung the book onto the floor and stepped on him. "Don't start talking rubbish," She angrily took her revenge. Keisaku sighed.

"What the hell is going on, just get it out already!" Shana shouted in frustration.

"Stop beating around the bush," Alastor added, slightly incensed. Margery sighed as she picked Marchosias up.

"You can do all the talking since you started it," She commanded sharply. Marchosias simply laughed.

"Keisaku is here because my sweet dove, Margery Daw, wishes it as well as much as he does. Let's just say they are a couple," Marchosias laughed his fill at Margery's expense. She was blushing heavily and so was Keisaku. Shana choked while Alastor was speechless, Yuuji being the only one to congratulate them with pure honesty.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry, college life is hectic, no time to think of anything else... here is one up but i think the romance will be enough to redeem me... i will not upload another chapter because at this very moment, literally speaking, i want to do some stuff before i lose the chance to do it and it is important stuff...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The four of them started out early in the day to get a head start. They were heading down into Asia, Keough's original destination, also the place where Fenrir had hidden the Reverse. Conversation had been lively between Fenrir and Kyrie who often threw harmless barbs back and forth between each other. Wilhelmina found it rather odd.

"Why must you always pick a fight?" Fenrir asked with a laugh. Kyrie shot him a glare.

"Me, pick fights? You have got to be joking," Kyrie retorted.

"Alright, I'll put it this way then," He continued with a laugh. "Why must we always fight?" He asked, smiling broadly.

"Because you didn't tell me you hid the treasure tool!" Kyrie replied angrily. Fenrir sighed, suddenly grabbing Kyrie's arm and pulling her close.

"Why must you be so adamant?" He asked his voice now deep and husky as Kyrie's eyes widened in surprise, her cheeks burning.

"Fenrir, wait," She didn't get to finish her retort when Fenrir covered her mouth with his, passionately kissing her in front of the other two. Wilhelmina silently tried to hide her embarrassment, the ground looking rather attractive while Keough suddenly found the sky quite interesting. When they finally parted, Kyrie was awash with anger and embarrassment, "Fenrir!" He put his finger to her lips.

"No more retorts darling or else I'll step it up," He warned with a smile. Kyrie whacked herself in the face, growling in mortification. Keough suddenly cleared his throat, Wilhelmina fiddling with her jacket, both their faces red. Kyrie groaned in surrender while Fenrir nervously laughed. "Let's move on then, shall we?" He said, guiding Kyrie forward to their destination.

"Are they always like that?" Wilhelmina asked shyly.

"The barbs, yes, but the kissing is something new," Keough choked out, trying to keep his composure. He decided to try being a little more sociable. Wilhelmina choked back on own her laughter at the way her phrased it.

"Kyrie said she fell for him somewhere during the years while she was still serving your mother, the queen," Wilhelmina continued, trying to keep up the lively conversation.

"Really, Fenrir said it was love at first sight though his first look at her was when she was a child. He was a pedophile at such a young age," Keough said flamboyantly. Wilhelmina covered her mouth to try and hold back her laughter. "Then again, he was a child as well so I don't believe he realized it then. He probably made that up to try and woo her over with sentimentality," He added with a sad sigh. Wilhelmina could not stop the giggle from escaping past her lips, having already tried her best to stop it. Keough found it a pleasure to make her laugh. The ring of it was like music to his ears. It was soft and feminine, not overly exaggerated. He also found her smile enchanting, a lovely match to her feminine features.

"They make quite a pair, do they not?" Wilhelmina asked, composing herself.

"So they do, but do not be deceived by what we see before us. Who knows, behind a closed door, Kyrie is really soft like any other girl, easily falling for Fenrir's handsome looks and roguish charm," Keough was smiling broadly when Wilhelmina's soft laughter rung in the air again. It was beautiful, she was beautiful. Good lord, when did he start thinking that way? When did he start feeling that way for Wilhelmina? It must be Fenrir's fault, putting all those thoughts in his head and spreading his love disease.

"And what of you, are you soft and willing behind a closed door as well?" Wilhelmina had no idea where she had the gall to tease. It just felt natural, it felt nice. Keough choked and she found it funny, trying to hide her giggle. Kyrie and Fenrir turned back at that moment to see Wilhelmina in fits of laughter at Keough's expense if his expression were of any indication.

"I would like to think you were sweet and extremely feminine behind closed doors," Keough shot back. Wilhelmina felt her cheeks turn a hot colour. The look on her face was, well, funny that Keough actually laughed. Kyrie and Fenrir looked at him in confusion. Wilhelmina was trying to recover from his counter attack and form one of her own. She found it extremely discomforting to have him laughing at her expression.

"Unlike your friend, Fenrir, you have absolutely no manners at all and you are ungentlemanly," Wilhelmina indignantly stated. Keough choked on his laughter and stared at Wilhelmina in bewilderment. He could see a hint of a smile on her face. She'd intended to say that just to get even. He couldn't believe that the silent and cold Wilhelmina was responding to his barbs and was enjoying it.

"Well, then I could just as easily say that Kyrie is more feminine compared to you," Wilhelmina's face fell. She was unfeminine, now that sounded almost like an insult. Kyrie and Fenrir jumped in to save their friend who had chosen the wrong thing to throw back at a woman. Keough had just realized he contradicted his earlier thought about her being very feminine. He felt like an ass just right now.

"Did I hear you mention my name Keough?" Kyrie asked. "You shouldn't be so rude to a lady, Wilhelmina is the perfect example of a lady it is an insult to her pride," She added with a glare, carefully guiding Wilhelmina away.

"Why, I wish Kyrie were more like Wilhelmina," Fenrir offered, only to get an icy cold glare in return.

"You'd better stop now or else," Kyrie darkly warned before turning her attention back to Wilhelmina. "I doubt he thinks you're unfeminine. I believe it might be a failed attempt at a retort to your barb," Kyrie assured her.

"I see, I think that maybe I might have overdone it as well," Wilhelmina felt somewhat apologetic.

"It's alright to feel that way, we all make mistakes sometimes, only natural that way. Wilhelmina, may I ask you something?" Kyrie briefly glanced behind her to make sure they had some distance between them and the men.

"Yes, of course. What is it?" Kyrie turned to Wilhelmina with a smile.

"Do you like Keough?" Wilhelmina's face turned bright red at the question.

"Why do you ask," Kyrie raised her hand to silence her companion.

"I know that you've just recently met him but with all honestly, tell me your feelings," Kyrie smiled, gesturing slightly toward Keough.

"I am not sure," Wilhelmina replied. Kyrie nodded in understanding.

"It's alright, take your time. I don't blame you if you say you like him because he is very, very attractive after all. He has muscles, a handsome face and a prince like aura about him. He is what I call a man," Kyrie explained with a chuckle.

"I think you are assuming too much," Wilhelmina said, hiding her face. Kyrie chuckled some more.

"Well, how about you think of it this way. Back in those days men would court women for the incentive of getting wed, so why not you think of it like that? Keough seems to be making an effort to somewhat court you, so why don't you humour him and see where this goes. It's still the same and you still need to find out if you're a match to him, so why not?" Her cheeks grew a little hot at the thought of marriage but it was a good idea.

"I will consider it," Kyrie could not stop smiling.

"I think we're here," Fenrir called from behind. They had long arrived in the city and they had come across a small hotel. "We'll rent two rooms. Kyrie, you and me get to share," Fenrir stated cheerfully.

Kyrie's face darkened, "Don't joke with me, you can't possibly be thinking of leaving Wilhelmina with Keough," Fenrir's happy face suddenly fell.

"Oh, we can't now can we, it's inappropriate," Fenrir murmured, glancing icily at Keough who felt guilty because it was what he'd been doing all along, sharing a room with Wilhelmina while they were on the trail.

"What, it's not my fault. Not like I mind sharing a room with her since we've been doing it before you even arrived," Kyrie and Fenrir somehow misinterpreted his meaning, looking at him darkly. Keough blanched, "I think you misunderstood my meaning," he added.

"I think I interpreted correctly," Kyrie grounded out. "I will take a room with Wilhelmina," Immediately dragging Wilhelmina into the hotel and booking a room.

"I hate today," Fenrir mumbled. Keough growled.

"It's not my fault you hate today," He grounded out, walking into the hotel, Fenrir behind him. Just the sudden thought of sharing a room with Wilhelmina had aroused him. He never thought of it before but no thanks to his so-called friend, he thought of it, things that were not good to think about.

"Bad news, they only have one room on the top floor. We'll have to squeeze a little," Kyrie informed them when they reached the counter. "I've already booked the room so why don't we just head upstairs," Automatically leading the way.

"Since we have to share one room, can't you and I take the bed?" Fenrir asked with a smile.

"You don't get it do you," Kyrie replied darkly. Upon reaching their room, Kyrie opened the door and showed him what she meant. There were only two single beds and that was it. The rest was the bathroom with a small divider that separated the carpeted sleeping area and the mini kitchen which consisted of a stove on a tiled floor with several overhead cupboards.

"I finally understand what you mean," Fenrir said, blanching.

"Thank you," Kyrie replied. Wilhelmina walked up to the stove, setting down her travelling bag onto the tiled floor. She extracted several things from her bag which included a pan, spatula and some other cooking ingredients.

"I hope you do not mind me going out to buy some groceries," Wilhelmina did not wait for a reply before leaving the room.

"She can cook?" Keough asked no one in particular. Fenrir and Kyrie shared an exasperated look.

"You didn't know!" Keough looked at them in confusion and shook his head. Kyrie whacked herself in the face, Fenrir sighed, giving his friend a nervous smile. While the three of them decided who slept where, Wilhelmina took a short tour of the nearest hypermarket for some vegetables and meat, something she could cook with. When she came back, it was decided that they would each share a bed, Wilhelmina and Kyrie in one, Fenrir and Keough in the other.

"It sounds wrong to share a bed with you Keough," Fenrir commented, his face slightly blanched. Keough ignored his friend's comment if to save what is left of his pride. Wilhelmina decided to cook something good for everyone, especially since all they've been eating is probably instant food.

"I wonder how her bag fits everything in," Keough wondered aloud.

"It's called storage space. Each Flame Haze is provided something to be able to store items inside. It has infinite space," Fenrir explained. "For me, I have a white coat for that," He added as an example. Keough turned to Kyrie.

"Oh, I have something similar to hers, a bag as well," Kyrie turned her attention to Wilhelmina who was cooking. "Do you cook often?" She asked.

"I used to before I left Misaki City. A comrade of mine, his mother thought me how to cook," Wilhelmina replied.

"I see. What else can you do?" Kyrie did not have to look at Keough to know he was curious to know.

"I can sew," It was one of the things she was properly adept at. She was also good at first aid but then everyone was.

"Kyrie is good at that too," Fenrir added with a smile. "She used to patch up a lot of my clothes," He continued with an added smile.

"Princess, look out!" Tiamat warned. Wilhelmina had been absentminded and almost cut herself.

"Princess," Keough was truly interested now.

"It means nothing," Wilhelmina tried to evade questioning.

"You were born into a royal family?" Fenrir asked. No escaping, Tiamat didn't allow for it anyways.

"Yes," Tiamat replied on her behalf. If Wilhelmina had it in her, Tiamat would be the first person she cursed. Wilhelmina could feel the heated stares heating her back. She could not evade this one.

"It was during the early medieval era, long before the Great War. I was the youngest of seven siblings. My brother was the eldest and therefore became king. It was during this time that I met Mathilde who saved me from a near brush in with death. At that time she was already a Flame Haze and because I was badly injured after getting in a brush with some bandits and I made a contract with Tiamat who had approached me at that time. Mathilde helped explain everything to me. I left my family after that, seeing no obligation in staying and travelled instead with Mathilde," She explained, deciding that if she left any part out, Tiamat would gladly add in. Not much difference there.

"A perfect match for our untamed prince," Fenrir commented. Wilhelmina blushed, fortunate that she had her back to them.

"Fenrir," Keough warned.

"I think she suits you, your majesty. She obviously has what it takes to become your bride," Fenrir continued to tease. Kyrie remained silent for her own safety. Keough was shaking his long time friend until he turned white.

"I think that is enough your majesty. You take Fenrir's baits too easily," Kyrie dragged her so called lover away from danger. Wilhelmina had just finished cooking and placed the dishes on the small side table. She easily provided everyone a small plate and utensils. Fenrir tried the meat dish first and the taste was to his liking.

"It tastes absolutely wonderful," Fenrir complimented.

"Thank you," Wilhelmina humbly replied.

"Improvement," Tiamat chimed in. Wilhelmina understood that as a fact since her tutoring days with madam Chigusa, this was a large difference from then. Everyone enjoyed the meal. Wilhelmina was taking the dishes to the bathroom to wash when Fenrir jabbed Keough in the rib.

"Be a gentleman, your majesty, and do the lady a favour for cooking your meal," Fenrir suggested.

"Then why not you," Keough grounded out. Fenrir chuckled.

"It is not Wilhelmina in which I'm trying to woo your highness. I have another target in mind," Keough did not have to ask to know who Fenrir was referring to. With a sigh he decided to be nice and see where that got him. He went into the bathroom to offer his services to Wilhelmina who was just about to start washing up.

"Allow me to clean up since you cooked dinner," Keough offered. His sudden appearance surprised her.

"It is not necessary," Wilhelmina declined in kind, picking up her sponge.

"I think you should let me do the dishes," She was about to reach the detergent at the same time Keough's hand moved. His hand lightly brushed hers, sending a shiver down her spine. Why did he have such a strong effect on her senses? They both retracted their hands in shock. Keough felt a warm stream shoot up his arm at her soft touch. Why did she have such an effect on him? He quickly recovered, taking the detergent and sponge away from her. "I will do the dishes to repay your kindness. You should head to bed early and rest since your wounds have not completely healed either," He started the washing process not giving Wilhelmina any chance to stop him.

"Thank you and good night," She bid him, leaving the bathroom with a soft blush on her face.

"Good night Wilhelmina," He returned the greeting, his voice a soft and gentle burr. She felt nice, he called her name again. It sounded so nice when he said it. Wilhelmina may not realize it yet but Tiamat did and she knew that her contractor was falling in love again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

ONE UP! be happy people, I ain't dead yet... == relatively alive so to speak...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Wilhelmina could not sleep. It was uncomfortable and she felt as if she were intruding so she went outside for a walk. She incidentally walked into the garden outside and decided to sit down on a nearby bench and do some stargazing. It had been a long time since she felt she needed to stargaze because it was the easiest way for her to get her thoughts running. The first thing on her mind was Keough. Fenrir's earlier comment about her being the perfect bride for Keough stuck in her head. She started wondering what it would be like to be married to him but she couldn't because she had no idea what it meant to be married. She'd only ever known political marriage because of her siblings. It was what they had agreed to and Wilhelmina had thought it silly to marry someone just because they were rich and handsome when neither party loved each other. Her parents fared better but she never understood why her siblings did not have a want for something similar. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone approached.

"Can't sleep?" A familiar voice asked. Wilhelmina turned to face the newcomer.

"Keough," She murmured his name. "No," She answered.

"I can't either," He added. "I hope you don't mind my intrusion," Sitting next to her on the bench.

"No, I do not mind," Turning her attention back to the sky. When Keough had just walked into the garden, the soft image of Wilhelmina sitting on the bench, stargazing while a gentle breeze, stunned him. She was beautiful. He took his time scrutinizing her closely since it was the first time he actually thought to do so. She had long lashes, her skin looked like satin, her hair like silk and her lips were soft and inviting to his aroused senses. He wanted to touch her, to know her in a way only he could. As if she sensed his stare, she turned her face to his, their lips lightly brushing against each other because there was barely any space in between them.

Wilhelmina gasped and made to cover her mouth but Keough stopped her hand with his. Taking the opportunity given, he suddenly pressed his lips to hers, closing the remaining distance in between them when his other hand snaked around her waist and pulled her to him. Wilhelmina had never imagined she could feel something like this but she was. His lips were soft and warm as she had thought but her thoughts were not as accurate as the actual feeling. Keough gently parted her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, better than he imagined and it was intoxicating. Wilhelmina gasped at the intrusion but welcomed it all the same allowing herself to drown in desire. She imagined missing all of this if she were still hooked onto her hatred for Merihim and it hurt but she had let go and she was happy that she had. His hand holding hers slid up her arm and then down the side of her body.

She groaned inwardly when his hand stole across the side of her body, lightly brushing against her breast. Keough slowly lowered her onto the bench, letting the weight of his body fall on her. Wilhelmina snaked her free hand to the back of his head, tousling the soft hair there, pulling him closer. She wanted to feel all of him but that was not to be.

"Discourteous," Tiamat interrupted which caused Keough to pull back in shock. Wilhelmina gasped, sitting up straight. She felt like cursing just about now and Tiamat was her target. Keough felt contrite and some hateful feelings toward Tiamat for ruining the moment.

"Ever heard of the word privacy?" Keough mumbled with a growl. He turned to apologize to Wilhelmina whose face was softly coloured with pink. "I apologize for that," Keeping his voice even and apologetic.

"It was, just forget it," Wilhelmina murmured a reply.

"Wilhelmina," Her name sounded beautiful when he said it, he made it sound beautiful.

"Yes," She turned her full attention to him. Maybe he might kiss her again.

"Could you cook again next time, I prefer your cooking to instant noodles," He said with a smile. It was not what she expected to hear but it was just as good.

"Of course," She replied with a soft smile. She looked pretty like that, a smile with soft colour in her cheeks made her look innocent. They sat in silence, stargazing for several long minutes before Keough decided he'd better leave because if he stayed here any longer, despite Tiamat's interruptions, he might just take Wilhelmina here and now. That was not what he wanted.

"Keough," He stopped when she called his name. "Kyrie suggested to me to try and, what we called back in a day, courting," She turned to him, her cheeks burning. "I would like to get to know you better," He was stunned but the idea seemed nice. If he liked what he found, he would very well have her.

"I shall consider it. Now, shall we go back?" He asked, getting up. Wilhelmina felt disappointed but she knew she couldn't do anything else but wait for his answer. Wilhelmina nodded and followed him back to their room. Keough opened the room door halfway before he stopped when he heard some noises.

"Fenrir, stop it. They might come back soon," Kyrie scolded aloud.

"They can use the other bed," Fenrir laughed.

"If you try to remove any of my clothes I will cleave you!" Kyrie retorted. Fenrir chuckled before kissing Kyrie who had intended to add more threats. She immediately became liquid in his arms. God, why did he have to be so influential to her senses! Keough was having second thoughts about leaving the room to the two of them.

"I think maybe we should not have come back," Wilhelmina murmured, trying to hide her flushed face.

"Are you two done yet?" Keough asked loudly. Kyrie and Fenrir both jumped at the greeting, Keough and Wilhelmina walking into the room. Fenrir cleared his throat, moving back to his original sleeping place while Kyrie covered her face with a pillow. Wilhelmina joined her female companion on the bed and tried to go to sleep but she knew it was almost impossible, knowing that the man who had aroused her senses not long ago was in the same room. It was even more disconcerting to know she wanted him. Keough felt like killing Fenrir, he was already aroused from kissing Wilhelmina earlier and coming back to find his friend enjoying himself was too painful to take. What more, the woman he wanted was in the same room but in the wrong bed!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By the time Keough woke up, Wilhelmina was already cooking breakfast, Fenrir keeping her company. He lightly tapped his friend on the shoulder and gestured toward Kyrie who was still sleeping. Fenrir stifled a laugh, silently moving to join his lady on the bed. Keough quickly took his friend's place and went about helping Wilhelmina.

"The plates from last night are in the cupboard at the end," Wilhelmina informed while she was frying an egg. Keough found the plates and offered the largest plate to her. "Thank you," She automatically replied, taking the plate and placing the fried egg on it. Keough wondered how long it will take before she realized it was not Fenrir who was helping her. Heavens almighty, it was arousing him just to watch her work. When she was done, she switched off the fire and moved to put the plate on the small side table. Then she went to retrieve the small plates only to have them handed to her. "Thank you," She thanked, taking the plates and looking up to Fenrir with a smile only to find out it wasn't Fenrir who was handing her the plates but Keough. Her smile faded as her eyes shot to the bed Kyrie was sleeping in and she saw Fenrir sleeping soundly while hugging his beloved. Wilhelmina felt her face grow hot in embarrassment.

"I apologize, I thought you were Fenrir," She immediately apologized. Keough shook his head, hiding his smile.

"No, it's not your fault that I didn't make my presence clear to you," Keough faked an apologetic look when he didn't feel the least bit apologetic. Wilhelmina took the plates and set them down on the side table as well, retreating to retrieve the utensils and wash the pan and spatula. Keough sat down on the bed, his gaze following Wilhelmina who had just went into the bathroom. He smiled mischievously to himself and silently crept into the bathroom. Wilhelmina had just finished. When she turned to exit, she found the way blocked by Keough.

"Excuse me," She was not entirely irritated but excited at the same time. Still, were there no better times than now for him to start thinking of such things? The horrid man had a smile on his face and it was anything but innocent.

"May I help you with that?" He asked in a deep and husky voice, his red eyes swimming with desire. Damn, he was being difficult.

"No, I am fine by myself," Little liar, he thought. He slipped his arm around her waist to the small of her back, pulling her close.

"No, really, allow me to assist you," He stopped any retaliation with his lips pressed to hers. His other hand slid across the side of her body, lightly brushing her breast as he made his way down to her soft bottom. Wilhelmina gasped and he dipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her the same way he did last night. She was soft in his arms and he liked the feeling of her pressed to him. Wilhelmina could feel his arousal and felt her own desire intensify. She hesitantly slid her hands across his chest, eliciting a groan from Keough. He felt warm and powerful, shielding her in his embrace. Her hands snaked to the back of his head where she played with the soft black hair there. He groaned again, "Wilhelmina," he whispered huskily against her lips before kissing her again. She didn't want to stop what she was doing and she didn't want him to stop either. It was something she had been deprived of for so long, no thanks to Merihim. She had missed so much and nearly missed this but damn Tiamat for being so bothersome.

"Impertinence," Tiamat interrupted again. Keough groaned, pulling away and immediately left the bathroom before he decided he was aroused enough to throw Tiamat out the door and take Wilhelmina on the floor, which was not exactly a good idea.

He needed to be away from her to calm himself and it was hard enough as it is because he knew she was just there. He sat on the bed and did some thorough breathing exercises to calm his frazzled nerves and racing heart. Wilhelmina gripped the side of her sink to steady herself after having been kissed so thoroughly. She was gasping for air, her heart racing and her face flushed a bright pink. She was still slightly confused because Keough had left so abruptly. Curse Tiamat for her carefully timed interruptions. If the damned woman wanted to interrupt she could have done it before they even started but she had to choose to do it when they were getting into the heat of things.

"Tiamat, I feel like killing you," Wilhelmina stated angrily as she composed herself. Keough had made one thing clear this morning when he approached her, he wanted her and had perhaps answered her question about courting.

"Rubbish," Tiamat replied. Wilhelmina could almost swear Tiamat used a laughing tone. When she was calm enough, Wilhelmina exited the bathroom to return the pan and spatula to her bag. She cast a glance at Keough who was calmly eating the eggs she had fried. The cursed man was calm while she was still trying to forget what just happened. Fortunately, Fenrir and Kyrie were still sleeping and hadn't heard anything.

"Speak of the devil," Wilhelmina couldn't stop the words from pouring out when Kyrie stirred from her sleep. Keough showed no sign of having heard her so that was good enough. Kyrie tried to move, realizing she couldn't. When she saw Wilhelmina standing in the kitchen her eyes darted to the person holding her.

"Fenrir, let go," Prying his hands off of her. He groaned, gently nuzzling her neck. Kyrie gasped, doubling her efforts. "Don't make a scene and let go, you've had your fun," Managing to finally push herself out of his grasp. Kyrie immediately composed herself and made a beeline for breakfast, completely ignoring Fenrir.

"Good morning to you too," He said with a laugh. The cursed man had nothing better to do in the morning but embarrass her in front of Keough and Wilhelmina. She had pride!

"Just cleave him and be rid of the pest," Jade suggested. Kyrie sighed in resignation.

"He's not a pest, Jade. I just wish he chose a better time to show his affections, at least a place where we won't have an audience," Kyrie explained in a hushed tone so that only Jade could hear her.

"Understood my dear," Jade would have smiled if she could. She knew Kyrie loved him very much but there were some things that one just cannot agree to.

"Thank you for breakfast Wilhelmina," Kyrie thanked, eating her share of eggs. "Maybe next time I should cook," She mused. Fenrir shook his head.

"You should leave the cooking to me," He stated worriedly. "We don't want you hurting yourself again," He added with concern. Kyrie was fine with cooking, she was just accident prone but she could never understand why it was like that when she can easily handle a sword. As to why she can't handle a knife she would never know.

"So, where did the two of you go last night?" Kyrie asked, shifting the subject. Wilhelmina's cheeks flushed pink while Keough stiffened. Kyrie raised a curious brow at their reactions even though she knew what Wilhelmina was considering, "What did you do?" Fenrir was also curious.

"Not something out of propriety I hope," He hit the target, Keough choking on air. "Did something to the lady I assume," Fenrir poked.

"As if in hell," Keough grounded out, his expression menacing. Wilhelmina knew he was lying through his teeth but only she would know that.

"Why so reserved, I see no shame in confessing the truth," Fenrir said flamboyantly.

"I see you dying in my hands," Keough was dead serious, or he looked like it anyways. Fenrir laughed but choked when Kyrie stuffed and egg into his mouth.

"Hurry up and eat, we're leaving as soon as we're done. There is no point in your dying, you'd be completely useless then," Kyrie calmly stated. A little while after that, the group left for their next destination, Thailand.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! WE PROGRESS!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Margery decided it was best for them to catch up by teleport and so, roughly tracing Wilhelmina's presence, Margery teleported the entire group in an empty alley in Thailand. Shana and Yuuji gazed about in awe.

"Carmel san is here?" He asked to no one in particular, looking about in confusion.

"She would only ever come here unless to buy groceries," Shana pondered, walking out onto the market street. Her eyes searched the crowded market and saw a huge green back pack. "There she is!" She shouted dragging Yuuji with her as she ran to catch up to Wilhelmina. Margery and Keisaku leisurely followed. "Wilhelmina!" Shana called out. Wilhelmina heard someone calling her and turned her head to see Shana running up to her. "Where have you been? Yuuji and me have been searching all over the place for you," She grumbled.

"I apologize for my fleeting departure. I will explain when we get comfortable accommodations. There are some people who would like some rest because we have been travelling for two days straight to make up for lost time," Wilhelmina apologized. She was shocked to see Keisaku amongst the group. "Why is he here?" She asked Shana.

"Alastor will explain later," Shana quickly replied giving no broke to her persona.

"Why do I have to explain," He asked.

"Because you're better at it than me," Shana reasoned. Yuuji sighed with a nervous laugh. He knew why Shana didn't want to do it, he didn't want to either.

"See, I've gotten it back. No harm done," Fenrir said, rejoining them. He had just walked out of the pawn shop he'd hidden the treasure tool, the Reverse. Kyrie was in a less than pleasant mood and Keough was impatient.

"Just give it to me so we can get it over with," Keough growled out, extending his hand. Fenrir shook his head.

"I won't give it to you until you make a contract with a Denizen, your majesty. Can't have you disappearing before you get your revenge now can you? Let us all play a nasty trick on Kamaz for a change," Fenrir suggested. Keough huffed impatiently.

"I have accommodations set for us and Jade has worked hard to look for a Denizen who understood you, so don't let all our effort go to waste," Kyrie added, guiding Keough in the direction of the lavish hotel they were going to stay in.

"Why did you choose this place?" Keough asked.

"I wanted more space so that we would be more comfortably accommodated," She explained nonchalantly. Wilhelmina blanched, she knew exactly why she wanted more space and she figured Fenrir had something to do with it.

"Kyrie, I hope you do not mind arranging extra accommodations," Wilhelmina tapped the woman on the shoulder and gestured toward the group that had just arrived.

"I think they have extra rooms but if you want to book extra you have to hurry, it's close to peak season that's why," Kyrie informed them. Margery nodded as she and Keisaku decided to quickly get the job done. Wilhelmina walked at a leisurely pace while exchanging information with Shana.

"So that's what happened. The nerve, using you as a tracking device," Shana grumbled.

"It is not something that can be helped, better me than you," Wilhelmina reasoned as they walked up to their rooms. "I find it surprising for the Chanter of Elegies to have a sudden change of heart though," She mused.

"She changed gradually over time and so she realized the things she had been missing which the boy showed no tiresome in reminding her," Alastor said, adding in his own opinion. Shana grumbled when Wilhelmina stopped, Keough waiting outside in the hallway.

"Why haven't you gone in yet?" She asked.

"I was waiting for the boy. We can't have you sharing a room with me, now can we," Cursed man, he was being cheeky. Wilhelmina had stiffened at his somewhat _suggestive_ notion.

"Oh, right. See you later," Yuuji bid them, entering the room with Keough. Wilhelmina stiffly opened the door to the other room and went in with Shana.

"What is wrong with that man, he acts funny," Wilhelmina dared not to open her mouth about Keough in fear she might spill everything forth. A few minutes later they were called to gather. Kyrie had traced a magic circle on her room floor and Keough was standing in the middle.

"So, you make the contract first and then we break the thing," Fenrir explained, closing the curtains. "Alright, Kyrie, if you please," Gesturing that she begin. Kyrie raised her hand, her palm facing Keough's face.

"Come to me," Jade commanded. Dark blue flames shot forth from the ground within the circle, engulfing Keough within its fiery blaze.

"Do you, Keough Leoheart, empty yourself to become my vessel," A deep, commanding voice asked.

"Yes," His answer short and direct. Fenrir stuck his hand in his friend's abdomen, retrieving the invisible Golden Flame that now glowed with brilliance.

"Name the object in which I am to take form."

"A timepiece, to always remind me to spend my time wisely," Keough decided it was the most logical thing to say. The flames converged into one, forming a silver watch that was automatically strapped to his wrist. He was now bound to the Demon Dragon, Yasha as the Dragon Knight.

"Good, now we're done," Fenrir cheered, handing the Golden Flame and the Reverse to Keough. "You deserve to do this," He added with a smile. It's been so long and now he finally gets to destroy the thing that had unconsciously given him a second chance at life as well as making it miserable. Keough took a deep breath, raising the hammer slightly and then suddenly bringing it down on the Golden Flame. The treasure tool in his hands shattered like glass, turning into dust.

"Finally," He said with a sigh. Fenrir patted his friend on the back with a smile.

"Now, let's get to fooling Kamaz," Fenrir gave Keough the ring he'd been wearing, the treasure tool, the Cloak. "This will make Kamaz, and everyone else, think you still have the flame," Keough took the ring and slipped onto his finger as Fenrir pulled out the Golden Flame.

"Fenrir, what did you," His friend stopped Keough's outburst with a hand.

"This is a fake produced by the tool Kyrie picked up on the way here. She helped track down Kleeve's treasure tool to forge this fake piece. We'll let Kamaz have it and it'll blow up in his face, or anyone except those amongst us who gets his hands on it," Passing it to Keough. "You hold onto it and pretend you're trying to destroy it when Kamaz appears, so I'm giving you the Reverse as well."

"And now we wait for their arrival," Kyrie added with a relieved sigh.

"I hear that the Bal Masque is making its move already as a friendly Denizen was kind enough to pass on the information," Jade informed. "They're on the way as we speak. We will most probably encounter them tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

"Could it be," Wilhelmina mused.

"The Corpse Retriever, Lamis," Margery finished.

"Correct. Until that time comes, I suggest everyone get some well earned rest," Jade scolded in an ushering tone. Fenrir turned to Kyrie with a feral grin, the cursed man had other plans and neither of them included resting. Wilhelmina felt it a sin to know what was on their minds but she had her own set of problems, Keough looked just as mischievous.

He had plans alright but this time he wanted to make sure there were no interferences from either Yasha or Tiamat, especially Tiamat. He left for his own room, not before passing Wilhelmina a non verbal invitation. He knew she saw his look because her face instantly turned pink. He stripped off most of his garments before he sat down at the side of the bed waiting for Wilhelmina. He looked up at the ceiling and thought of Selena. Fenrir was right about one thing and it was about time he let go of his guilty conscience since he had nothing to feel guilty about. He had other things to worry about than continuously feeling guilty about something he couldn't fix. Recently though, unless he really wanted to, he could not even think of Selena for all that was on his mind was the beautiful Wilhelmina. Just as he finished the thought, his room door opened. It was Wilhelmina of course, he expected no one else. She locked the door and stood there silently.

She knew she wanted him and he made it clear he wanted the same thing but it was still embarrassing and it was in the light of day! Keough was smiling shamelessly at her and his eyes were burning with unfulfilled desire, the devil. However, she couldn't blame him because she was foolish enough to come in the first place. They silently looked at each other for quite awhile before Keough couldn't wait anymore, she was too shy to come to him and so he went to her. Suddenly, there was knock on the door. Wilhelmina was going to unbolt the door but Keough beat her to it, grabbing her hand and forcing it behind her back, silencing her protest with a kiss.

"Keough san, did you lock the door?" Yuuji asked from the other side of the door. Wilhelmina was too confused to answer.

"Yes, I would like some privacy for a few hours if you don't mind," Keough replied with a chuckle whilst keeping Wilhelmina standing. She felt ready to sink to the floor.

"That's alright. I just came by to tell you I was going to head out with Shana for a few hours. If you see Carmel san, can you let her know as well, Shana can't find her," Wilhelmina groaned inwardly at the latter statement.

"Of course," Keough replied. He waited until Yuuji had left before returning his attention to Wilhelmina. "You are a coward," Kissing her before she could retort to that statement, slipping off her jacket. He had such a strong hold on her senses at the moment. It was what she was waiting for but here she was, almost running out on him because she was too shy. Then again, she was even more stupid to have fallen for temptation, not like she regretted it.

Keough let go of her hand and carried her bridal style to the bed, chuckling all the while, cursed man. He set her down at the age to remove her shoes. Wilhelmina hadn't noticed it until now but he was missing his own garments, left in only a plain white t-shirt and his pants. He'd stripped while waiting for her, impatient sod. Her shoes taken care of, she thought he was going to kiss her again but he didn't, slipping Tiamat off her head.

"Can't have her spoiling the moment again now can we?" He chuckled, removing Yasha as well. He got up and opened the side table drawer, putting both Denizens inside and then shutting it.

Wilhelmina watched him approach her again, kneeling in front of her, his hands sliding to her back he pressed his lips to hers again. Wilhelmina parted her lips for him, welcoming the intrusion of his tongue. She daringly plunged her own tongue into his mouth, eliciting a groan from Keough who was working on removing her dress. Wilhelmina slid her hands slowly across his muscle hardened chest, sliding them to his back, her fingers coming to rest at the base of his neck, slipping into the soft hair there. She could feel cords of muscle under her fingers and reveled in the feeling, memorizing each contour. Keough tried to be gentle but she was driving him crazy, her soft hands playing across his body. He tugged at the zip at the back of the dress until it came down, pulling Wilhelmina's hands from him, he got rid of the dress but her hands automatically went back to its original position. He groaned again, unable to take the torture anymore, he tore his lips away from hers.

"Keough," Wilhelmina could barely see anything through her blurred vision, swaying in place. Keough stripped off the rest of his clothes, removing Wilhelmina's as well, pushing her onto the bed. He reveled in her appearance for a moment. Lord, she was beautiful. She had full cleavage and curves in all the right places. He groaned at the sight of her.

"I'm sorry," He whispered hoarsely, kissing her again, pressing his hot body against hers. Wilhelmina felt her blood rush at the contact, her body arching towards his, wanting more. Keough fingers skimmed through her pink tresses. His other hand ran down the side of her body, brushing the side of her breast. Wilhelmina moaned when his hand started massaging her breast. She felt her woman's center burning for him.

"Keough, please," She begged, her breath coming out in gasps but he ignored her, his goal was to satisfy her need before his. He trailed his lips, down the side of her neck down to the valley in between her breasts. Holding her close to him, he took her into his mouth. Wilhelmina felt like screaming, arching her body into him, gasping and moaning. Keough pleasured her to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. "Keough," Wilhelmina breathed out, she wanted to explode but she couldn't and it frustrated her.

"Patience love," He said huskily, caressing her cheek, pulling her face to his for another thorough kiss as he slipped his hand down to her core, inserting a finger, feeling her warmth. This was hardly the kind of courting one would go for, but the temptation was too great. He figured getting to know her could happen after he had satisfied both their desires.

He took in all her cries of pleasure within him, his own arousal at its peak. He had waited long enough and so had she. It was time to end the torture they both suffered. Placing himself at her entrance, sliding in gently. Wilhelmina stifled a cry, her nails digging into his back. He stopped when he couldn't go further. Damn, it was her first time but even then there was no way he could avoid causing her pain.

"It will hurt, but just this once, after that you will feel nothing but pleasure," He hoarsely whispered his assurance to her as he placed soft, feather like kisses on her lips. He waited until her breathing evened out as he pulled back and in one swift motion, he broke through her maidenhead, entering her to the hilt. Wilhelmina cried out in pain but then it was over.

He was so large but Wilhelmina accommodated him comfortably. He groaned when her insides contracted before he could even start. She was soft and warm inside and it was too much for him, he had to wait until both of them had cooled down a little before he proceeded to give her the release she so deserved. When he started moving, Wilhelmina moved with him. Keough was barely holding everything in, wanting to allow her release first, but he was fast losing that control because of what she was doing to him. She inflamed him but it was too quick since he intended to give her as much pleasure as possible. Wilhelmina felt a heat building within her and she felt like exploding but she couldn't and the fact that she didn't know how frustrated her to the point of screaming.

"Keough, please," She begged. She wanted it to end, wanted relief. Keough pulled her close to him.

"Let it go, love, let it go," Wilhelmina climaxed instantly, her nails sinking into his back, crying out. Keough groaned, allowing himself relief as well, pouring himself into her. Both of them collapsed onto the bed, both unable to move, much less speak. Keough forced himself up or else he'd crush Wilhelmina under his weight and he found her soundly asleep, probably exhausted from her first experience. He fell onto his side, taking her with him. He wrapped them both with the bedcovers and held her close to him, closing his eyes. "Sleep well Wilhelmina," He said, kissing her on the forehead before drifting off into peaceful slumber.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry, I suck at the technical part of the Denizen and Flame Haze bonding thing. I'll work on it in future... For those below 18, start praying to God for your sin if you've read the whole of this chapter... X-rated is up...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Wilhelmina had no idea how long she slept but after looking out the window she was quite sure it wasn't that long. It was about late afternoon. The memory of what had happened earlier had stunned her when she awoke but there was nothing to be embarrassed about anymore, it was already done. Keough was sleeping on his back and so Wilhelmina had a clear view of him. The muscles she had only the chance to glance at before was now before her eyes for her to scrutinize and admire even more closely. He was so much larger in size compared to her but he had been extremely gentle to her for her first time but perhaps next time he would not have to be. The thought made her blush shamelessly. She studied his facial features and found them absolutely manly. His jaw was hard, his brow thick and lush, his lips soft and plump. He was everything Merihim was not and Wilhelmina was glad of that. Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Keough san, is it alright for me to come in now?" Wilhelmina began to panic. She gently shook Keough awake.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" He asked, still drowsy. Wilhelmina quickly told him that Yuuji was back. "Give me a minute," He replied, getting out of bed in a hurry. He picked up his clothes and handed Wilhelmina hers, quickly putting them on. Wilhelmina straightened out the bed while Keough went to answer the door. "Sorry for the wait," He apologized, letting Yuuji and Shana in.

"Wilhelmina, what are you doing here?" Shana asked, confused.

"I invited her over to talk before you came over to inform me you were leaving," Keough quickly covered.

"Oh, I see," Shana still found it suspicious. Keough followed the young girl's gaze and then realized something missing from Wilhelmina. He waited until he caught Wilhelmina's gaze before motioning to the side table. Wilhelmina's eyes widened, she'd forgotten about Tiamat! She opened the side table drawer and retrieved Tiamat, replacing the Denizen on her head when Shana wasn't looking. She then tossed Yasha over to Keough who quickly strapped the watch around his wrist. "What are we having for dinner," Shana suddenly asked, dropping onto the bed opposite the one Wilhelmina sat on.

"Fenrir said he was going to treat us to dinner outside. There was a restaurant he fancied," Keough replied, taking a seat somewhere near Wilhelmina. Before he could get comfortable there was another knock on the door. Yuuji went to open it, revealing Fenrir to be on the other side.

"We're going to get moving," Fenrir invited. Shana and Yuuji left the room first while Keough took his own sweet time, waiting for Wilhelmina.

"Why did you wait for me?" She asked curiously, trying to guess what was on his mind.

"I waited because I know you're sore from earlier," Keough replied looking rather apologetic. Wilhelmina shook her head.

"I am not sore," She said getting up, her muscles suddenly contracting painfully. Keough was fast to arrive at her side, steadying her.

"It was your first time, I expected nothing less," He slowly guided her out the door. The entire group was waiting for them in the hallway.

"What took you guys so long just to exit the room?" Shana asked curiously.

"I just needed to ask Keough something in private," Wilhelmina replied, covering up. She did not want Shana to know what she'd been doing and to worry about her aches.

Shana glanced suspiciously at Keough before turning around and walking with Yuuji to the elevator. Wilhelmina allowed herself a sigh of relief.

Shana was getting sharper and it was harder to keep things from her. There was nothing to be done because she was growing up and maturing, it shouldn't be surprising that she would also be wiser. Then again, Wilhelmina noticed that Shana wasn't the only one suspecting her of doing something other than talking to Keough. Fenrir and Kyrie were on to them, mostly Keough anyways. Margery and Keisaku were too busy getting caught up in their own love affair but it seems as though Margery knew something as well. Perhaps she had been too careless.

"Your majesty, a word if I may," Keough knew Fenrir was mocking him, calling him that.

"What is it?" Keough asked impatiently, clearly irritated.

"Did something happen to Wilhelmina, she's rather stiff," Fenrir glanced at Wilhelmina with concern in his eyes. Keough knew what happened, it was his fault but there was nothing he could do about it, not now anyways.

"No, nothing at all," He replied making sure to keep his tone even and nonchalant.

"Hmm, then what did the two of you talk about?" Fenrir asked with a smile.

"About Selena and some other topics," Keough replied. Now that he'd thought of it, he'd never explained to Wilhelmina about his relationship with Selena. Perhaps he ought to do that.

"I see. Getting a head start then?" Fenrir joked. "Do I hear wedding bells in the future?" He was laughing now.

"Don't joke about things like that Fenrir," Keough growled. The thought of marrying Wilhelmina was sweet. Everyday waking up to see her smiling face was a treat indeed. To have the beautiful Wilhelmina as his wife, he would no doubt be happy for the rest of his life.

"I see that you still haven't warmed up to the idea of marriage yet, have you," Fenrir sighed. Keough gave his friend and icy cold gaze. He had thought of it, when Wilhelmina mentioned courting and it was a stellar idea to him, no less.

"You have no right to speak of such things when you've not even married yet," Keough grounded out. Fenrir laughed nervously.

"I am married," Keough's look of surprise was something Fenrir found ridiculously funny.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?" Keough growled, his hand on his friend's shoulder tightening its grip.

"You didn't ask and I didn't think it was important to tell you. Kyrie and I married before we started looking for you. We were supposed to be having our honeymoon," Keough squeezed his friend's shoulder even more.

"You jerk," Keough grounded out.

"Now, now, you can't blame me for that. Besides, Kyrie and I have decided to hold out on children for now. We decided it best not to have any. That is our conclusion as it was not suitable for our situation anyways, but that doesn't mean his majesty cannot have children, it is encouraged," Fenrir informed his friend, chuckling. Keough sighed in resignation. One could never get a person like Fenrir to act seriously outside of battle.

Fenrir talked up a storm while he led the group to the restaurant. They dined rather lavishly and Wilhelmina felt somewhat saddened that her cooking was not up to par with the food served. She would have to work harder. Dinner had been wonderful and Keough had not once tried to tease her unlike Fenrir and Keisaku who openly displayed it. Margery and Kyrie both had different reactions toward the teasing. Margery was more welcoming and allowed for it though she also had her share of teasing that even made Keisaku cough in embarrassment. Kyrie reacted by tossing warnings across to her husband, keeping him at bay but if that didn't work, a little physical violence like pinching and whacking did the trick. Yuuji had tried to ignore the things he heard and saw while Shana was as curious as hell. She was an innocent child and was still naïve about this kind of things so everyone thought it best to leave it be. Marchosias on the other hand teased Alastor for being so reserved and somewhat figured he enjoyed doing it. The other four Denizens decided to steer clear of the verbal happenings at the table, not wanting to be embarrassed.

"That was the best dinner I've ever been to," Shana said happily, stretching with yawn.

"It is time to rest," Wilhelmina said, ushering Shana to her bed.

"Wilhelmina," Shana allowed herself to be tucked into bed, something that Wilhelmina hadn't done in a long while.

"Yes."

"Can you sing me that lullaby you used to sing when I was still a child?" Wilhelmina looked at Shana in surprise. "I know it's childish to ask something like that at this age but I miss hearing you sing," Shana fumbled with the bedcovers with her fingers, trying to hide her blush.

"It does not matter, I will sing the lullaby so long as you want to hear it," Wilhelmina replied with a soft smile, sitting down on the bed next to Shana who smiled in excitement, closing her eyes as Wilhelmina started to sing. Her voice was like that of a nightingale's, soft and sweet. It was soothing to the ear and whenever Wilhelmina sang her lullaby, she would fall asleep without fail and this time was no exception. "Good night Shana," Wilhelmina moved to her own bed to rest.

"Wilhelmina Carmel, what activities have you been engaged in earlier before dinner? You seem to have a problem walking," Alastor suddenly spoke up.

"It is nothing you should concern yourself with Flame of the Heavens. I was merely exhausted," She said, giving an excuse not to tell him the truth. It was not something she wanted to talk about to Alastor of all people.

"I see, you should take care of yourself," Alastor advised.

"Yes, I will," Wilhelmina replied. She couldn't blame him for worrying for she had been careless. Her legs were aching, but it was not as bad as earlier. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Alastor waited until Wilhelmina was truly asleep before addressing his fellow Denizen.

"Tiamat, what has Wilhelmina been doing?" He asked. Tiamat saw no reason to betray her contractor and reveal something that she had no right to say. Even she had her boundaries.

"Nothing in particular," Tiamat replied in her usual monotonous tone.

"I see, I apologize, I'm just merely concerned," Alastor said with a sigh.

"Not a problem," Tiamat added. Even she worried for her contractor but it was not a matter worth worrying. Tomorrow's upcoming battle was something to be more concerned of.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Ok, i seriously hate my noob self and since this story was written about a year ago, i hate myself even more because it sucks, if according to my current standards... i hope you guys can cope with this trash... . well, i consider it crappy work and completely unplanned work... like a last minute rush job.. meh... that and maybe i may have been close to hitting a brick wall near the end of the story... .


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Today was a good day. They had just arrived in Thailand and they were waiting for the arrival of Golden, having set up the fuzetsu. Everyone was present, Hecate, Sydonay, Fecor, Bel Peol and Kamaz himself. They also employed the help of some other Denizens that were interested but none of them powerful enough to match any of the members of the Bal Masque. Kamaz would not miss today for anything, the day he gained ultimate power.

x-x-x-x-x-x

It was late morning when they sensed a fuzetsu being set up. They all quickly met up and discussed briefly battle plans. Margery, having carried Harridan with her materialized the mapping system and put Keisaku in charge. She then handed out bookmarks to everyone for communication purposes.

"There is not enough of us so we will have designated battle partners," Fenrir informed, looking at the number of Denizens on the map. "Keough, you can have Kamaz to yourself, you know what to do. Ms Margery can have Sydonay, Shana can have Hecate. Wilhelmina will take on Bel Peol and I will take on Fecor. Kyrie will get rid of all the other Denizens together with Yuuji. Is everyone clear?" Fenrir got nods from everyone present. "Then let's move out," They all left Keisaku behind as a support to let them know the happenings on the field and direct them. They entered the fuzetsu and greeted their enemy with their weapons at the ready.

"Nice to see you again Golden," Kamaz greeted with his usual sick smile.

"Nice to see you too," Keough growled out his greeting.

"I see you still have the Golden Flame on you, saving it for me?" Kamaz laughed at his own joke. "Failed to get the hammer after all didn't you," He teased. Keough laughed at that. If only Kamaz knew, such fun it was to play with him this way. He had to thank Fenrir for being such a genius, payback was sweet.

"It doesn't matter, the important thing is I get revenge for all the things you've done. This is for Selena and everyone else who died that day," Keough's expression turned icy cold, betraying no emotion.

"I see, well, let's see how long you'll last against me before you decide to use the power of the Golden Flame," Kamaz attacked almost instantly. Fenrir gave the signal for everyone else to split up. They all simultaneously attacked their designated target.

Keough easily parried Kamaz's attack, swinging his blade, almost catching Kamaz's neck. Kamaz was still using Sydonay's powers but it didn't matter to Keough what powers he had, Kamaz was still going to die by his hands, but first he was going to have some satisfaction. Keough withdrew far enough, pulling out the fake flame and the Reverse, Kamaz's eyes widened in horror.

"You're not going to destroy it are you? You'll disappear," Kamaz stuttered angrily.

"Yes I am serious and no, I'm not going to disappear," Keough replied with a smile. He whacked the fake Golden Flame and let it shatter into nothingness. Keough took of the Cloak, the ring that hid his presence and tossed it to Kyrie who flew past him. Kamaz's face looked ugly, contorted with anger.

"You, you've made a contract with a Denizen," He hissed, "You're a Flame Haze."

"That's right. If you think I want to disappear without having my revenge, you're joking," Keough replied with a smile, charging forward suddenly with his blade in the lead. "I will show you my real powers," He slammed Kamaz into the nearest building. Keough took his own sweet time waiting for Kamaz to get up but when he did, Kamaz took the opportunity to make a run for it. "Get back here!" Keough made to chase him across the city.

Wilhelmina watched Keough go for a brief second before turning her focus on her target. It seemed as though Bel Peol herself knew who her opponent would be. Bel Peol made the first move, throwing her chains forward. Wilhelmina dodged, twisting her body in the air and using the momentum to return fire. Bel Peol was quick to evade, bringing her chains around. She remembered a little bit of her previous battle with the Judge of Paradoxes and had come up with some tactics. Wilhelmina shot forward, increasing her speed to avoid being hit with the chains that slid in the air like a snake, forming several spears she aimed to pin down the dangerous weapon. She threw the spears through the holes in the chains, pinning it to the buildings or to the ground.

"A new tactic I see," Bel Peol tried to dislodge her chains in time, expecting Wilhelmina to throw a long range attack but after fighting her once, Wilhelmina deduced the best way to defeat the Judge was in close range. Her chains disallowed her to approach in close range and last time their fighting area was limited but not anymore. Wilhelmina came up close and slammed her foot into Bel Peol's abdomen, sending the woman flying into the nearest building.

Wilhelmina put some distance in between them, expecting another attack. The chains shot out of the building, one grazing past her shoulder. Wilhelmina could never forget how painful it was to be hit by those things much, even if it just grazed her, the damage was immense. Bel Peol shot upward and joined her chains, a trickle of blood at the side of her mouth. She manipulated her chains, aiming at Wilhelmina who had no choice but to use the buildings as a shield. The chains chased after her like living beings, shooting past her. Forming a plan, Wilhelmina shot through an alley, one of Bel Peol's chains on her tail. She sent her ribbons flying in numerous directions, wrapping them around another building. Wilhelmina evaded the chain and shot several more ribbons, catching it before Bel Peol pulled it back. She tied the ribbons together and left the chain attached to the building before moving to avoid the other chain, repeating the process. Bel Peol could not pull her chains back and so Wilhelmina used the opportunity to attack her close up. She shot forward, bringing her foot up to connect with Bel Peol's chin. Wilhelmina twisted her body and slammed her other foot into Bel Peol's chest, sending her flying into the building behind her.

"Not bad, you actually figured out a way to get me but I'm not that easy to defeat," Bel Peol suddenly shot past Wilhelmina, pulling her chains free. She did not see it coming, the side of the chain whacking slamming into her in the back sending Wilhelmina stumbling forward. She twisted her body and used her feet to push off a nearby building, barely dodging Bel Peol's next attack.

Bel Peol swung one of her chains in the air, disallowing Wilhelmina to approach her close up, and used her other chain to try and hit her. Due to the fact that they were fighting in open air, Wilhelmina had more options in battle than she did before. Tiamat turned into her mask form and began to guide Wilhelmina, forming her spears. Even though Wilhelmina had the upper hand earlier in the battle Bel Peol quickly turned the tables on her, Wilhelmina suffering more injuries that her enemy did. Slipping past buildings was a risky thing to do and though it worked earlier, it didn't anymore. Bel Peol swung her chains, allowing them to cut through the buildings, crashing into an unsuspecting Wilhelmina and sent her flying into the ground. Wilhelmina had to come up with different tactics now, ones that did not involve using the buildings for cover. Long range attacks were too risky and not worth carrying out because Bel Peol was too fast for any proper preparation. Her only other option was to risk close combat.

"Given up already? In that case, I'll give you a quick death," Bel Peol threw her chain forward, Wilhelmina jumping out of the way, twisting her ankle in the process.

"Not good," She grabbed her right ankle, wincing. She only had two options, risk getting up close or play dodge with a bad ankle. She opted for number one.

Wilhelmina wrapped up her ankle tightly to subdue her pain and shot forward, dodging the chains as well as she could manage. She could not get that close, Bel Peol's other chain shooting forward, just grazing her side, she had to deal with whatever distance she could get. Wilhelmina formed her spear with a drill like tip, engulfing it in flames. She and Bel Peol about just two arms length apart, she threw it the rest of the way and hoped for the best. Bel Peol raised her arms to block, thinking the spear was meant to hit her but Wilhelmina activated the explosion before it even made contact with its target. Keough flew past, still chasing after Kamaz when he saw the huge explosion. His mind wandered to Wilhelmina, wondering if she was alright but he was quickly brought back to his own prey when Kamaz tried to shoot him down.

Wilhelmina had landed on a nearby rooftop, praying that it was over while gripping her ankle. Her hopes were dashed when Bel Peol shot out from the smoke, bleeding slightly from the head as she threw her chains at Wilhelmina who tried to dodge. She managed to move in time but the one of the chains caught her on the shoulder and sent her skidding several meters back. She collapsed onto her knees because her ankle was unable to support her and now her left shoulder was dislocated. Wilhelmina used her right hand to correct her dislocated shoulder. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself and then pulled her shoulder back into place, crying out in pain. She wrapped up her left shoulder to make sure it stays in place.

"How valiant to continue fighting but it seems I have the upper hand," Bel Peol did not give Wilhelmina reprieve after that, probably her means of revenge for that little trick. Wilhelmina was now cut in several places as a result of barely dodging the chains. Perhaps it was time she tried another close up attack but Bel Peol was sure to dodge this time, not block.

Wilhelmina charged forward again, enduring the pain her ankle caused her. She threw a plain spear, making Bel Peol dodge before swiftly appearing behind her. Wilhelmina slammed her good leg into Bel Peol's side, wrapping her in ribbons as she flew sideways. Wilhelmina tugged at the ribbons and swung Bel Peol into a nearby building, letting go. A snap of her fingers and the entire building blew up with the Judge inside. Wilhelmina was exhausted at this time, her injuries taking a toll on her. She let her guard down for a moment, a mistake when both chains flew out at her, one hitting her in the chest, the other her right leg. Wilhelmina crashed into the building behind her. Her right leg was now numb, probably broken, and her chest hurt, causing breathing difficulties. Bel Peol walked out onto the street with a smile before collapsing onto her knees panting. It seems that even the Judge had her limits and two huge explosions were too much for her. Wilhelmina did not dare move, not wanting to further agitate her injuries. She closed her eyes wondering if Keough was alright.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Fenrir was proving to be a challenge even for the Ungula Tarantula, Fecor but even that, Fenrir still suffered the most injuries. Shana was faring quite well against Hecate, both an even match for the other but Yuuji quickly helped Shana gain the upper hand after he'd finished taking out the other Denizens. Margery and Sydonay were going all out, each not sparing the other any injury. Kyrie immediately joined her husband, offering him a helping hand in slowing down Fecor's reaction time by using the Distort at the right moments. Keough was still chasing Kamaz, though he managed to injure him that was not enough. He wanted Kamaz dead. Kamaz was more than a little desperate to escape. He saw Bel Peol on the street, unmoving. He stopped beside her, borrowing her powers.

"Let's see you try this on for size," Kamaz jumped up into the air and threw a pair of chains in Keough's direction. Keough dodged easily since Kamaz was not that adept at battle and suddenly switching powers and skills was a disadvantage. The chains caught hold of Keough's blade, Kamaz laughing as if he'd won. Keough suddenly shot forward and slammed his knee into Kamaz's abdomen. With his free hand he grabbed the man by the collar and threw him into the building beside him. Kamaz landed beside Wilhelmina who was prepared for a fight but from the looks of her, she could not move. Kamaz smiled wickedly at her. He shot his chains forward, Wilhelmina shooting her ribbons. He dodged them and bound her tightly, causing her to cry out in pain because her left hand was numb with pain from her earlier dislocated shoulder. Keough heard her and dashed into the building and the scene before him inflamed him with anger.

"Kamaz, let her go," He growled angrily, pointing his blade at Kamaz.

"As if I would," He said, pulling Wilhelmina close. "I'm going to use her, though in what way I'll let you keep wondering," Laughing, Kamaz teleported away with Wilhelmina, Keough unable to do anything without hurting her. Keough roared out in anger. He would get Kamaz if it was the last thing he ever did. Meanwhile, Shana who was fighting Hecate paused in shock when Keisaku informed her that Wilhelmina had disappeared off the map.

"Kamaz is gone as well?" Shana asked, worriedly.

"They were near each other when they disappeared so I'm assuming that he's taken her," Keisaku explained.

"We have to go after him!" Shana said angrily.

"But we have no idea where he is, he's gone off the grid," Keisaku shot back. Hecate could only hear half the conversation but at the mention of Kamaz's disappearance she ordered everyone back. Sydonay side stepped Margery at the last second and went to pick up Bel Peol before teleporting away.

"It seems that our reason for continuing our battle here is gone. I assume that the Golden Flame is also destroyed. So, until next time," Hecate bid them farewell, disappearing.

"Wait!" Shana called but it was too late.

"We need to draw back Shana. Our forces are exhausted," Keisaku advised. Shana had no choice but to oblige.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So she's gotten kidnapped," Margery mused as Keisaku finished wrapping up her wounds, draping a blanket over her body which was only covered in bandages.

"It seems so. Keough hasn't said anything so I'm assuming he's busy fuming over it," Fenrir said, wincing when Kyrie applied disinfectant to his open wound.

"But I'm still going after her," Shana declared furiously, standing up. Yuuji pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Don't move, I'm still bandaging you arm," He scolded.

"Sorry," Shana said apologetically. None of them got out without injuries, even Keough, but it was a matter of who got injured the most.

"Wilhelmina was fighting the Judge of Paradoxes, correct?" Margery asked.

"Yes, she was, why?" Fenrir raised a curious brow.

"She's a tough opponent to come up against," Marchosias replied with a sigh.

"Wilhelmina fought her before when they transported the entire Palace of Stars into Misaki City," Shana reminded.

"But even so, the fact that she's a tough opponent remains," Margery added. "I'm guessing she suffered worse injuries than all of us and being kidnapped increases the chance of her gaining more," Reality hit everyone in the room.

"We prepare to leave tomorrow morning at dawn," Fenrir decided.

"You know where he is?" Shana asked, standing up in excitement, Yuuji pushing her back down again.

"No, but I have a hunch," He replied with a smile.

"Kamaz has nowhere else to go. The Bal Masque will not accept him back because he is no longer of use to them. He'll probably head back to the mansion in Los Angeles," Kyrie continued.

"It's the only place he has left," Fenrir added with a smile. "So, Keough, don't go running off on us for a head start because Kamaz might hurt Wilhelmina and that would not be good. It's better that we storm the place together," Fenrir warned his friend. Keough sat silently without replying. He wanted to go to her but couldn't.

"It would do you good to heed your friend's advice," Yasha said, directing conversation toward Keough. "I know the way you feel for her and I've already conversed with the Illusionist Crown, Tiamat upon the matter. So, for her sake, be patient," He added as Keough silently nodded. There was nothing else they could do but worry and wait.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm going to leave you in suspense... woohoo... what will happen to Wilhelmnia next? .

I'm so keeping this a secret! Oh but don't worry, it's bad things... MUAHAHAHAHAHA... Luckily, I'm not a real sadist, i prefer mental torture to actual physical torture... . I don't know how liable that is to my case anyways...


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The pain was excruciating. Wilhelmina confirmed that her left arm was now broken and that her right leg's condition was worsening. She tried to minimize her movement in order to decrease her pain but there was not much she could do since Kamaz decided to tie her hands above her head and chain her feet to the ground in the middle of the room. Wilhelmina closed her eyes and prayed for Keough's quick arrival.

"How are we faring this morning? I'm quite sure that man is on his way now but even then I doubt he'd dare to hurt me unless he wanted you dead as well," Kamaz said, making a sudden appearance. Her disposition put her in a bad mood and she was not about to entertain him anytime soon. She returned his greeting with an icy cold glare. "Fine, be that way but I guarantee you, you won't be acting so confident later on," Kamaz warned with a growl. "I'll have my fun with him and you get to watch," Wilhelmina's eyes widened in shock. Keough was going to get hurt. Kamaz laughed at her expression walking over to the other end of the room, in front of Wilhelmina was a chair. "See this? This is my favourite torture device, an electric chair," Kamaz explained with a laugh. "Death is going to be slow," He added with a wicked grin.

"Wait," Wilhelmina didn't want him to die, she had to do something. "I have a request."

x-x-x-x-x-x

They arrived at the mansion via teleport, courtesy of Margery. Kyrie and Fenrir led them through the mansion. The place was still beautiful and perfect for a place to reside in, after they cleaned out Kamaz's stuff of course. Kyrie led them down to the basement through a hidden side door. Fenrir allowed Keough to go in first. Yuuji and Shana were the last, Shana accidentally tripping, grabbing the nearby torch for balance she pulled it down. The lever activated and turned the staircase into a slope, sending everyone tumbling forward. Shouts of shock and yelps of surprise echoed through the narrow hallway, everybody landing in a heap where the slope ended.

"Shit, that hurt," Shana grumbled as she got up. Margery used a nearby stick that oddly stuck out from the wall to pull herself up. The lever activated a trap door mechanism beneath Keough and sent him falling. Fenrir tried to go in after him but the trap door closed and the lever refused to work again.

Keough landed oddly in a chair, horribly confused he tried to right himself. He suddenly felt his hands and feet being strapped down. His eyes shot to the person doing it and saw Kamaz's grinning face. Kamaz removed Yasha from his wrist as well as his silver bracelet that was his blade, Einst, tossing them onto the nearby table.

"I'm sure you missed me, I missed you too," Kamaz greeted with a laugh. "But I think you missed her more," Kamaz moved to reveal Wilhelmina whose hands were elevated above her head, her feet chained to the floor. "I'm going to enjoy this, let's see how much you care," Kamaz picked up a wooden cane, approaching Wilhelmina.

"Kamaz, leave her alone," Keough shouted a second too late as Kamaz struck Wilhelmina across the back. Wilhelmina gritted her teeth in pain, hiding her pained face from Keough's eyes. Kamaz laughed at his opponent's horrified expression.

"Don't be so sad, she's doing this for you," Kamaz said with a smile, striking Wilhelmina again and again but even then she never cried out in pain. Keough felt his heart constrict in agony, his breath short and his anger at its tethers.

"Kamaz," He shouted angrily, struggling in his seat. Kamaz suddenly stopped, Wilhelmina panting heavily, her breath coming out in whines. It hurt but it was somewhat worthwhile. "Let her go, you can have me for all I care!" Keough bartered.

"How tempting but I figure torturing you this way is much better. This beautiful young lady suggested the idea only because she wanted to save you from dying but oh, I'm having so much fun already," Kamaz flamboyantly declared, laughing all the while. Keough felt his heart twist in grief. Wilhelmina wanted to save him from dying but he would rather die than watch her suffer.

"_I have a request," Kamaz looked at her curiously._

"_And what request might that be?" He asked with a mischievous grin._

"_You may do as you please with me but spare him," Wilhelmina suggested._

"_And what do you suppose I do to you?" Kamaz asked instantly taken by her suggestion._

"_You may torture me instead," Wilhelmina choked out._

"Now, let us continue with the show," Kamaz pulled off his belt, strapping Wilhelmina across the back, then her legs. Wilhelmina swallowed a scream. Her body could not take much more. "That's more like it!" Kamaz shouted in excitement, continuously whipping her.

"Kamaz, let her go!" Keough screamed in anger. Kamaz stopped, enjoying the suffering of his half brother but it was not enough, not until Wilhelmina screamed his name.

"Come now beautiful, use that pretty voice of yours and call his name, call Keough," Kamaz asked, putting his hand under her chin and lifting her face to his. "Scream for him," He added with a laugh. Wilhelmina dragged her face away from him, showing her defiance.

"Fine, be that way. If you don't want to scream, I'll make sure you never will," Kamaz tugged at her hair, pulling her head back. He cracked the knuckles of his free hand before he put them around her neck and broke her voice box. Wilhelmina coughed in pain.

"Don't think I don't know how to do that. Scream all you like, nothing will come out," Kamaz growled in anger. He raised his belt again and struck her repeatedly. Keough roared in anger.

Suddenly, the wall beside him blew open, Kamaz stopping in shock. Shana burst into the room and upon seeing Wilhelmina's condition, her anger blew up. She charged at Kamaz, sending him crashing into the wall behind. Yuuji came in after Shana, releasing Keough who immediately got up, grabbed Yasha and Einst, stuffing them into his pocket. His revenge forgotten, he dashed to Wilhelmina's side, cutting her loose he let her fall into his arms. He held her gently afraid he would further upset her wounds. Letting her head rest in the crook of his arm, he set her body comfortably on his thighs. Wilhelmina looked at him with blurry eyes, exhausted from everything that had happened. She could feel warm drops of water falling onto her cheeks. He was crying for her. She tried to smile even though it hurt before letting herself fall into sweet slumber.

"Wilhelmina," Shana called desperately, ditching Kamaz the moment Kyrie and Fenrir came to take over. Shana cried at the sight of a mangled Wilhelmina, the person who had cared for her since she was a child, the person she could almost call her mother. "Wilhelmina, hang on, we'll get you out of here," Shana declared through her pool of tears.

"On the behalf of his majesty, we hereby put an end to your miserable life," Fenrir declared to Kamaz who was laughing madly. Fenrir raised his sword, stabbing Kamaz. He and Kyrie watched as Kamaz faded away laughing.

"Let's go to the rooms upstairs, Wilhelmina is in dire need of medical assistance," Kyrie suggested. She signaled to Margery and Keisaku to get moving. Yuuji helped Shana up while Keough hefted the unconscious Wilhelmina in his arms bridal style and carried her away.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Kyrie and Margery exited the room after one hour of tending to Wilhelmina. Their expressions were anything but happy.

"She'll be alright with a lot of rest. She has a broken arm, broken leg, twisted ankle, two broken ribs and a half crushed chest. The rest is all cuts, bruises and large gashes. She will take awhile to recover," Kyrie informed them upon closing the room door.

"She also has a broken voice box. It will heal over time since I've already set a Jizaiho to work. Until then she cannot speak a word or she will slow down the healing process," Margery continued.

Shana slumped to the ground with a low growl angry that Wilhelmina had gotten hurt. Keough felt worse. Wilhelmina allowed herself to get hurt on his behalf so that Kamaz wouldn't kill him, buying him time. She had risked not knowing whether he came with everyone else or not. Keough left the group, opting to find a place where he could de-stress. Fenrir watched him leave. Concerned for his friend he followed Keough until they reached the training area. Keough didn't bother putting on any gear and just walked straight to the punching bag and began releasing all his frustration. Fenrir watched silently. He had deduced that the trapdoor was meant to only let Keough through and Shana said that Wilhelmina was being whacked.

Fenrir figured that it was one of Kamaz's means to torture Keough but the man couldn't have known the way Keough felt for Wilhelmina. Even Fenrir didn't know but he had his suspicions of course. The only other thing was the possibility that Kamaz was going to kill Keough and Wilhelmina bartered with Kamaz, offering him something more tempting. Sadly, these were only theories and until Wilhelmina awakens he would have to wait to get his answers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I so fail here... I think i made it look sappy... Not good for my image... I am still improving, bear with this piece of crap work... == I can't wait to finish this once and for all so that I can post better quality work in future...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Wilhelmina had no idea how long she had been asleep but she guessed it was a long time. She still felt tired and she couldn't feel some parts of her body, her left arm and right leg for instance. She saw Shana standing outside the balcony and opened her mouth to call out to her but nothing came out. Shocked, her right hand automatically flew to her throat. She was about to try again when someone put a hand on her arm.

"You shouldn't try to speak. Your voice box is still broken. Give it another day or two," It was Margery who had come to check on her. "You're probably wondering how long you were out. Well, it's been a solid three days already, not that I blame you. Most of your injuries have healed except for the parts of your body that are broken," Margery added with a soft smile. "I'll get you something to eat. For now, you can only communicate with this," Margery put some paper attached to a clipboard and pen on the table beside Wilhelmina's bed. "Shana chan, why don't you talk to Wilhelmina for a bit," Margery called. The dark haired girl turned around in surprise. Her face lit up when she saw Wilhelmina awake.

"How are you feeling?" Shana asked. She frowned, waiting for Wilhelmina's response. Margery laughed, motioning to the pen and paper she provided. Shana groaned in embarrassment.

"You'd forgotten haven't you," Alastor prodded.

"Whatever," Shana retorted. She helped prop Wilhelmina up on the pillows, handing her the pen and paper. Wilhelmina picked up the pen with her right hand as she gently rested her left hand at the side.

"_I am feeling much better," _She wrote down.

"That's good. Does it still hurt anywhere?" Wilhelmina shook her head in response to that question.

"_I cannot feel some parts of my body though,"_ Wilhelmina wrote. Shana sighed in resignation trying to think of something to talk about other than her injuries.

"Your handwriting is pretty," Shana complimented. Wilhelmina smiled at that.

"_Thank you,"_ She replied.

"Wilhelmina, when you get your voice back, will you sing me that lullaby again?" Shana asked, her face turning a darker shade. Wilhelmina smiled and nodded. Shana happily hugged her, being careful not to hurt her. She pulled back when she heard the door open. It was Fenrir and he had Wilhelmina's food with him.

"I'd like to talk to Wilhelmina privately for awhile if you don't mind," He asked kindly. Shana pouted but left the room after giving Wilhelmina a goodbye kiss on the cheek. "I apologize for interrupting," Fenrir said, sitting down beside Wilhelmina and setting the tray on the bedside table.

"_It is not a problem,"_ She wrote in reply.

"Well, before I give you something to eat, tell me what happened in the basement three days ago, what did Kamaz do to you?" Fenrir asked. Wilhelmina sighed in resignation.

"_He was going to hurt Keough with an electric chair. I bartered with Kamaz to buy Keough time,"_ Wilhelmina wrote. Fenrir nodded in understanding, taking the pen from her hand, replacing it with a spoon. He put the bowl closer to her and allowed Wilhelmina to feed herself since she only had the mobility of one arm.

"Thank you for telling me. I just wanted to know what has Keough so upset," Fenrir said with a smile. Wilhelmina smiled back, eating the porridge provided. Fenrir left Wilhelmina to eat in silence, bumping into Keough in the hallway.

"Is she awake?" He asked his friend.

Fenrir nodded, "Yes, but she can't speak so don't force her to," he advised. Keough nodded and stepped past his friend to enter the room.

Keough closed the door behind him, watching Wilhelmina for awhile. She was still mostly covered in bandages. Keough slowly approached her, sitting down next to her, Wilhelmina dropping her spoon in shock at his sudden appearance. Keough picked up the spoon and then lifted the bowl. He scooped up some porridge and offered it to her. Wilhelmina hesitantly opened her mouth, her cheeks turning a darker shade, as Keough gently put the spoonful of porridge in her mouth. He continued to silently feed her until she was finished before handing her the pen and paper.

"I'm sorry, because of me you got hurt," Keough apologized. Wilhelmina shook her head, smiling sadly at him.

"_It would have been meaningless for me to let you die,"_ Wilhelmina wrote.

"It would have been better for me to die instead of having to watch you suffer in pain not that I would have," Wilhelmina ignored his frown and shook her head.

"_It would be pointless for me to live if you died,"_ Keough stared at the words written on the piece of paper and then at Wilhelmina who had a soft smile on her face.

"Wilhelmina," He whispered her name as she put her hand to his face and pulled him close. She lightly pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

She missed the feeling of his lips against hers. Parting his lips, she slipped her tongue into his mouth causing him to groan. Keough braced his hands on the bed to steady himself as he leaned toward Wilhelmina. She kissed him the way she he had kissed her, slowly and thoroughly. Her body shivered with pleasure when his tongue joined hers, her hand sliding through the hair at the back of his head. How much she wished she could feel his body pressed to hers once more, the heat she had felt and reveled in. She wanted to feel all those things again and more. They were both panting for air by the time they parted, Keough brushing his lips softly against her cheek.

"Wilhelmina," He breathed her name against her cheek. "I love you but I wouldn't want you to die just because I did. I would want you to live in my stead," He added, the sides of his mouth curving into a smile. Wilhelmina frowned at that.

"_I see. Then I would have been no different than Merihim. I forget that,"_ Wilhelmina smiled back, kissing him lightly on the lips. Keough suddenly looked sad and so she gave him a questioning look. "I still haven't told you about Selena. You probably won't believe me," Wilhelmina sighed in relief.

"_Kyrie told me all about her. I know you did not love her the way she loved you,"_ Wilhelmina explained. _"For some strange reason, I felt relieved that you did not love her," _She added, smiling embarrassedly. Keough chuckled at her expression.

"And what of your feelings for Merihim," Keough asked, concerned. The last time she talked about Merihim she ended up crying herself to sleep.

"_I let him go the moment I decided to fall in love with you,"_ She replied with a soft smile.

"That's a relief," Keough said with a sigh. Wilhelmina's shoulders shook with mirth though she couldn't laugh.

"_Will you come and see me every day?"_ She asked.

"Every day and night until you make a complete recovery. I will accompany you during your meals and stay with you at night until you sleep to make up for lost time. After all, I am to be courting you, despite your situation," He replied with a smile. Wilhelmina was grateful for that. Keough let out a heavy sigh, "I miss hearing you voice," he complained. "I want to hear you laugh again and maybe sing," He added with a smile.

"_I too want to call your name but I shall have to wait until my voice comes back,"_ Wilhelmina wrote to cheer him up. Keough sighed again, resting his head on her shoulder which then shook with unheard laughter.

As promised, Keough came to see her again at night to accompany her. He would kiss her until she was dizzy and waited until she was asleep. He came in the morning with her breakfast in hand and fed her even though she preferred to eat by herself. He would talk to her about his past ambitions, his dreams and his hobbies and she would share with him everything she had to share. He didn't come in the afternoon because Margery and Kyrie were busy checking her wounds. Her broken bones had healed and she was free to move about but her voice was still missing. She found Keough sitting at the gazebo that was carefully hidden in the shade in a secluded part of the garden. It was barely lit and was surrounded by tall shrubbery and some thick vines hanging down from the huge tree behind it. Keough welcomed her presence, taking her into his arms.

Wilhelmina sat on his lap and rested her head on his strong shoulder, her hand on his heart. It was beating softly as his chest rose up and down in rhythm. She suddenly felt his pulse race and this made her look at him. She saw desire swimming in the deep red pools of his eyes as his lips descended on hers. They silently and secretly shared a passionate kiss in the shadows while Shana hunted for Wilhelmina, Yuuji assisting her. He came across an opening in the garden, silently approaching because he heard some rustling nearby.

"Intruder," Tiamat warned. Wilhelmina pulled herself away from Keough as he straightened himself out. Yuuji heard the sound of Tiamat's voice and guessed that Wilhelmina was nearby.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," Yuuji apologized. "Shana is looking for you Carmel san," He called. Keough sighed but before allowing Wilhelmina to go out to Yuuji, he gave her a goodbye kiss. Wilhelmina approached Yuuji from behind and gestured for him to lead the way. They met Shana in the middle of the garden.

"Wilhelmina, you need to stop disappearing on and off like that," Shana scolded. Wilhelmina nodded her apology. "Anyways, I'm glad you can move around now because I needed your help to reproduce an enemy for Yuuji for training purposes," Shana explained. Wilhelmina raised a questioning brow. "If you don't mind reproducing Bel Peol for him to try out and test his skills, that is," She added a bit cautiously. Wilhelmina nodded and reproduced the Judge of Paradoxes, Bel Peol, with her chains.

Shana set up a fuzetsu while Wilhelmina manipulated the fake Bel Peol to her commands, reenacting all the moves she could remember Bel Peol using. Yuuji fought his opponent with Blutsauger, but he only lasted about barely a minute before losing horribly. Wilhelmina shook her head.

"I guess he isn't ready for someone like Bel Peol for a challenge," Shana mused. "What do you suggest Wilhelmina?" She asked. Wilhelmina thought for a moment before reproducing the opponent she thought suitable. She reproduced Yuuji.

"You want me to fight myself?" He asked. Wilhelmina nodded. During the battle that ensued, Yuuji found it hard to defeat himself with Wilhelmina controlling. Though he tried his best he still lost. Shana groaned.

"I finally understand what you mean by that Carmel san. So long as I cannot defeat myself I'm not strong enough to defeat anyone else," Yuuji carefully deduced. He earned himself an agreeable nod from Wilhelmina. "Alright, I want to try again," Yuuji stood up and prepared for another battle.

Wilhelmina ended up spending the rest of the day training Yuuji with Shana. Yuuji was exhausted by the time they ended the training session and joined everyone else for dinner. After that everyone went about their own business. Shana and Yuuji went to discuss tomorrow's training session, Margery and Keisaku disappearing. Kyrie and Fenrir also made an early exit. Wilhelmina was thinking of going out into the garden again but she changed her mind when she saw Keough standing in the hallway waiting for her with a smile, a clear invitation to his room.

"Wilhelmina, do you want to join us?" Shana called out before leaving. Wilhelmina shook her head and left in the other direction. Shana sighed, "I wonder what she's up to," she wondered curiously.

"Why not find out for yourself," Alastor suggested.

"I don't think it's a good idea to stalk Carmel san," Yuuji reasoned.

"I don't care, she's been acting strange lately and I want to know what's going on," Shana huffed angrily, walking slowly behind Wilhelmina. She masked her presence so as to not get caught. Yuuji sighed and followed, doing the same. They trailed Wilhelmina all the way to Keough's room, waiting outside the door. Shana crouched down and put her ear against the wooden door, listening for any signs of conversation but there was none. "They aren't saying anything," Shana grumbled.

"I remember seeing an open window from outside that perhaps belongs to this room," Alastor recalled. Shana immediately started jogging down the hallway, Yuuji hesitantly following.

"Alastor san, who would have thought you, of all people, would be in on this," Yuuji commented.

"I am also curious. The Manipulator of Objects has been acting strange and the Illusionist Crown also refuses to speak the truth," Alastor reasoned.

Meanwhile, Keough guided Wilhelmina into his arms upon her entry into his room, greeting her with a kiss. He carefully removed her pieces of clothing, removing Tiamat and placing her on the tabletop together with Yasha. With hesitant hands, Wilhelmina undressed him, running her hands over every inch of his body making him groan with pleasure. Keough gently laid Wilhelmina onto the bed, having already pulled back the covers while awaiting her arrival. He kissed her, slowly sliding himself into her sweet warmth. Wilhelmina welcomed his entry with the arch of her back, her nails biting into his skin. Keough decided to sate them both first before he slowly pleasured her later. He swiftly moved bringing them both blessed release. Wilhelmina let out a silent cry of pleasure as he settled down beside her, gently brushing his knuckles against her cheek.

"Now I shall pleasure you slowly," He huskily whispered his promise, pulling the covers over them. Wilhelmina felt as if she was in heaven.

He cupped her breast with his hand, slowly massaging. Wilhelmina gasped, her breath coming out in pants when his other hand travelled down to her core and teased her. Her body bucked several times at the contact, still sensitive from earlier. Keough moved his lips to nibble softly at her ear. Wilhelmina felt him insert a finger within her, slowly building up her arousal. A few minutes later she climaxed. Keough chuckled, nuzzling her neckline as Wilhelmina's hands slid across his chest, turning into his arms and letting him embrace her. She put her hands on his face, forcing him to look at her, her lips moving in reference to what she wanted to say before kissing him arduously.

In the interim, Shana and Yuuji had found the open window and climbed up the nearest tree. Shana peeked through the window, the curtains partially open. She moved across the branches to get closer.

"Shana, be careful," Yuuji warned. She slowed her movements, steadying herself on the branch. She sat down carefully and made room for Yuuji who was pale with fear. He obviously did not want to get caught. Shana took a deep breath before she peeked into the window. She only saw Keough sleeping on the bed, his back to her but no sign of Wilhelmina.

"Where is she, do you see her?" Shana asked, confused.

"Maybe she left the room already," Yuuji reasoned. "She might be in her room," He added, ushering Shana to get down. Shana huffed but got down from the tree. Before Yuuji got down he saw Keough move and signaled to Shana to wait. He wanted to peek inside to check but he decided against his curiosity and jumped down instead.

"Did you see something?" Shana asked. Yuuji shook his head.

"Nope, Keough san moved that's why I waited for a bit in case he saw me," Shana huffed indignantly as they started strolling back to the house.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

More 18 rated stuff but you all should know that since I rated this story as M rating anyways... ;]

Now, to my dearest Rayana, I am very honoured that you think my story is great but I don't think so myself but that's ok. Now, sorry to dissapoint you but as you can see, since I already consider this story rubbish, naturally I also did not think of a lot of things here like maybe Shana's actual reaction nor actually thinking of revealing the relationship. I thought about your review and yes, I did not include that at the time since I wrote this story finish long before i posted it, with no rereads. I was very naive and this is a mistake I will most likely not repeat in future. I hope this story will satisfy you in the interim as I am on the way to redeeming myself. And as for your preference of not using Japanese here and there, I do admit to have used some like Jizaiho here but no more in my current works because I also prefer to stick to pure english and that a mix of japanese terms tends to blow up your story.

Thank you so much for reviewing Rayana and your comments are well accepted. I will not fix up this story since I'm lazy but I will do better in future and for your peace of mind, I'm coming up with a new clean concept that is one of my own and not a borrowed idea since this idea is borrowed from Michiruxryosuke if you didn't yet know that. I will change a lot of things in the future, even the male protagonist and the way I flow the story but I merely hope you and everyone else can enjoy it once I start posting it. Now that season 3 of Shakugan No Shana has ended, I have gotten new material to handle but sadly it is going to trouble my male protagonist quite a bit! Xp It seems he shall have to be a little more flexible in this instance!

Now, this story is also coming to an end, hold on to your seats, we're almost at the most anticlimatic ending in the world!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Keough had made love to her several times that night, each time more pleasurable than the last. Wilhelmina felt blessed. She had blushed whenever he whispered into her ear the things he would do to her shamelessly, further driving her arousal. She awoke the next morning in high spirits. To be greeted by a smiling face early in the morning, followed by a kiss, made her feel nice. He had watched her sleeping with a smile on his face. She looked beautiful, her hair splayed across the sheets, the expression on her face peaceful.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" He whispered huskily, kissing her on the cheek. Wilhelmina nodded with a smile. She stared up into his deep red eyes for a moment, his endearing gaze boring into her own purple eyes.

She slowly leaned upwards to kiss him full on the lips, Keough sliding his hand to the back of her neck to support her head, his fingers gently massaging. Wilhelmina moaned soundlessly, slipping her tongue past his lips. Keough groaned, crushing her to him. Wilhelmina felt desire shooting through her like wildfire. She could feel his throbbing arousal pressed to her belly, feeling her own center pulse with need. Keough deftly slipped himself in between her legs into her warmth, feeling her insides close in on him. He parted his lips from hers, holding back a groan. Wilhelmina leaned into him, biting his shoulder. She wrapped her arms round him, her fingers sinking into his back. With a few thrusts, they reached their climax. Keough loosened his hold on Wilhelmina, allowing her room to breath before kissing her again.

"We should do this more often," He chuckled huskily. Wilhelmina's shoulders shook with soundless laughter. The things he made her feel, she had never felt before and it was beyond her.

"Time," Tiamat reminded them both. Wilhelmina blushed, sliding out of the huge bed. She quickly retrieved her garments and slipped them on. Keough put on his pants and approached her from behind, sliding his hands around her waist.

"Next time take a bath with me," He suggested, chuckling. Wilhelmina's cheeks burned at the thought. He let her go after giving her one last kiss. Wilhelmina walked into the dining room, greeted by Margery and Yuuji who were wide awake.

"Can you start talking again Carmel san?" Yuuji asked curiously. Wilhelmina shook her head.

"Well, then we wait one more day. If that doesn't work I'll check on the Jizaiho to see how long it will take for your recovery. You haven't forced yourself to speak, have you?" Margery asked with a curious brow. Wilhelmina shook her head. "Good, then you should have nothing to worry about."

"Wilhelmina Carmel, where did you disappear to last night? I know that it is none of my business but you have been acting suspicious as of late," Alastor, who was hanging around Yuuji's neck, asked. Margery handed her a notepad and a pen.

"_I went to talk briefly with Keough at his request," _Wilhelmina lied.

"What did you talk about?" The Crimson Denizen asked.

"_We were discussing some private matters that required my opinion,"_ She cleverly made up.

"I see, perhaps next time you would not mind letting us know where you're heading off to," Alastor suggested.

"_I have no problem with that so long as you ask,"_ She replied.

"Alright," Alastor agreed. It was a win, win situation.

As Wilhelmina sat down for breakfast, she watched people flow into the dining room one by one until they were all gathered together. Wilhelmina noticed some changes in the people around her. Kyrie was no longer embarrassed with shows of affection to the public and openly kisses her husband, Fenrir, who was more than happy with the change. Margery and Keisaku were also more open about their relationship. Shana and Yuuji were getting closer but their love was still young and naïve. Wilhelmina wanted to do the same but she felt shy and unready to reveal her feelings to everyone else.

"Wilhelmina, do you still remember your promise?" Shana suddenly asked, shaking Wilhelmina out of her thoughts. She nodded in reply.

"What promise?" Margery asked curiously.

"Nothing," Shana did not want to answer. Margery turned her questioning gaze to Wilhelmina who had no qualms about hiding anything except her secret relationship with Keough.

"_I promised to sing her the lullaby she favours so much when I get my voice back,"_ Wilhelmina passed the note to Margery who smiled upon reading it.

"You sing well I assume," Margery stated.

"I've heard her sing before. She has a very nice voice," Alastor complimented. Wilhelmina shook her head, refusing to accept such a compliment, moreover from the Flame of the Heavens.

"So modest, in that case, you should sing for all of us to hear," Margery suggested with a smile.

"Hey," Shana huffed angrily. Wilhelmina steered clear of the verbal argument that ensued. She caught Keough's smile from the corner of her eye. He probably wants to hear her sing as well.

"Carmel san, since we've got nothing important to do now, why don't we head back to Japan to visit my mother?" Yuuji asked. Wilhelmina shook her head.

"_As soon as I recover I am going to look for Pheles. I need to ask her to cooperate with me to find a way to free Johan,"_ Wilhelmina explained in writing.

"Oh, I see," Yuuji murmured.

"You may go anywhere you please," Fenrir informed cheerfully. "We're making this mansion our base of operations since no one is using it now. Kyrie and I are going to start clearing out some stuff but it's not much," He added with a smile. Wilhelmina nodded in understanding. It was tough being mute.

Later in the morning, Wilhelmina took a stroll out in the gardens again. Shana and Yuuji were training nearby, Margery and Keisaku watching them. Wilhelmina sat on a nearby bench to watch as well, Keough joining her not long after. He always seemed to know when she started thinking of him, always choosing to make his appearance then.

"Where are you heading that is so important you won't follow Sakai back to Japan," Keough asked, passing a pen and paper to her.

"_I need to look for Pheles and search for a way to free Johan from the Reiji Maigo without killing him or Yuuji. If either one of the two die, both women will not be able to control themselves,"_ Wilhelmina wrote down her reply, passing it back to Keough.

"Then let me go with you," It was not a suggestion and Wilhelmina knew that. He was testing her feelings for him, not so much asking her permission. He hardly needed her consent to follow her as he could simply do as he pleased. Then again, she could not imagine going without him.

"_You know I won't say no,"_ He smiled at that.

"Wonderful. So, have you any idea where they are?" Wilhelmina shook her head.

"_The reason I want to start searching. There has to be a way to free Johan,"_ He nodded in agreement.

"Then can we at least wait until your voice recovers?" She had no choice in that matter since Margery was the one who put the Jizaiho to work on her. Fortunately, it would not be very long, not with Keough around.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Wilhelmina was sitting on the grass in the front portion of the garden with Keough's head comfortably rested on her lap, his long body stretched out across the lawn. He had his eyes closed, listening to Wilhelmina sing a soft and light song. Her vibrant voice was soft and soothing like a bird humming a tune in the morning. Everyone in the garden could hear the soft hum of her voice as the sweet song floated through the air. Wilhelmina gently caressed his face with her hand as she sung. It had been a long while since she last sang this song and the last time she sang it was in the presence of her family.

"Are you asleep already?" She asked, running her fingers through his soft hair.

"No, not yet, do you want me asleep? Don't sing me that lullaby, I will definitely fall asleep then," Wilhelmina chuckled lightly at his barb.

"Then I shall not sing it," She replied with a smile.

"But you can sing another song, something sad perhaps," Keough asked, his red eyes looking up at her. She lightly shook her head.

"You shall be certain to cry," She warned.

"Try me," He challenged.

"Men do cry, if you do not yet know this," Wilhelmina stated as a matter of fact.

"We shall see if I cry," He chuckled.

"Very well," Closing her eyes she thought of a song and then she remembered one. She parted her lips and a soft tune began to float in the air.

The song depicted a strong sense of bloodshed, like a battlefield where innocent souls were lost. Its tune sounded like a cry for mercy, for an end to misery. The meaning penetrated the heart and it felt as though it were bleeding. It was a beautiful tune with a sad meaning. Keough shed a tear and expected nothing less than that. He could feel the song vibrating from her very soul, the meaning intensified as she poured her heart into it. Wilhelmina had a gift, she could convey her feelings through song and everyone would understand. When she finished she could see tears sliding down Keough's face.

"I had already said you would cry," She said sadly, wiping his tears away with her hand. He took her hand and pressed it to his cheek.

"I expected to cry. It sounded very much like you, lonely and depressed," Keough looked up at her with a smile.

"I used to sing this song whenever no one was around or when my heart feels lonely," She replied with a sad smile.

"You never have to sing this song again then unless I ask you to," Keough said, closing his eyes, her hand still plastered to his cheek as he savoured the warmth.

"Why is it such?" She asked, confused.

"It is because I will never leave you and so you will never be lonely," Wilhelmina felt her spirits soar.

"Shall I sing another song then?" She asked, looking up into the sky.

"I don't want to strain your voice, you can do something else instead," He was smiling broadly now.

"I know what you have in mind but no, not here," Wilhelmina declined with a secret smile of her own.

"Then what shall we do if you're not going to kiss me?" He asked with a whine like that of a child.

"We shall talk about Selena and Merihim," Wilhelmina suggested.

"But aren't you uncomfortable with the subject?" Keough asked with his eyes filled with concern.

"I am fine and I need to clear out some thoughts of Merihim," She replied with a chuckle.

"Alright, why did you fall in love with him in the first place?" Wilhelmina was dumbstruck by the question asked.

"Why I fell in love with him I cannot really say. Mathilde had always turned down his advances. I suppose that over time my heart grew fond of him and it became something irreversible," She explained, her tone even and emotionless.

"Why do you sound so melancholic?" He asked, gazing at her curiously.

"I believe that the question is not relevant but I am not melancholic. I do not feel as much hatred as I used to and every time I think of him now, all I see is a dull image of him. It is as though he were almost wiped out of my heart," She clarified with a laugh.

"Understood, then how can you find such a pretty boy like him, whose face can be compared to look like that of a girl's, so attractive?" Keough smiled when she started choking back on her laughter at his question and blatant statement of Merihim's outer appearance.

"I certainly have no idea how to answer that. I do not see anything wrong with him," Wilhelmina was slightly confused, although surprised of the way Keough saw Merihim.

"Allow me to show you," Keough pulled out a picture of Merihim with pen scribbles on it. "I thought to have a little vengeance," He handed the picture to Wilhelmina who burst out in laughter. Keough had drawn a dress in place of Merihim's white suit, drew braids and added make up to his face, all with different coloured pens. "He does look a lot prettier that way, doesn't he, or she?" Keough was also shaking with laughter, Wilhelmina's hilarity contagious.

"Yes, indeed he does," She replied between gasps, trying to calm herself.

"I'm glad you think so," Keough chuckled, pulling out another picture from his pocket and handing it to Wilhelmina.

"Who is this?" She asked, slowly regaining her composure.

"That is Selena," His answer plain, simple and direct. Wilhelmina scrutinized the person in the picture who stood beside Keough. She had a pale complexion. Her hair a pale yellow and the colour of her eyes were silver like the moon. She was not tall and just barely half of Keough's height and her overall stature was petite.

"She is a large contrast to you," Wilhelmina commented after a while.

"Of course, she was the youngest amongst the four of us. Selena entered my home when she was only five and I was twenty at the time. Fenrir was eighteen and Kyrie nine. She was the youngest amongst all of us and by the time she reached a marriageable age of sixteen, I was already thirty-one," He explained. "Also, you are not that big either Wilhelmina my love, I was worried I'd hurt you," He added with a mischievous smile. She blushed lightly ignoring his comment. She was not all that small, five feet five inches was considered quite tall for a girl.

"I suppose that makes sense but even so, she still looks like a child," Wilhelmina mused with a frown.

"I had second thoughts about postponing the wedding night until she grew older at least. Maybe it was due to her falling ill often and not eating well," Keough heaved a heavy sigh.

"I now understand why you thought of her as a younger sister instead of a future bride. She was so young," Staring at the picture.

"How old are you Wilhelmina?" Keough suddenly asked curiously.

"My age, well, I can barely remember," She stopped to think for a moment before replying, "I think twenty-four," she murmured.

"Twenty-four, that's considered quite old back in those days," Keough was surprised.

"Yes, it was. I was labeled a spinster by my siblings but I still remained on the shelf because of my brother's orders," Wilhelmina did not deny that.

"Why, such a beautiful person such as you did not find anyone suitable to marry?" Keough asked, confused.

"Simply because I refused to marry for anything less than what my parents had. At the time I still enjoyed my freedom and I loved to ride out by myself. It was at that age when I first met Mathilde who was travelling alongside the Pair of Wings. She saved me when I accidentally happened upon a group of bandits," Keough smiled at her, suddenly turning his head and nuzzling Wilhelmina's abdomen.

"What happened after that? You never explained everything in full that day," Keough asked, his voice muffled.

"I tried to outrun them but I was thrown off my horse. I tried to fight back even though all I had with me at the time were just bows and arrows. I got stabbed and started bleeding out when Mathilde suddenly appeared out of nowhere and took out the rest of the bandits. She tried to heal me but I had already lost too much blood. It was then when Tiamat came to me, Mathilde forced me to make the contract or she would make my death even more painful," Wilhelmina laughed at her latter statement.

"What a horrible person, threatening to hurt you even when you were dying," Keough grumbled.

Wilhelmina chuckled, "But if not for those threats instilling fear within me, I doubt I would have had the courage to make that contract with Tiamat," she explained, defending Mathilde.

"Valiant soul," Tiamat complimented.

"With Tiamat only saying so few words, I doubt you would have understood what she meant if Mathilde were not there," He commented with a chuckle. Wilhelmina felt ticklish when his breath blew against the cloth of her pale yellow dress.

"Actually, it was one of the times she actually conversed in full sentences," Wilhelmina stated with a laugh.

"I don't believe it, Tiamat speaking in full sentences!" Keough shot up, looking at the Denizen sitting atop Wilhelmina's head.

"Believe it," Tiamat shot back monotonously.

"I suggest that you do. There was one other time she spoke in full sentences, with tone changes as well and her only reason was to scold me," She added.

"A sociable Denizen who pretends to be unsociable," Chuckling he leaned closer to Wilhelmina, their noses touching.

"I assume that you are having shameless thoughts," Wilhelmina said with a nonchalant expression.

"You assume correctly," He replied, his eyes swimming with desire.

"Not here. I would rather not get caught doing anything suggestive that I am sure might escalate into something even more drastic," Keough chuckled huskily at her blatant statement.

"Wilhelmina, I want to ask you something," Brushing his lips against her cheek.

"What might that be?"

"Marry me," Wilhelmina gasped, not because she was shocked by the question, she was hoping he would ask her, sooner or later. No, it was because he was doing something shameless again.

"Yes, I will marry you and no, you will not continue doing what you are doing," She scolded in a mocking tone, pushing Keough back slightly.

"Afraid that you will be tempted and seduced beyond all common sense," He was smiling wolfishly.

"You already know what you are capable of doing, so there is no need to flaunt it off," Wilhelmina replied with a small blush.

"Do you want to have children?" He asked suddenly, looking intently at her awaiting her answer. Wilhelmina was shocked but only for a moment before she broke into a soft smile, her deep purple eyes looking as though they were sparkling.

"Yes," Keough kissed her then, pushing Wilhelmina onto her back.

"Shall we start right away then?" He whispered roughly against her lips.

"Not here," Wilhelmina choked out, trying not to laugh. Keough chuckled, falling onto his side.

They were taking it one day at a time, slowly stepping down this rocky path together, hand in hand. She had promised to never expend her life even if Keough had left her and he promised the same. That way, neither of them intended to die too quickly, spending as much time together as possible. Tomorrow proved to be another day, perhaps hiding a challenge, another obstacle to overcome. The both of them would be heading back to Japan as of tomorrow together with Shana and Yuuji. Wilhelmina had decided to postpone her search for Pheles for just a while but not for long, only because Shana had made a fuss. Keough's sudden idea of children seemed appealing but perhaps it might have to wait, but of that she was not sure of the answer. However, no matter what, she was sure Keough would always stand by her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

IT IS OVER! NO MORE POSTING BUGGING AND WHATEVER NONSENSE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Now, there will NOT be any continuation for this since I've decided to stop it here! So for you readers out there here is some awesome news for you!

To my loyal reviewers, thank you so much and I hope you look forward to this, and Misty, from there on you can post your reviews openly for all to see, I have no problems with that. So, here it goes...

**NEW WORK IN PROGRESS, LOOK OUT FOR** - **THE DREAM SHARD : AN INTENDED SELFLESSNESS FOR THE INDECISIVE SOUL**

As to when I'll finish this, I have no idea but when I do I will post it for you guys to read, enjoy, review and critic but as usual, no flaming please! I thank you for putting up with me through the best and worst parts of this story though I seriously think I could have done better were I not pressed for time and maybe were I not forcefully squeezing my brains for ideas! I bid you adieu for now and I look forward to posting more stories for you lovely readers in the future!


End file.
